Family Bonds
by Jacen200015
Summary: TPM AU. A Jedi youngling, Zane, hides aboard the ship that is taking Obi and Qui to the Trade Federation who are blockading Naboo. Obi, Qui, Zane, Anakin and others. Mention of ObiSiri. Read and Review please.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Family Bonds  
**Author:** jacen200015  
**Timeframe:** The Phantom Menace  
**Genre:** AU  
**Characters:** Obi-Wan, Zane (OC), Qui-Gon, Anakin, Padme  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars, I'm just borrowing it for a while. Also any mention of dialogue or descriptions from the _The Phantom Menace _novel are not of my creation, I just borrowed them for emphasis and story telling purposes. I make no profit from this, (_A big thanks to bek for helping me out with making this part clearer_). Zane does belong to me.

**Prologue**

Zane made sure the cargo bay door was locked behind him and went over to the crates to find one that was big enough for him to hide in. Checking to make sure he was adequately hiding his presence, Zane inspected each of the large crates until he found one that held dry food rations. Moving the lid back some more, Zane paused and looked up at the cargobay door where he heard the sound of footsteps. He froze where he was, quieting his breathing and waited. As he waited he thought back to what had happened earlier that day.

_"You promised, Obi-Wan. You said we would go camping when you returned from your last mission," Zane said as he watched Obi-Wan pack clean clothes into his bag._

_"I'm sorry young one, but the Chancellor has requested my Master and I to go negotiate with the Trade Federation. When I return from this next mission we can go camping together." Zipping the bag up, Obi-Wan picked up the dirty laundry that was on the floor and took them to the laundry chute where the cleaning droids would clean them and then bring them back to his room._

_"Can I go with you? I won't get in the way." Zane asked, his blue eyes looking at Obi-Wan pleadingly._

_Obi-Wan sat down on the sleeping couch. "No, you're too young to go on a mission. Besides, you have classes to attend to here."_

_"It's not fair! You're being mean!" Zane said, crossing his arms and pouting._

_"Zane, I'm not doing this to be mean. Things don't always go as planned."_

_"You're always to busy to do things with me," Zane cried, turning his back to Obi-Wan._

_Obi-Wan sighed and pulled Zane onto his lap. "Please Zane, I don't want to leave while you're angry at me."_

_"Then don't go," Zane responded, refusing to look at Obi-Wan._

_Obi-Wan shook his head. "I have no choice in the matter, Zane. Besides, you should enjoy hanging out with your friends while you still can. A padawan sees his friends a lot less than when they were still initiates."_

_"I have no friends. No one likes me," Zane mumbled._

_"Now that's not true, Zane. You're a very likeable kid." _

_Zane shook his head and looked down at his hands. "No I'm not. They make fun of me and whisper behind my back." A flash of anger burned in Zane._

_"Is that the real reason why you're mad at me for leaving?" Obi-Wan asked, sensing that he was getting somewhere._

_Zane didn't answer and continued to play with his fingers._

_"Have you mentioned this to your clan leader?"_

_"She doesn't like me either," Zane mumbled and rubbed at his tear-filled eyes with the sleeve of his tunic._

_The door to Obi-Wan's room slid open and Qui-Gon walked in. "The ship will be ready to leave in two hours." Qui-Gon sensed Zane's turbulent emotions and walked further into the room. "What's wrong, Zane?" Qui-Gon picked Zane up and gave him a hug._

_Zane wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon's neck and let his tears fall._

_"Zane says that his agemates have been making fun of him," said Obi-Wan._

_Qui-Gon's brow furrowed. "Zane, what have your agemates been saying that's making you upset?"_

_"They call me a freak, and that I never should have existed. They also call me bantha slime, sithspawn, and other nasty words that I know I shouldn't repeat. I get pushed around a lot too."_

_Obi-Wan stood up. "I'm going to have a word with your clan instructor. How long has this been going on?"_

_"One, maybe two years."_

_Obi-Wan rubbed Zane's back, "Why didn't you tell me or Qui-Gon sooner? Or even Master Yoda?"_

_"I don't want to be called a crybaby too." Zane sniffled._

_"Zane, this can't continue. What they are doing is wrong." Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, "I'll be back in a half hour or so."_

_After Obi-Wan left, Qui-Gon carried Zane into the kitchen and started to look through the cupboards. "Now let's see. What will help cheer you up?" He dug deep into the cupboard until he found what he was looking for. "Sweet rolls?"_

_Zane licked his lips as Qui-Gon placed him on one of the seats around the table._

_Qui-Gon opened the cooling unit and took out a fruity jam. Opening up the sweet bun, he squeezed some of the jam inside until the bun was full. After putting the sweet bun full of jam onto a plate, Qui-Gon placed it on the table in front of Zane. "Do you want some Kuri juice with that too?"  
Zane nodded, his mouth full of the sweet, fruity snack. _

_Qui-Gon smiled and poured some juice into a glass for Zane and handed it to him._

_Zane took it with his sticky fingers and sipped a little of it to help soften what was in his mouth._

_Qui-Gon washed his hands and put away the things that were on the counter. He sat down across from Zane and watched him eat._

_After Zane finished every morsel of his snack, he went over to the sink and washed his hands and face. "Thanks for the snack, Master Jinn."_

_"Feeling better?"_

_Zane's smile rapidly faded as he sat back down at the table. "No. Can I go with you and Obi-Wan on the mission? Please?_

_Qui-Gon picked up the plate and cup and went over to the sink to wash them. "I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, it'll be boring, and it shouldn't take us very long to get the Federation to reach a settlement."_

_Zane sighed and got up. "I need to go finish my homework."_

_"Alright then," Qui-Gon said, wringing out the dish rag to wash the table with._

Zane shook his head of the memory and listened a little while longer to make sure the footsteps had gone away. Satisfied, he began to organize the contents of the crate so that he would have enough room to sit and then climbed in. Taking his small bag off, he put it on top of the dry rations and then closed the lid, making sure he left it open a little so that he could get fresh air and get out later. Settling himself on the floor of the crate, Zane began the long wait.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Obi-Wan watched the Trade Federation ship grow larger as they approached and took a deep, calming breath. Something wasn't right, he could sense it, but just as he grasped for it to determine what it was, it eluded him. Stretching out with the Force, Obi-Wan began a search of the ship, but he didn't get far from the ship when he sensed a weakly-made Force cloak and who was hiding behind it. Obi-Wan frowned, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Padawan, what's wrong?" asked Qui-Gon when he sensed the sudden change of Obi-Wan's mood.

"We have an extra passenger," Obi-Wan responded, his voice low. "Excuse me, Master," he said as he left the cockpit and headed for the cargo bay.

Entering the cargo bay, Obi-Wan looked around the room that held boxes filled with spare parts, emergency food supplies, and other things. "Zane, come out of there right now!"

A frantic shuffling came from one of the crates and then the lid of the crate slid aside and a head of reddish-brown hair appeared as Zane made his way out of the crate.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and waited for the young boy to move the lid back into place, then he ran over to him, stopping a few feet from him. Zane looked up at him, but when he saw the expression on Obi-Wan's face, he looked down at his feet instead.

"Zane, I told you quiet clearly before I left that you can not come with us."

"But I wanted to." Zane looked up at Obi-Wan. "I'd rather be with you than at the Temple."

Obi-Wan's face softened and he knelt down to be at eye-level with Zane. "Jedi don't run away just because people dislike them."

"I'm sorry," Zane said and hugged Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan returned the hug and then stood up. "I'll think of a suitable punishment for you later."

"Why not give him extra meditation to do while we're negotiating with the Trade Federation?" Qui-Gon suggested as he stood in the doorway of the cargo bay.

"Master Jinn!" Zane gleefully shouted out and ran toward him to give him a hug.

Qui-Gon grinned and picked Zane up, letting the boy hug him. "Can I go watch the nego, um, negoations?" Zane asked.

"I suppose you might as well. The Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short," Qui-Gon said, earning a grin from Zane.

"Don't pamper him, Master. How will he ever learn right from wrong if he keeps getting rewarded for disobeying?" Obi-Wan said as he approached them.

"Better than wondering if he'll stay on the ship. Besides, its not like he disobeys all the time."

"You have a point. I could prevent him from accessing the Force for a couple hours as a punishment."

"It's your call, Padawan."

Obi-Wan looked at Zane and placed his right hand on his head. "Alright, Zane, you can go to the negotiations with us, but as a punishment you won't be allowed to access the Force for three hours." Before Zane could protest, Obi-Wan created a Force barrier that would prevent Zane from accessing the Force.

Tears filled Zane's eyes when he could no longer feel the Force and then he began to cry into Qui-Gon's shoulder. "I don't like it. You're mean."

"Shh, young one. We need to get going, we have just docked inside the hanger-bay." Qui-Gon put Zane down and pulled the hood of Zane's cloak up over his head.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both pulled their hoods up, and then all three of them headed for the ramp.

Zane walked between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, while Qui-Gon walked a few steps ahead. At the bottom of the ramp was a silver protocol droid.

"I'm TC-14 at your service. This way please."

They followed the droid into a formal conference room that had a long oval-shaped black table with seats surrounding it. There was a bird cage at the left corner of the room next to the doorway that contained exotic, bird-like creatures. Across from the doorway was a large window where an excellent view of Naboo could be seen.

"We are greatly honored by your visit, ambassadors. Make yourselves comfortable. My master will be with you shortly," TC-14 said before leaving the room.

When Zane saw Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon remove their hoods, he did the same. After wiping away the remaining tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his cloak, Zane walked over to the window and looked at the lush, green planet. "What planet is that?"

"It's Naboo, a planet near the outer rim." Obi-Wan said.

"It has so many trees!" Zane said, fascinated at the sight. "Are we going to go down there?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No, once we're done with the negotiations here we'll be heading back to the Temple."

"Oh," Zane said, disappointed.

Qui-Gon sat down at the head of the table near the door and Obi-Wan sat down on the chair closest to Qui-Gon, while Zane continued to look with longing at Naboo.

"What fun is a mission if you can't even go to the planet?" Zane asked and pressed his forehead onto the cold glass, as if that would help him get closer to the planet.

"We're not here to have fun, Zane," Qui-Gon said. "We are here because it is our job to be peacemakers. The Trade Federation has blockaded Naboo and is preventing any shipping from reaching the planet. We need to get this issue resolved peacefully so that shipping can resume."

"When do you get to use your lightsabers?" Zane asked as he turned around to face them.

"Only when necessary," Obi-Wan replied.

"When will the negoations start?"

"As soon as the viceroy comes," Obi-Wan said and then looked at Qui-Gon. "Is it in their nature to make us wait so long?"

"No. I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute."

"Zane, come over here please," Obi-Wan said with concern in his voice.

Zane hurried over to Obi-Wan just as TC-14 returned with a tray of drinks.

Obi-Wan took the small cup of water from the droid and took a sip before placing it on the table. "Zane, if Qui-Gon or I order you to do something, you must do it immediately, no questions asked. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Zane said and then took a cup from the droid. Just as he was taking a sip, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan leapt to their feet and ignited their lightsabers as they sensed the death of their captain and copilot. Zane jumped and dropped the water he was holding, spilling it onto his cloak. With wide eyes, Zane looked up at Obi-Wan. "What's going on?" He heard the droid say "sorry," and looked over to see that the droid had dropped the tray and the pitcher of water.

Qui-Gon spotted a green gas coming out of the vents and disengaged his lightsaber. "Dioxins. Zane, take a deep breath and hold it!"

Zane did as he was told and then grabbed hold of Obi-Wan's cloak.

Obi-Wan removed the Force barrier from Zane so he could have access to the Force. He sent Zane a picture of what he had to do and Zane quickly complied, running to the side of the doorway while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan leapt to an overhang on the ceiling.

Zane removed the training lightsaber from his belt and heard the door slide open. He heard the droid set the pitcher onto the tray and walk out of the room and say "Oh, excuse me."

"Check it out, Corporal. We'll cover you," one of the battle droids said.

"Roger, roger," the corporal said.

Zane felt his lungs begin to burn as he continued to hold his breath. He saw two lightsabers ignite from the doorway and heard the droids' response before shooting at them. The lightsabers swung, deflecting the blasterbolts, and then Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon swung down, grabbed their respective lightsabers and moved out of the room.

Zane carefully emerged from the room and saw that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were rapidly finishing off the battle droids. He took a breath of clean air and kept his lightsaber in a defensive position as he waited for further instructions. He watched with awe as they gracefully fought, deflecting blaster bolts, twirling around, slicing through droids and Force pushing them.

After finishing off the droids in the immediate area, Obi-Wan ran over to Zane. "Are you all right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, follow behind us as fast as possible. We'll take care of the fighting," Obi-Wan said before running to join Qui-Gon, who was heading to the command bridge.

Zane ran as fast as his legs could take him, using the Force for a burst of speed when he needed it. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon cut down droids as they quickly made their way down the hallway, preventing any blasterfire from reaching Zane.

"Zane! Stay with Master Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan said as he deflected a blasterbolt that came from a droid coming down the left corridor.

Zane dashed over to the door Qui-Gon was cutting through, narrowly avoiding a blasterbolt that sizzled past his back. Zane watched as Qui-Gon almost completed cutting through the door before pausing for a second. Qui-Gon got a funny look on his face and then plunged his lightsaber into the middle of the doors, making the metal melt.

"Why did you make that face?" Zane asked.

Qui-Gon grunted as he focused on using the Force to aid him in melting the doors. "They closed two blast doors behind this one."

"Oh." Zane looked back at Obi-Wan, who was still skillfully protecting them as Qui-Gon worked to get through the door.

"Master! Destroyers!" Obi-Wan said, glancing briefly over his shoulders. Obi-Wan swung his blade around, preparing to face the destroyers.

Qui-Gon pulled his lightsaber out of the door and within milliseconds he was beside Obi-Wan just as the deadly barrage began.

Zane stood frozen at the door and watched as the blasterbolts simply bounced off the destroyers' shields.

"They have shield generators!" Obi-Wan said, his mind working furiously on how to help Zane get out of this unharmed.

"It's a standoff. Zane, jump onto my back!" Qui-Gon said.

Turning off his saber and hooking it onto his belt, Zane swallowed hard before running and jumping onto Qui-Gon's back. He was a little surprised when Qui-Gon remained steady from the impact. His heart hammering in his chest, Zane wrapped his arms securely around Qui-Gon's chest and wrapped his legs around the older Jedi's waist, making sure that he didn't hinder his movements.

"Let's go," Qui-Gon said and with Force-enhanced speed they tore down the corridor.

They reached a ventilator shaft and Qui-Gon help Zane go through before going in himself. Obi-wan joined them and they began crawling quickly through the shaft.

"Which way do I go?" Zane said.

"Let me get past you and then you can follow behind me," Qui-Gon said, grunting as he squeezed passed Zane. "You think they would make these shafts bigger."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Come on, let's go, or I'll just squeeze past you."

Qui-Gon snorted and started to move forward. Minutes later, they reached an opening that led into a large hanger bay. Qui-Gon carefully swung open the grate, making as little noise as possible and then jumped down behind some crates.

Zane looked down at the drop and then began to back up. "I can't jump down there," he squeaked out.

"Be calm, Zane. Qui-Gon will help you to land safely."

"You're sure?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You trusted him enough when he ordered you to jump onto his back while fighting destroyers."

"Well, okay." Zane crouched down at the opening and leaped out. He felt Qui-Gon guide his descent with the Force and before he knew it, his feet was on the ground again. Qui-Gon motioned for him to stay low as Obi-Wan joined them on the ground.

They crept among the crates and then Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon split up and looked through an opening between two columns of stacked crates.

"Battle droids," Qui-Gon observed.

"It's an invasion army," Obi-Wan added as he watched the droids load onto the ships.

"This is an odd play for the Trade Federation," Qui-Gon stated. "We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum." He glanced at Obi-Wan and then back out to the droids and ships. "Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet."

"You were right about one thing, Master. The negotiations were short," Obi-Wan said, smiling. "I'll take Zane with me."

Qui-Gon nodded his head and then slipped away.

"But there were no negoations." Zane said in a low voice.

"Exactly. Now let's go and keep quiet."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sneaking onto a transport without discovery, Obi-Wan and Zane hid, and waited for the transport to take them down to the surface. Zane sat in Obi-Wan's lap and rested his head on the padawan's chest. A yawn escaped his mouth and he closed his eyes as sleep beckoned to him, Obi-Wan's heartbeat lulling Zane into a brief, restful slumber.

Obi-Wan watched Zane sleep and allowed himself to smile. He hugged Zane a little closer to himself and breathed in the smell of his hair.

_"It's a boy." A small squirming, crying, bundle was placed carefully into Obi-Wan's arms and instantly the newborn's sobs began to die down into whimpers._

_Obi-Wan looked down at the baby in his arms and examined the baby's reddish splotched features. He gently brushed his thumb across the baby's cheeks, wiping away the tears. Tears pricked at Obi-Wan's eyes and then he looked up and walked over to the bedside of the child's mother. _

"_He's beautiful." He sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead. "Have you decided on a name?"_

_The baby's mother slowly opened her eyes, exhaustion from the birth showing on her face as she turned her head to look at Obi-Wan. "Zane." She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep._

_Concerned, Obi-Wan checked her vitals with the Force and found that it was only pure exhaustion. He looked down at Zane and gently rocked him in his arms. "We should let your mother sleep." He carried Zane over to the window of the bedroom and looked outside, where a sandstorm was raging._

Obi-Wan smiled at the memory and looked out the tiny peephole that was in the unused corridor they were hiding in. Naboo was slowly coming into view. A couple of minutes later, the transport landed with an odd whine. "Wake up, we've landed," whispered Obi-Wan, running his fingers through Zane's curly hair.

Zane rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then got up. "Already?"

"We were already really close to the planet. Let's go before they start unloading the droids."

Zane nodded his head and followed Obi-Wan safely out of the ship.

As soon as they were out of the ship, they ran into the forest in the direction that Obi-Wan sensed his Master was. Obi-Wan's danger sense screamed as he sensed four battle droids on STAPS come up behind them. "Keep running, Zane!" Obi-Wan shouted as he deflected blasterfire and ran. He managed to take out two of the droids just as he spotted Qui-Gon ahead, who aided him in dispatching the other two battle droids.

An odd creature, who had been following Qui-Gon stood up from the ground and gestured with his hands as he spoke to Qui-Gon. "You saved my again."

"That was close," Zane said as he caught his breath.

"What's this?" Obi-Wan asked. The creature had two long flat ears that hung from behind his head like hair and eyes that seemed to pop out of his head.

"A local," Qui-Gon said with a sigh. "Let's get out of here before more of those droids show up.

"More?" the creature said. "More did you spake?"

"You're funny," Zane said when he sensed the creature's surprised emotions. "Come on!" He beckoned with his hands.

The creature looked around hurriedly before running after them. "Ex-squeeze-me, but de mostest safest place would be Gunga City. Is where I grew up. Tis a hidden city."

"A city?" said Qui-Gon.

"Uh-huh."

"Can you take us there?" Qui-Gon asked.

The creature immediately realized his mistake and tried to backtrack. "Uh, on second thought, no. Not really, no."

"No?" Qui-Gon said, keeping his annoyance hidden.

"Tis embarrassing, but, uh, my afraid my been banished. My forgotten. Da bosses would do terrible tings to me. Terrible tings to me if me goen back dare."

A rumbling sound came from the woods as the droids and their land transports moved on the ground and crushed anything in their path.

"Do you hear that?" Qui-Gon said, pointing to where the noise was coming from.

The creature raised his ear and put a hand to his ear. "Yah."

"That is the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way," Qui-Gon said, looking back at the creature.

Seeing where Qui-Gon was going with this, Obi-Wan approached the creature. "If they find us, they will crush us, and grind us into tiny pieces and blast us into oblivion."

Zane's eyes widened and he glanced back to where the droids had landed and gulped.

The creature also saw the validity of Obi-Wan's point and decided that getting blasted would be worse then what the bosses would do. "Uh, yousa point is well seen. This way. Hurry!" the creature said, swinging around, his ears almost hitting Obi-Wan, who ducked out of the way with a smile on his face.

Obi-Wan jogged over to Zane, who was still looking in the direction of the droids.

"Were they really going to do all that to us?" Zane said, his eyes wide when he looked at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan chuckled and ruffled Zane's hair "They have to catch us first. Come on, let's go catch up." Together they took off after Qui-Gon and the creature, who were already some distance ahead.

Almost fifteen minutes later, they arrived at a large, murky lake.

"How much further?" Qui-Gon asked the creature, sensing that they needed to hurry and that Zane was getting tired.

"Wesa goen underwater, okeday? Ah, my warning you. Gungans no liken outsiders, so don spect a warm welcome."

"Oh, don't worry. This hasn't been our day for warm welcomes," Obi-Wan said before kneeling beside Zane to show him how to use a rebreather.

"I'm tired, Obi-Wan. I don't think I can swim," Zane said, studying the vegetation underneath his feet.

Obi-Wan smiled. "All you need to do, young one, is breathe through the rebreather and hang on to me. You won't have to swim. Alright?"

"I guess." Zane accepted the rebreather and put it into his mouth.

Obi-Wan knelt down so that Zane could climb onto his back and then he took a spare rebreather from his belt and put it into his mouth. By that time, the Gungan had made a noisy spiral dive into the lake.

Obi-Wan and Zane joined Qui-Gon just as he put the rebreather into his mouth and they both walked into the cold murky lake. Qui-Gon looked behind them to make sure they weren't being spied on just as the Gungan's head emerged from the water.

"Yousa follow me now, okeday?"

With that being said, they both descended into the water and began the long swim into the depths of the lake.

Zane watched with fascination as they passed schools of fish, coral reefs, and many other things that one sees underwater. His eyes were wide in amazement as they approached a couple hundred bubble-like buildings that lit up the bottom of the lake. They approached one of the bubbles and as Zane was wondering how they would get inside, the creature passed right through the bubble. At first, Zane became worried that there would be water inside too, but instead when they entered the bubble, they entered a very dry place, except for where their clothes were dripping water.

Obi-Wan let Zane down, and Zane removed the rebreather and handed it to Obi-Wan. "Wow, this place is cool! How do they keep the water out and how did we get in without flooding the place? If we can get in, can the fish get in too?" His musings were interrupted by their Gungan guide.

"So good bein home!"

The Gungans in the area gasped and moved away from the Jedi, and began chattering amongst themselves about the humans who had just entered their home.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Zane walked forward, following their Gungan guide, and then stopped when they heard an animal approach them. Looking in that direction, they saw a Gungan sitting on top of an odd two legged creature.

"Hey, yousa. Stopa dare!"

"Heyo-dales, Cap'n Tarpals. Mesa back!"

"Noah gain, Jar Jar. Yousa goen tada bosses. Yousa in big-dudu dis time."

"Uhh. Ay, ay," said Jar Jar as another Gungan mounted on a creature came up to his other side, and then he gasped when Tarpals' power pole shocked him. "How wude."

"Hey, he's just trying to help us!" Zane objected and moved forward towards Jar Jar. "Leave him alone."

Obi-Wan grabbed Zane's shoulder to keep him from going further. "Don't, unless you want to get a shock from one of those poles too."

"But Jar Jar didn't do anything wrong!"

"We'll discuss this later - for now you need to follow our lead," Obi-Wan said as the guards motioned them to go down the pathway and led them to the bosses' board room.

They entered a circular room a couple of minutes later that vaguely resembled the Council room in the Jedi Temple. There were two stairs, one on each side of the bubble building, that led up to a platform where there were five seats. Each one had a Gungan in their respective seats and the head of the four Gungans sat in the middle.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Zane stood in the middle of the room and looked up at the Gungans.

"Tkk-tkk-tkk-tkk-tkk-tkk-tkk! Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of Mackineeks up dare is new weesong."

"A droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them," Qui-Gon said, not fazed by the head boss's reaction.

"Wesa no like da Naboo. Tkk-tkk-tkk-tkk-tkk. Da Naboo tink day so smarty. Day tink day brains so big."

Obi-Wan stepped forward next to Qui-Gon. "Once those droids take control of the surface, they will take control of you."

"Wesa no tink so. Day not know of uss-en."

"You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this," Obi-Wan replied, his forehead furrowed.

"Wesa no carrrre-nn about da Naboo," the top boss sputtered out.

"Then speed us on our way," Qui-Gon answered, using a subtle mind trick.

"Wesa ganna speed yous away."

"We could use a transport," Qui-Gon continued with another mind trick.

"Wesa give yousa una bongo."

A "hmm," was heard from Jar Jar as the top boss continued and began to grin, showing his teeth. "Da speediest way tooda Naboo, is goen through the planet core. Now go." He pointed toward the exit.

"Thank you for your help. We leave in peace."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed and they turned to leave.

"What's a bongo, Master Jinn?" Zane asked.

"A transport, I hope," Qui-Gon answered.

Before they exited the room, Jar Jar spoke up. "Deysa setten yousa up. Goen through da planet core? Bad bombin. Mmm, any help here would be hot."

"We have to help him, Obi-Wan," said Zane, tugging on Obi-Wan's still-wet cloak.

Obi-Wan ignored him and spoke to Qui-Gon. "Master, we're short on time."

"We'll need a navigator to get us through the planet's core," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully "This Gungan may be of help."

Zane grinned when Qui-Gon went to the center of the room.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and waited. "This better not take long, Master."

"What is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?" Qui-Gon asked the head boss.

"Hisen soon to be pune-ished."

"Ohh," groaned Jar Jar, and Zane patted him reassuringly on the arm.

"I saved his life," Qui-Gon continued. "He owes me what you call a 'life-debt.' Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now."

"Binkssssss, yousa havena liveplay with thisen hisen?"

"Um, uh-huh."

The top boss made a loud blubbering sound, shaking his massive lips. "Begone wit him!"

Qui-Gon bowed his head and then turned to join the others. "See, that didn't take long."

"Count me outta dis one," said Jar Jar as the Gungan guard released him from his chains. "Better dead here than dead in da core. Ye gods! What mesa sayin?"

Zane laughed. "Come on, Jar Jar. It won't be bad. Obi-Wan is a good pilot." He grabbed Jar Jar's hand and pulled him in the direction Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon went.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They were given an odd-shaped ship that was called a bongo and they settled themselves inside Zane sat in the back with Qui-Gon, and Jar Jar sat in the front with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan drove the ship out into the water and directed it to the entrance that led to the core.

"Dis is nutsen," Jar Jar said before spotting a fish out the window. "Oh, gooberfish!"

"Why were you banished, Jar Jar?" Obi-Wan asked as he steered the ship past a school of fish.

"It's a longo tale-o, buta small part of it would be mesa... clumsy."

"You were banished because you were clumsy?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

"Yousa might be sayin dat. Mesa cause mabbe one, two-y little bitty axadentes, huh? Yud-say boom da gassar, den crashin der boss's heyblibber, den banished."

A large fish came up behind the bongo, flung its tongue out, grabbed the tail of the bongo and pulled it toward its mouth. The bongo lurched violently as its forward movement was halted.

"Uh-oh!" Jar Jar cried out.

"Obi-Wan, it's got us! What do we do?" Zane said, looking to the back at the bongo where the monstrous fish was.

"Big goober fish! Huge-o teeth!" Jar Jar exclaimed.

Zane clutched large portions of Qui-Gon's cloak and laid his head against his side, trying to be brave.

"Calm down, Jar Jar. If I can just attract that larger fish to this one..." Obi-Wan's words were cut off when the bongo jolted as it was released from the large goober fish's mouth when the even larger fish bit down on the smaller one.

"There's always a bigger fish," Qui-Gon said as he rubbed soothing circles on Zane's back.

"Mesa tink we goen back now," said Jar Jar.

"When we've already gotten this far? I don't think so. Besides, we don't want to have to face that fish - and I have a feeling that it wasn't really a fish." Obi-Wan steered the ship around columns of rocks, this time keeping his senses open wider than before.

"Where wesa going?"

"Don't worry. The Force will guide us," Qui-Gon said with certainty.

"Ohh, maxi big, da Force," Jar Jar said. "Well, dat smells stinkowiff."

At that moment the alarm began to blare. "We're losing power!" Obi-Wan said as he began to work on fixing the problem.

"Ohhh, no!" Jar Jar whimpered.

Zane opened his eyes, seeing that it was dark in the ship with only faint lights. "What's happening?"

"It will be alright, Zane," said Qui-Gon. "Just close your eyes and use the Force to bring you calmness, like you were taught. Obi-Wan will fix the problem."

"Wesa dyin here!" Jar Jar started to sob.

"Just relax, Jar Jar. We're not in trouble yet," Qui-Gon said with confidence in his voice.

"Whats'et? Monsters out dare. Leakin in here. All sinkin and no power? Whena yousa tinkin wesa in trouble??"

Obi-Wan crossed a few wires, causing them to spark, and then closed the panel once the lights came back on and the engine started running again. "Power's back."

"Huh?" Jar Jar looked out of the front window and saw a huge animal with rows of pointy teeth right in front of them. "Aah, monster's back!"

The monster roared at them and opened its huge gaping jaws to swallow them whole, but Obi-Wan turned the bongo sideways, pushed the vehicle to its highest speed and sped away.

Jar Jar was flailing hysterically and whimpering as the monster, a large eel, chased after them.

"Relax," Qui-Gon commanded. He placed a hand on Jar Jar's shoulder and sent a sleep suggestion. Jar Jar moaned and then fell asleep.

"You overdid it," Obi-Wan said as he steered the ship to the right and to the left. Seconds later another animal rose up in front of them and Obi-Wan swung the bongo to the right just in time so that the large animal would get the eel instead.

"Head for that outcropping," Qui-Gon said as he pointed.

The bongo started to head for the surface and within minutes they came up partly out of the water in a lake that was next to the city of Theed.

"Mmm, disin loverly," Jar Jar commented, waking up from his short nap.

Zane opened his eyes and looked around as Obi-Wan docked the bongo near land and powered down the engines. "We're here? Wow, it's so pretty."

Qui-Gon climbed out of the bongo and then helped Zane out. on get comfortable, we e got to hurry. Obi-Wan and Jar Jar got out of the bongo and they headed in the direction where they sensed the queen, being careful to avoid any droids that might be around.

They entered a walkway that lead toward the plaza and crept through it, easily by-passing many battle droids. Qui-Gon and the others spotted a group of people being led away from the palace by about ten battle droids. Carefully moving forward they managed to get in front of the procession where the walkway turned into a balcony.

"Zane and Jar Jar," said Qui-Gon, "stay up here until one of us signals both of you to come down. Obi-Wan and I will deal with the battle droids."

"Yes sir," Zane agreed. He watched as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon leaped out one of the many openings. "Jar Jar, no!" Zane exclaimed as Jar Jar got too close to the opening. The Jedi youngling used the Force to jerk Jar Jar back.

The sounds of battle were heard below and then there was silence. Carefully looking out of the window, Zane saw Obi-Wan beckon them to come down. When Zane realized how long the drop was, he swallowed hard and managed to get himself to sit on the sill. "Come on, Jar Jar. It's not too bad of a jump."

"Uh, uh. Yousa first."

Zane shook his head. "No, you go first."

Obi-Wan jumped back up to the archway, grabbed Jar Jar and Zane, and jumped with them to the group below that was beginning to leave. "Come on," Obi-Wan said, urging them forward as they followed behind the group.

Once the group was out of sight of the street, Qui-Gon spoke to the Queen. "We're ambassadors for the supreme chancellor."

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassador," a man with grayish-white hair and a pointed beard stated.

"The negotiations never took place. It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic," responded Qui-Gon.

"They've knocked out all our communications," The security guard informed him.

"Do you have transports?" Qui-Gon asked, thinking quickly.

"In the main hangar. This way," The security guard answered, pointing to where the main hangar was located.

With that, they continued on toward to the hangar, going through several alleyways. When they entered the hangar through a side entrance, they saw that it was occupied by droids - and a few of them were guarding some pilots.

"There are too many of them," The security guard said when he saw the droids.

"That won't be a problem," Qui-Gon said and looked toward the Queen. "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is with my people."

"They will kill you if you stay," Qui-Gon pointed out

"They wouldn't dare," The man with the gray pointy beard responded.

The security guard added, "They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her."

"There is something else behind this, Your Highness," Qui-Gon said. "There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

"Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help," The man with the gray pointy beard stated.

The security guard added his own opinion too. "Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous."

"Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can," The man with the gray pointy beard continued. "They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave."

"Either choice presents great danger to us all," the Queen said, looking at her handmaidens behind her.

"We are brave, Your Highness," one of the handmaidens answered.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now," Qui-Gon said, drawing the Queen's attention back to him.

"Then I will plead our case to the senate," the Queen responded, turning back to the man with the gray pointy beard. "Be careful, Governor."

Obi-Wan whispered to Zane to stick close to the group and hurried to catch up to Qui-Gon.

"We'll need to free those pilots," The security guard said, pointing to where the pilots were.

"I'll deal with that," Obi-Wan said, motioning for the security guard to stay with the group while he dealt with the droids.

Qui-Gon continued to lead the group towards the Queen's ship, a sleek chrome spacecraft, and stopped near the ramp of the ship when one of the battle droids saw him and commanded them to halt.

"I'm an ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor. I'm taking these people to Coruscant."

"Where are you taking them?" the battle droid asked.

"To Coruscant," Qui-Gon repeated.

"Coruscant? Uh, that doesn't compute. Uh, wait. You're under arrest!" The battle droid said, pointing his finger at the group.

With that, Qui-Gon whipped out his lightsaber, sliced two of the droids in half, and then went to slice the third one. At the same time, Obi-Wan struck at the droids guarding the pilots, kicking and slicing them.

Qui-Gon deflected the blasterfire from the remaining droids and shouted for them to move onto the ship.

Obi-Wan finished dealing with the droids surrounding the pilots and ordered them to go, guarding them as they ran for the ship.

Zane waited inside the ship near the ramp, but out of the way of everyone coming in. Once people stopped coming, Zane and Jar Jar peaked outside and saw Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon finish off a few more droids before dashing up the ramp.

Qui-Gon headed off to the cockpit and Obi-Wan stayed with Jar Jar and Zane. "Zane, go to the cockpit with Qui-Gon. Jar Jar, come with me" Obi-Wan led Jar Jar into a small room where the astromech droids were kept. "Now stay here and keep out of trouble." Obi-Wan closed the door and then ran off toward the cockpit.

The door to the cockpit slid open and Zane entered and stood by Qui-Gon just as they reached the blockade.

"There's the blockade," the pilot announced.

Obi-Wan entered and settled his hands onto Zane's shoulders. Less than a second later, the ship shook as it was fired upon by enemy ships. The fire power splattered against the shields and made a crackling sound upon impact. An alarm began to beep, signaling the astromech droids to go fix what had been hit.

"The shield generator's been hit! The pilot exclaimed.

"We're losing droids fast!" Obi-Wan said as he watched the screen that showed the droids working outside the ship.

"The poor droids..." Zane said He bit his lower lip when only two droids remained.

"If we can't get the shield generator fixed, we'll be sitting ducks," The security guard stated.

"The shields are gone!" the pilot exclaimed, the security guard's fear coming to life.

Whistling and beeping came from the last droid remaining as it continued to work.

"Come on little droid!" Zane pleaded just as the droid made a new connection that restored the shields.

"The power's back! That little droid did it! He bypassed the main power drive," the pilot said in wonderment. "Deflector shields up at maximum."

Zane smiled and looked up at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "Did you see? That little droid did it! The Force must have been with him, huh? "

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Indeed, young one."

Qui-Gon simply shook his head as they sped past one of the enemy ships. "Or with us, perhaps."

"Oh, let's not ruin his fun, Master."

They got past the blockade and as soon as they were out of firing range, the pilot checked the power levels. "There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant. The hyperdrive is leaking. We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship."

Obi-Wan went over to examine the starmap in a computer that was over to the side and sat down on the chair. Zane followed him and stood next to him.

"Here, Master, Tatooine." Obi-Wan looked behind him at Qui-Gon and then back at the screen. "It's small, out of the way, poor. The Trade Federation has no presence there."

"How can you be sure?" The security guard asked.

Qui-Gon stood behind Obi-Wan and examined the information. "It's controlled by the Hutts.

The security guard immediately protested. "You can't take Her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters. If they discovered her..."

"It'd be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation, except that the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us the advantage," Qui-Gon pointed out.

The pilot set course for Tatooine and the security guard went to go retrieve the droid that had saved them. The Jedi left the cockpit and headed to the Queen's main chamber, where the Queen was waiting with her handmaidens for a status report.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Zane?"

"Are you and Master Qui-Gon still upset with me for sneaking aboard your ship?"

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stopped walking and looked at Zane, who had lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Well, we can't stay upset forever. Obi-Wan said, kneeling down to be at eyelevel with Zane. "And no, you were not the cause of the mission going bad."

"You sure?" Zane raised his head to look into Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Yes I'm sure." Obi-Wan said and gave Zane a brief hug. "Now let's get going. The Queen is waiting."

"Okay. Then can we get something to eat? My stomach is rumbling."

"Of course, I'm sure we all could use something to eat," Qui-Gon said and then led them down the corridor.

The security guard had arrived with the droid just before the Jedi got there and was introducing the Queen to the little astromech. "An extremely well-put-together little droid, Your Highness. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives."

"It is to be commended," the Queen responded. "What is its number?"

"R2-D2, Your Highness," The security guard said after looking at the number.

"Thank you, R2-D2," the Queen said and Artoo chirped happily back. "Padme. Clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude."

The handmaiden called Padme bowed to the Queen and went over to Artoo, but did not leave.

Artoo whistled, quite happy with the Queen's instructions.

"Continue, Captain," the Queen said, looking back at the captain of the security guards.

"Your Highness, with your permission, we're heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It's in a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation," Qui-Gon informed her.

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this," The captain of the security guards said, uncomfortable with the choice of planet.

"You must trust my judgment, Your Highness," Qui-Gon said to assure the Queen that this was the best choice.

"Very well," the Queen said after spotting Padme nod her head ever so slightly before she and Artoo left the room.

The Jedi bowed and then left the room to head for the kitchen.

* * *

I love reviews :) Pretty please.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Padme took Artoo to a room where parts and droids were repaired and cleaned. Finding a cleaning rag, she got some cleaning solution and began to give Artoo a good scrubbing.

Artoo beeped in contentment.

"Heydey ho!" Jar Jar said, peeking his head out from around the door.

Padme jumped, somewhat startled by Jar Jar's appearance and looked to where the voice had come from.

"Sorry."

"That's alright. Come over here."

"Husa are yousa?" Jar Jar asked as he walked into the room.

"I'm Padme. I attend Her Highness, Queen Amidala. This is Artoo-Detoo." She scrubbed at a black spot on Artoo's dome. "You're a Gungan, aren't you?" Padme asked, curious about the rarely seen race that the Nubians had once fought.

"Uh-huh. Mesa Jar Jar Binks."

"How'd you end up here with us?"

"My no know. Mesa day starten pitty okeyday witda brisky morning munchen. Den boom! Getten berry scared and grabben dat Jedi, and pow—mesa here."

Artoo chirped in amusement.

"Huh. Mesa getten berry, berry scared."

Artoo beeped loudly in response, thinking that the Gungan was rather cowardly, perhaps because he was unfamiliar with the outside world. Artoo let out a low wrrr of encouragement, after all, the Gungan was still rather young and needed encouragement and not criticsm.

~*~*~

Zane happily dug into the rehydrated meal, bantha meat with gravy and mushy green vegetables.

"Don't forget to breath, Zane." Obi-Wan said after slowly chewing a piece of his meat. "The food won't run away from you and you don't want to get a stomachache."

Chewing his food a little bit slower, Zane nodded his head and then took a sip of juice to wash down the food that was in his mouth.

Qui-Gon speared a few greens with his fork and put them in his mouth, enjoying the juicy sweetness of the vegetables. "We should be arriving at Tatooine in twelve hours, the pilot will want to make sure that we won't be easy to track down."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Plenty of time to get some sleep."

Zane finished off the last of his meal and yawned. "That tasted good. Do I have to do extra meditation before I go to bed?"

"I think I'll let it slide, for now. You've had a busy day." Obi-Wan said and then took another bite of meat from his plate.

Zane nodded his head and went to throw the disposable plate and utensil away and then washed his face and hands in the tiny sink.

"Can you find your way back to the spare cabins that we showed you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, Master Jinn." Zane bowed to them both and left the kitchen area. On his way to the cabins, Zane decided that he wanted to meet Artoo personally. He headed in the direction where the droids were kept and heard the beeps of the Artoo unit just beyond where the droids were kept. Zane walked into the room and saw that Padme was almost finished with cleaning Artoo up.

"Hello," Zane said in a low voice so that he wouldn't startle Padme.

Padme looked up and saw Zane in the doorway. "Hello, what's your name?"

"I'm Zane. You're Padme, right?"

"Yes." Padme finished scrubbing a dirty smug off Artoo. "I didn't know Jedi had two padawans."

"They don't. I sortof sneaked aboard their ship before they left the Temple." Zane admitted, his cheeks growing warm in embarrassment.

Padme raised an eyebrow and then shook her head. "Do you want to help me finish cleaning Artoo? There are extra rags in the bottom right drawer."

"No thanks. I just came to tell Artoo that he did a great job today and then go to bed. I don't want Master Jinn and Obi-Wan upset with me again."

Artoo whistled his thanks and beeped an encouragement to him.

Laughing, Zane went over and hugged Artoo. "You're a smart droid." Zane backed up to the doorway. "Goodnight." He said and then ran to where the cabins were before Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon discovered that he was not there.

After brushing his teeth with a spare toothbrush that he'd found, Zane hung his cloak onto a chair and then crawled into the lower bunk.

Obi-Wan entered the cabin and placed his cloak on top of Zane's before tucking Zane in. "Sleep well, young one."

Zane yawned and made his head comfortable on the surprisingly fluffy pillow. "Obi-Wan."

"Yes?"

"Will you keep the bad dreams away?" Zane asked, his eyes drifting shut.

Obi-Wan planted a kiss on Zane's forehead. "Of course I will. Now sleep."

~*~*~

Zane woke up about nine hours later and stretched his arms and legs in the bed. He could hear Qui-Gon snoring in the bunk across from them and the creek of the mattress over him as Obi-Wan turned on his other side and then back again.

Quietly getting out of bed, Zane grabbed his cloak and boots and headed for the refresher. After getting cleaned up, Zane went out into the corridor and noticed the lights were dimmed, indicating that most people were probably asleep.

Rolling his shoulders and doing a few other light stretches, Zane prepared to do a couple of gymnastics routines in the deserted corridor. He started by doing two cart wheels, followed by four backflips, and then a hand stand. Zane bit his tongue as he concentrated on staying upside down without using the Force. After remaining in that position for two minutes he did five forward rolls down the corridor and promptly colliding with someone. "Hey." Zane scrambled off the floor and looked up at the person he had bumped into. It was the captain of security. "Hi, um, I was just practicing, you know? I didn't think anyone would be in the corridors right now."

The captain of security frowned at him and shook his finger at Zane. "The ship's corridors are no place for doing gymnastics no matter what time of day it is."

Zane swallowed hard and he took a step back. "Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." The captain of security said before walking past Zane.

Zane walked into the main lounge that was only a few steps ahead and saw the pilot who had piloted the ship past the blockade sitting on a chair with a datapad in his hands.

"I wouldn't get on Captain Panaka's bad side if I were you." The pilot said and then set his datapad down on the table. "He's a very by the book type of person and not a big risk taker."

Sitting down on a chair on the other side of the table, Zane looked into the cheerful pilot's eyes. "I'll remember that. So, what's your name? My name's Zane."

"I'm Ric Olie."

"You like piloting?"

Ric Olie chuckled. "Do I like it? I enjoy it kid. Flying in space was always a dream of mine when I was younger, although I never thought I would have to fly through a barricade."

Zane smiled. "I like flying too. When will we get to Tatooine?"

"Less than three hours." Ric Olie answered.

"I probably should meditate before we get there." Zane settled himself into a meditation position on the chair and began to meditate on the things that had happened since he had stowed away onto the ship before it had left the Temple.

Three hours passed quickly and he was brought out of his meditation by Obi-Wan's hand on his shoulder.

"We're almost in Tatooine's orbit." Obi-Wan said.

Zane opened his eyes. "Cool." He got out of the chair and followed Obi-Wan to the cockpit where Qui-Gon already was.

"That's it, Tatooine." Obi-Wan said after he sat down in an empty chair.

"Wow. It gots two suns." Zane observed, bouncing on his feet behind the seat that Obi-Wan was sitting in.

"There's a settlement. A spaceport from the looks of it." Ric Olie said, glancing at the indicator screen.

"Land near the outskirts. We don't want to attract attention." Qui-Gon said as he stood behind the Ric Olie.

Zane watched in fascination as they glided into a landing on a flat piece of sandy land. "Is this a desert?"

"The whole planet is a desert." Obi-Wan said and stood up. "Come on, you can help me check out the hyperdrive generator."

Zane bounced excitedly up and down and followed Obi-Wan to the engine room. "So there are no plants at all? What about water?"

"There are a few desert plants and there are plants that can be grown with the right care. Moisture farmers live outside of the cities. They install vaporators on their lands that bring up water from deep in the ground and collect any moisture that might accumulate during the cold night. So there is water, just not very much." Obi-Wan replied.

"Why do people still live here then?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Descendants of the original settlers have a strong tie to the land, plus they might be too poor to afford transportation off the planet. Others come to get away from the craziness of the galaxy to live in isolation, but that doesn't mean Tatooine is not crazy. Gangs, bounty hunters, smugglers, slave traders, and assassins like to make stops on Tatooine because it's a good place to do illegal business or to hide away for awhile."

They stepped into the engine room and Obi-Wan set to work on the hyperdrive generator. Zane watched quietly as Obi-Wan determined if they could fix it.

Qui-Gon stepped into the room fifteen minutes later just as Obi-Wan had finished making his checks. "What have you found?"

"The hyperdrive generator's gone, Master. We'll need a new one."

"That'll complicate things. Be wary. I sense a disturbance in the Force."

"I feel it also, Master." Obi-Wan said with nod of his head.

"Don't let them send any transmissions."

"Can I go too?" Zane asked hopefully, running in front of Qui-Gon to block his way.

"Not this time, Zane." Qui-Gon said and moved for the doorway.

Zane frowned and moved to block Qui-Gon again. "I'll be good."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "You will need clothes that will help you to blend in, but there are none in your size. End of discussion."

Zane pouted and crossed his arm. "Not fair." Seeing that his pout wasn't changing Qui-Gon's mind, Zane stomped from the room.

"This is what happens when he thinks that things are going his way." Obi-Wan remarked. "Now I have to make sure that he doesn't do anything rash."

Qui-Gon turned to face Obi-Wan. "He's only seven years old. It's hard to be patient at that age. As for getting his own way, unfortunately he can't understand the reasons why it seems like he is."

At that moment Jar Jar ran in and fell at Obi-Wan's feet and grabbed his legs. "Obi-Wan, sire, pleeese, no mesa go!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Sorry, Qui-Gon is right in having you go with him. You'll make things less obvious."

Jar Jar groaned despairingly, picked himself up, and walked back into the hallway where Artoo was waiting.

Qui-Gon followed behind Jar Jar and then took the lead, Jar Jar and Artoo following him. They began the long walk to the town, the suns already high overhead, blazing unforgivably on anyone or thing that came under it.

"Dis sun doen murder to mesa skin." Jar Jar declared, rubbing at his arms.

"Wait!" Panaka shouted, running to catch up to them.

Qui-Gon stopped where he was, sweat already trickling down his face. Turning around he saw Panaka and Padme, who was dressed in rough peasant's garb, running toward them.

"Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you. She wishes for Padme to observe the local…"

"No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain. The spaceport is not going to be pleasant."

"The queen wishes it. She is empathic. She's curious about the planet." Panaka pressed.

"I've been trained in self-defense… I can take care of myself." Padme added.

Panaka continued. "Don't make me go back and tell her that you refuse."

Qui-Gon sighed. "This is not a good idea. Stay close to me." Qui-Gon turned and began to lead the group but stopped when he sensed Zane nearing.

"Wait for me!" Zane shouted, running out of the ship, dressed in a miniature version of Qui-Gon's outfit.

Qui-Gon rubbed his temples with his hand and then turned to face Zane.

"I can go now. The handmaidens downsized one of the farmer's outfits for me. You should see them work, they're fast!" Zane said, grinning.

"Does Obi-Wan know that you've left the ship?"

"Um. He does now."

Qui-Gon spotted Obi-Wan standing on the ramp of the ship. /Perhaps I should have chosen my words more carefully./

/Let him go with you. It'll be easier to meditate without worrying that he'll sneak off the ship./

/So says the one who complains that Zane gets his way to many times./

/You basically said yes to him when you added the reason that he couldn't go was because he didn't have appropriate clothes. He has you wrapped around his little finger and you refuse to do anything about it./

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and drew on the Force for calm. Now was not the time for this. "Okay, you can come with us, but stick close to me. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Zane said with a wide beaming smile.

Zane walked next to Jar Jar who was still moaning about the sun and his skin. "Hey, Jar Jar. I'm coming too."

Jar Jar looked down forlornly at Zane, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Reviews are lovely :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They walked across a huge stretch of land, the town just a glimmer in the distance. Twenty minutes later they entered the town.

"Tatooine is home to Jabba the Hutt, who controls the bulk of trafficking in illegal goods, piracy, and slavery that generates most of the planet's wealth. Jabba also controls the spaceports and settlements, all of the populated areas. The desert belongs to the Jawas, who scavenge whatever they find to sell or trade, and to the Tusken Raiders, who live a nomadic lifestyle and feel free to steal from everyone." Qui-Gon informed Padme. "There are a number of farms as well, outlying operations that take advantage of the climate—moisture farms for the most part, operated by off-worlders not a part of the indigenous tribes and scavengers, not connected directly to the Hutts. This is a rough and dangerous place. Most avoid it. Its few spaceports have become havens for those who do not wish to be found."

"Like us." Padme stated, taking in everything she saw.

"Dissen berry berry bad." Jar Jar said and then stepped into something squishy. "Oh! Icky icky goo!"

Zane gazed at everything in fascination. There were many different sounds, smells, aliens, and animals. It was not like Coruscant where speeders, zoomed around all the time, and people walked day and night. It felt like a busy but restful place.

Qui-Gon led them into a square where there were a number of junk shops around. "We'll try one of the smaller dealers."

A bell jingled as they stepped inside and they quickly felt relief from the heat.

A Toydarian spotted them and flapped his way over to them. "Hi chubba da nago?" He asked, his blue snout wagging sideways.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." Qui-Gon answered.

"Ah, yes! Nubian. We have lots of that." The Toydarian nodded and then turned to the back door where most of the spare parts were kept. "Peedunkel! Naba dee unko!"

"My droid has a readout of what I need." Qui-Gon said, indicating Artoo.

The Toydarian grunted when Anakin finally entered the shop. "What took you so long?"

"I was cleaning the fan switches like you--" The sandy haired boy said, wishing that the Toydarian had more patience.

"Chut-chut! Never mind the fan switches! Watch the store! I've got some selling to do!" The Toydarian directed him and then the Todarian beckoned to Qui-Gon. "So… let me take thee out back, huh? Ni you'll find what you need." He chuckled as they went out into the back, Artoo trailing behind them.

Jar Jar picked a random object off a shelf and began examining it. "Hmm?"

"Don't touch anything." Qui-Gon said, grabbing the object out of Jar Jar's hands and putting it back on the shelf as he passed by.

"Hmph!" Jar Jar responded and stuck his long tongue out, making a rude noise. When Qui-Gon was out of sight, Jar Jar spotted another interesting object and picked it up. "Hmm."

The sandy haired boy jumped onto the counter and sat down, letting his legs dangle over the side. He looked at the girl in wonder. "Are you an angel?"

"What?" Padme asked, a little thrown by the question.

"An angel. I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they makes even the most hardened space pirates cry like small children. They live on the moons of Iego, I think."

"I've never heard of angels."

You must be one of them. Maybe you just don't know it."

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?"

"I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot, you know, and someday I'm gonna fly away from this place."

"Got to have a ship first." Zane commented from behind the counter. The sandy haired boy looked behind himself and watched as Zane pushed himself up onto the counter.

"Oh, I'll get one." The sandy haired boy stated and then looked back at Padme.

"You're a pilot?" Padme asked.

The sandy haired boy nodded his head. "Mm-hmm. All my life."

Zane laid on his back on the counter and looked upside down at Padme. "Hmm, can't see her wings this way."

"How long have you been here?" Padme asked, ignoring Zane's remark.

"Since I was very little. Two, I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the Podraces. Watto's a lot better master, I think."

"You're a slave?"

Zane bolted upright a little too quickly and fell off the counter and landed with a loud thump on the floor.

"I'm a person, and my name is Anakin." Anakin said defensively and then flopped down on his stomach and looked behind the counter. "Are you all right?"

Zane sneezed as some dust got into his nose and then slowly sat up, checking himself for any injuries. "I'm okay."

Anakin sat back up to face Padme.

"I'm sorry. I don't fully understand. This is a strange world to me." Padme said apologetically.

Zane walked around to the front of the counter and spotted Jar Jar in the corner fiddling with a droid.

"Hmm. Hmm." Touching the little droid, Jar Jar jumped when the little droid suddenly popped up into its full form and started to dance around. "Where—Wheres yousa goin? Ugh!"

Anakin, Padme, and Zane burst out laughing as Jar Jar tried to catch the droid.

Blubbering in frustration, Jar Jar finally caught the little droid by its neck and held it high in the air. "I got ya."

"Hey!" Anakin said, becoming serious once more.

"What?" Jar Jar asked, looking at Anakin.

"Hit the nose." Anakin told him.

Jar Jar dropped the droid at the revelation. "Oh! Uh." He bent down and poked the droid with his finger and the droid closed back up.

"Qui-Gon could help free you and your mother. He helped Jar Jar, I'm sure he will do the same for you." Zane said, grinning up at Anakin.

Anakin shook his head. "Watto won't sell me."

Zane scrunched up his face as he thought. "We could trade places."

Anakin and Padme looked at Zane in disbelief. "You really don't get out much, do you Zane?" Padme asked, shaking her head.

"You wouldn't last long anyway. I'm still here working for Watto because I'm very good at building things."

Silence followed, broken by Jar Jar who was trying to jungle various parts and running at the same time. "Oh! Aw! Ooh! Uh! Ai, ai! Whoa, ai!" He said as he dropped them and one smacked his foot and was kicked upwards, hitting Jar Jar's mouth.

"We're leaving. Jar Jar." Qui-Gon said, storming back into the store to the square.

"Whaaa!" Jar Jar said as he twirled around in surprise at Qui-Gon's sudden appearance.

"I'm glad to have met you, Anakin." Padme said and followed Qui-Gon.

"I was glad to meet you too." Anakin called.

Zane waved goodbye, followed closely by Jar Jar who momentarily lost them. "What? Wha—Oh."

"Outlanders. They think we know nothing, just because we're so far away from everything." Watto said as he fluttered into the store.

Anakin grabbed a small part that was laying on the table and began to wipe it with a nearby cloth. "They seemed nice to me."

"Clean the racks. Then you can go home." Watto ordered.

"Yippee!" Anakin shouted and jumped off the counter to go do so.

~*~*~

Qui-Gon, Padme, Jar Jar, Zane, and Artoo found a quite spot between two buildings where Qui-Gon continued to talk to Obi-Wan on his comlink.

"And you're sure there's nothing left on board?"

"A few containers of supplies. The queen's wardrobe, some jewelry maybe, but not enough for you to barter with, not in the amount you're talking about." Obi-Wan said, double checking the log of what was in the storage compartments.

"All right. I'm sure another solution will present itself. I'll check back later." Qui-Gon said and ended the call.

"Noah gain! Noah gain. Da beings hereabouts, cawazy! Wesa be wobbed un crunched!" Jar Jar stated, waving his hands and stomping his foot as if that would make his point clear.

"Not likely. We have nothing of value. That's our problem." Qui-Gon responded before leading them back out into the square and to the main street.

Walking further into the town, they passed an outdoor café that automatically caught Jar Jar's attention. Spotting some dead frogs hanging on a line, Jar Jar looked around to make sure that no one was watching and then snared one of the dead frogs with his tongue and pulled it into his mouth.

The vendor spotted the line sticking from Jar Jar's mouth and pointed a finger at him. "Hey, that will be seven truguts!"

Jar Jar opened his mouth in surprise at being caught and the frog was released from Jar Jar's mouth and swung free, landing in Sebulba's soup.

Jar Jar started walking innocently away from the vendor, whistling as he did so. Unfortunately Sebulba was not easily fooled, and leapt over to Jar Jar, he grabbed the Gungan's throat and knocked him to the ground.

"Chubba!" Sebulba said in huttese.

"Who, mesa?" Jar Jar asked, guessing the translation.

"Ni chuba na??" Sebulba waved the dead frog, dripping with soup at Jar Jar's face

Jar Jar looked around frantically as a crowed began to gather around them and tried to get away, but Sebulba held him firm. "Why mesa always da one?"

"Because you're afraid." Anakin said, pushing his way through the crowd. "Chess ko, Sebulba. Careful. This one's very well connected."

Sebulba climbed off Jar Jar's chest and stands in front of Anakin. "Tooney rana dunko, shag?"

"Connected—as in Hutt. Big-time connected, this one, Sebulba. I'd hate to see you diced before we had a chance to race again." Anakin said, causing Sebulba to forget about Jar Jar and focus on him.

Sebulba pointed a finger at Anakin. "Neek me chawa! Next time we race, wermo, it will be the end of you! Uto notu wo shag! If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you here and now!"

"Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me." Anakin said as Sebulba left and the crowd broke up.

Qui-Gon, Padme, Zane, and Artoo arrived as soon as the crowd had moved on and saw Jar Jar and Anakin.

"Hi! Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a dug. An especially dangerous dug called Sebulba." Anakin told them.

"Nossir, nossir. Mesa hate crunchen. Tis da last ting mesa wanten."

"Nevertheless, the boy is right…you were heading for trouble." Qui-Gon told Jar Jar and then looked at Anakin. "Thank you, my young friend."

Padme and Zane smiled at Anakin when he joined them as they continued to walk down the street and Anakin smiled back.

"Mesa doen nutten!" Jar Jar said, motioning with his hands.

"Fear attracts the fearful. He was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you…be less afraid." Anakin responded.

"And that works for you?" Padme asked.

Anakin shrugged. "Well…up to a point."

~*~*~

Obi-Wan stood a few feet from the ship and looked in the direction of the town. The wind was slowly picking up speed, and his cloak fluttered. Sandstorm. Seven years ago, this exact date, there had been another sandstorm. Now he was back and so was Zane, no longer the little baby that he had held.

Bending down, Obi-Wan scooped up a handful of sand and watched the wind snap up the grains of sand in his hand and blow little by little of the sand away. He closed his eyes and stretched out with the Force to feel for Qui-Gon and Zane's presence in the town. When he found them he also sensed another familiar presence with them.

"So…it's time." Obi-Wan opened his eyes, his face a mask, betraying no emotions. The wind whipped at his cloak harder and the sand sharply stung his bare skin. He sensed Panaka exit the ship and approach him. "This storm's going to slow them down."

"It looks pretty bad. We'd better seal the ship." Panaka said just as his comlink sounded. He unclipped it from his belt and put it near his mouth. "Yes?" He listened for a couple seconds before responding. "We'll be right there."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey guys, want to try some pallies?" Anakin asked as he spotted a fruit stand that he often visited.

"Sure," Zane said, and the whole group went over to the fruit stand.

"How are you feeling today, Jira?" Anakin asked.

Jira smiled, her eyes lighting up when she heard her young friend. "The heat's never been kind to me, you know, Ani."

"Guess what? I've found that cooling unit I've been searching for. It's pretty beat up, but I'll have it fixed up for you in no time. I promise," Anakin told her happily.

Jira's eyes sparkled, "You're a fine boy, Ani."

"I'll take five pallies today." Anakin said and dug into his pocket for the trugets. As he pulled them out, one of them fell out of his hand when it brushed against his clothing. Anakin bent to get it, but paused when Qui-Gon went for it, causing him to see a lightsaber. Stunned, Anakin wordlessly accepted the truget back and placed the other trugets on the table. "Whoops, I thought I had more…Make that four, I'm not hungry."

Jira nodded and handed out four pallies before taking the trugets. "Are you sure you don't want one, Ani? You can pay me back later."

"I'm sure," Anakin replied.

The wind began to pick up in the street and shopkeepers started to close up their stands.

"Gracious, my bones are aching…storm's coming on, Ani. You'd better get home quick."

Anakin nodded and looked at Qui-Gon. "Do you have shelter?"

"We'll head back to our ship," Qui-Gon said as they began to move away from the stand.

"Is it far?" Anakin asked in concern.

"It's on the outskirts," Padme responded.

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time...sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come with me. You can wait it out at my home – it's not far. My mom won't mind. Hurry!" Anakin said, rushing ahead of the group.

Following Anakin, they headed down a windy street that lead to the slave district and arrived where Anakin lived just before the storm became blinding in its fury. Anakin entered the hovel, his arm over his eyes, shielding himself from the sand.

Once inside, he brushed away the sand from his hair and shoulders. "Mom! Mom! I'm home!"

"Tis cozy," Jar Jar said, glad to have escaped the sand.

Shmi left her work area at the sound of her son's voice and entered the main room. She jumped slightly, startled, when she saw the room crowded with people. "Oh, my! Ani, what's this?"

"These are my friends, mom." He pointed at each of them as he made the introductions. "This is Padme, Zane, and…gee, I don't know anyone else's names."

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Jar Jar Binks."

Artoo beeped and nudged Padme's leg.

"…and our droid, Artoo-Detoo."

"I'm building a droid. You wanna see?"

"Anakin! Why are they here?" Shmi asked.

"There's a sandstorm, Mom. Listen."

Shmi listened – and sure enough, the wind was howling.

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter," Qui-Gon said.

Anakin tugged on Padme and Zane's hands. "Come on! Let me show you my droid." They followed Anakin to his room and Artoo went with them.

Qui-Gon pulled out six small capsules from his utility belt and handed them to Shmi. "I have enough food for a meal."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I'll never get used to Anakin's surprises."

"He's a very special boy."

Shmi looked at Qui-Gon and nodded. "Yes, I know."

~*~*~

Anakin led Zane and Padme to his workbench where a protocol droid lay. There was only one eye in his head and his torso, arms and legs still lacked coverings.

"Isn't he great? He's not finished yet."

"He's wonderful!" Padme said.

"You really like him? He's a protocol droid…to help Mom. Watch!" Anakin pushed a switch at the back of the droid's neck and he sat up.

"Oh, where is everybody?" he said, looking around.

"Oops." Anakin said and searched one of the drawers of the desk, grabbed the eye that he had finished adjusting and plugged it into the droid's empty eye socket."

"How do you do?" said the droid. "I am See-Threepio, Human Cyborg Relations. How may I serve you?"

"He's perfect," Padme said in a delighted voice.

Artoo let out a flurry of beeps and whistles.

"I beg your pardon…what do you mean I'm naked?" Artoo beeped and Threepio jerked back. "My parts are showing? Oh, my goodness. How embarrassing!"

"Sort of. But don't worry, I'll fix that soon enough," Anakin responded.

"What color plating will you use?" Zane asked, poking at one of the exposed parts.

Anakin shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever plating I can find. Threepio's not the only thing I'm building. When the storm is over, you all can see my racer. I'm building a podracer!"

"Really? Cool!" Zane said enthusiastically. "I've never seen a podracer up close before. Can I drive it?"

Anakin shook his head. "It's not finished yet – besides, I need to make sure it stays a secret. Watto doesn't know that I've built it.

Padme nodded her head. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Me too!" Zane grinned.

~*~*~

On the ship Queen Amidala, her two handmaidens, and Captain Panaka, along with Obi-Wan, watched a fuzzy transmission from Sio Bibble.

"…cut off all food supplies until you return…the death toll is catastrophic…we must bow to their wishes, Your Highness…Please tell us what to do! If you can hear us, Your Highness, you must contact me…" The hologram faded out and Amidala looked at Obi-Wan, her eyes full of worry.

"It's a trick. Send no reply… Send no transmissions of any kind." Obi-Wan stated and left the room to go contact Qui-Gon.

~*~*~

As everyone began to sit around the makeshift table, Qui-Gon's comlink rang. Unhooking it from his belt, Qui-Gon went over to the doorway as Obi-Wan reported about the transmission that had been received.

"…the queen is upset…but absolutely no reply was sent," Obi-Wan finished.

"It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace."

"What if it's true..." Obi-Wan asked, "...and the people are dying?"

"Either way, we're running out of time." Qui-Gon turned off the comlink and went too sit down at the table, where a discussion was already going on.

Jar Jar made a particularly large slurp of his soup, causing everyone to look at him. Jar Jar's face grew redder in embarrassment and looked down at his soup.

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere," Shmi said as she took a bite of her soup.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but no luck," Anakin said in disappointment.

"Any attempt to escape…"

"…and they blow you up!" Anakin slammed his hand on the table, emphasizing his point.

Padme, Zane, and Jar Jar looked at Anakin with horrified expressions on their faces.

"How rude," Jar Jar said.

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy," said Padme. "The Republic's anti-slavery laws should--"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here," Shmi interrupted. "We must survive on our own."

Silence filled the room and Anakin looked around at them for a moment before changing the subject. "Have you ever seen a podrace?"

Padme shook her head no and noticed the concerned look on Shmi's face.

Jar Jar snatched a piece of food from a bowl at the other end of the table with his tongue, earning a dirty look from Qui-Gon.

"They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous," Qui-Gon said before taking a bite of his meal.

"I watch them with Obi-Wan. It's so cool!" Zane put in, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm the only human who can do it," Anakin declared and saw his mother's disapproving look. "Mom, what? I'm not bragging. It's true. Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it."

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods," Qui-Gon stated, smiling at Anakin. At that moment Jar Jar stuck out his tongue to snare another bite of food from the bowl but instead got a thumb and forefinger clutching his tongue. "Don't do that again," Qui-Gon told him. Jar Jar mumbled an unintelligible acknowledgment and then Qui-Gon released his tongue, causing it to snap back into the Gungan's mouth.

"I… I was wondering…something…" Anakin said, shifting a bit in his seat.

"What?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Well, ahh…you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw your lightsaber. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon."

Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair and slowly smiled. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him."

"I don't think so…no one can kill a Jedi Knight.

Sadness crept into Qui-Gon's eyes. "I wish that were so…"

"I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves. I dreamed it just the other night, when I was out in the desert. Have you come to free us?"

"No, I'm afraid not…"

"I think you have…why else would you be here." Anakin said, probing for the reason why a Jedi was on Tatooine of all places.

Realizing that he had fallen for Anakin's bait, Qui-Gon decided to reveal the reason. "I can see that there's no fooling you." Qui-Gon leaned forward. "You mustn't let anyone know about us…we're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret."

Anakin's eyes widened, "Coruscant? Wow! How did you end up here in the Outer Rim?"

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here in until we can repair it," Padme answered.

"I can help! I can fix anything!" Anakin offered excitedly.

"I believe you can, but our first task is to acquire the parts we need…" Qui-Gon responded.

"Wit nutten ta trade," said Jar Jar.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind," Padme added.

"Gambling." Shmi shook her head and stood and began clearing away the dishes. "Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races."

"Podracing… Greed can be a powerful ally… if it's used properly," Qui-Gon mused.

"I've built a racer!" said Anakin. "It's the fastest ever! There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished--"

"Anakin, settle down! Watto won't let you race!" Shmi began to remind her son.

"Watto doesn't know I've built it." Anakin looked at Qui-Gon. "You can make him think it's yours and you could get him to let me pilot it for you."

Qui-Gon looked at Shmi and saw that she was becoming upset.

"I don't want you to race, Ani…" the mother pleaded. "It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it. Every time."

"But Mom, I love it! And they need help, they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."

"Wesa ina pitty bad goo," Jar Jar put in, trying to help Anakin out.

"Your mother's right. Let's drop the matter. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?" Qui-Gon asked.

Shmi shook her head no.

"_I_ can do it," Zane said, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I have Jedi reflexes too, and I'm small enough to fit in the pod." He grew more excited with each word he said, already seeing himself racing in an actual podracer.

A surprised look crossed Qui-Gon's face as an image of Zane in a podracer racing around a track flashed into his mind. He shook his head of the image and looked at Zane sternly. "No, absolutely not."

"Please?" Zane pleaded. "I'll be careful."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "There is nothing careful about podracing, Zane. Obi-Wan would agree with me and if he were here, he would tell you no too."

"But I can help," Zane protested, crossing his arms.

"Zane." Qui-Gon gave him a warning look.

Sensing trouble if he continued, Zane settled for sulking.

"We have to help them, Mom," said Anakin. "Remember what you said? You said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other."

"Anakin, don't--"

"But you said it, Mom."

Jar Jar belched and once again the room descended into silence.

"We will find another way…" Padme began.

Shmi shook her head. "No, Ani's right, there is no other way. I may not like it, but he can help you…he was meant to help you."

"Is that a yes? That is a yes! Thanks, Mom!" Anakin said and went over to give her a hug.


	8. Chapter 7

I hope everyone is having a wonderful Christmas. Here is the next chapter. Please Read and Review. I love reviews :D

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

After the storm had passed, vendors began setting their stalls back up and people continued about their business. Jar Jar sat down on a box full of parts outside the shop and Artoo waited beside him. Zane, still mad at Qui-Gon, kicked at the wall of the shop before sitting down on the ground.

Padme stopped Qui-Gon before he entered the shop. "Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know? The Queen will not approve."

"The Queen does not need to know."

"Well, I don't approve," Padme responded and went to wait with the others.

Qui-Gon continued on into the shop where Watto and Anakin were having an animated discussion in Huttese.

"Patta go bolla!" Watto shouted at Anakin.

"No batta!"

"Peedunkel. Maa kee cheelya."

"Bayno, bayno!" Anakin responded and headed toward Qui-Gon.

Irritated, Watto flew to the Jedi. "The boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the race tomorrow! You can't afford parts! How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think." He laughed mockingly.

Qui-Gon pulled out a thick, round looking disk and pressed a button on the side so that the hologram of a Naboo spacecraft appeared, about a foot long. "My ship will be the entry fee."

Watto studied it and tapped his chin. "Not bad…not bad…a Nubian."

"It's in good order, except for the parts we need."

"But what would the boy ride? He smashed up my pod in the last race. It will take time to fix it."

Anakin's face flushed in embarrassment and he stepped forward. "Aw, it wasn't my fault, really. Sebulba flashed me with his vent ports. I actually saved the pod…mostly."

Watto laughed. "That you did! The boy is good, no doubts there!"

"I have acquired a pod in a game of chance. The fastest ever built," Qui-Gon told Watto.

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it!" Watto laughed again and began to fly back and forth. "So, you supply the pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think."

"Fifty-fifty?" Qui-Gon moved forward. "If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cost for the entry. If you win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need. If we lose, you keep my ship."

Anakin tried not to be nervous as Watto considered Qui-Gon's suggestion.

"Either way, you win."

"Deal!" Watto said, pounding a fist into his hand and then looked at Anakin, "Yo bana pee ho-tah, meedee ya."

Anakin shrugged his shoulders and then followed Qui-Gon out of the shop.

After they got back to the hovel, Qui-Gon went out onto the porch that overlooked the back of the hovel and contacted Obi-Wan to tell him of the plan.

"If all goes well, we will have our hyperdrive generator by tomorrow afternoon and be on our way."

"What if this plan fails, Master?" asked Obi-Wan. "We could be stuck here for a long time."

"A ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere. We have no choice. And there is something about this boy…" Qui-Gon ended the conversation just as Shmi came onto the porch to watch Anakin and his friends in the courtyard below.

Qui-Gon smiled at her. "You should be proud of your son. He gives without any thought of reward."

"He knows nothing of greed. Only of dreams. He has…"

"Special powers."

"Yes…"

Qui-Gon nodded and looked out into the courtyard. "He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It's a Jedi trait."

"He deserves better than a slave's life."

"The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Who was his father?"

Shmi turned to look at him. "There is no father that I know of. I carried him, I gave birth to him, I raised him. I can't tell you anymore than that. Can you help him?"

"I'm afraid not," said Qui-Gon. "I didn't come here to free slaves. Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him early, and he would have become a Jedi, no doubt…he has the way. But it's too late for him now, he's too old."

"He was tested early." Shmi looked back down at the courtyard and watched the interactions that were going on.

Qui-Gon furrowed his forehead in confusion, and when she didn't further explain he left the porch.

~*~*~

Kitster, a brown skinned boy with black hair and brown eyes, Seek, a freckled face boy with red hair and green eyes Amee, a girl with braided blond hair and brown eyes, Melee, a girl with brown hair bound in two tight buns and blue eyes, and Wald, a male Rodian, entered the courtyard and greeted Anakin.

Anakin finished securing some wiring before looking up, grinning. "Hey guys." Anakin introduced his new friends to his old ones and they greeted each other, including Artoo.

Melee, a young girl about six years old, stared at Zane. She reached her hand up to check the two buns of her brown hair as she watch Zane work on the podracer.

Kitster looked in amazement at Artoo. "Wow, a real astro droid! How'd you get so lucky?"

"That isn't the half of it. I'm entered in the Boonta Race tomorrow!"

Kitster's eyes widened. "What? With this?" He pointed at the podracer.

"Ani, jesko na joke," Wald laughed in disbelief.

Amee shook her head. "You've been working on that thing for years."

Melee added, "It's never going to run."

Seek snorted. "Come on, let's go play ball. Keep it up, Ani, and you're gonna be bug squash."

Anakin ignored them as Seek, Wald, Melee, and Amee took off laughing. He started working on another piece of wiring.

Zane frowned. "Are you going to let him get away with saying that? Well I'm not," he said, anger boiling inside him as he went to go after them.

Anakin's head snapped up and he caught Zane by the arm before he could take off. "Forget about it. Reacting with anger is not the way. Now, why don't you help me with this last piece of wiring so that I can win the race and show them that they're wrong?"

A smile inched its way onto Zane's face. "Yeah, you're right, let's get to work." The anger melted away from him as he helped Anakin examine the wiring.

Jar Jar began to fiddle with one of the energy binder plates with a tool when Anakin looked up at him.

"Hey! Jar Jar!" Anakin said, causing the Gungan to fumble and lose the tool he was holding. "Stay away from those energy binders…"

"Who, mesa?" Jar Jar asked, backing away from the energy plates.

"If your hand gets caught in that beam, it will go numb for hours," Anakin explained, and then went back to work on the wiring.

Jar Jar approached the energy plate where he had lost his tool and grabbed it just when the beam made a sudden crackle and pop, zapping Jar Jar in the mouth. Jar Jar tried to talk but it came out in gibberish. "Ouch-dats muy bigo oucho."

Kitster walked around the pod. "You don't even know if this thing will run."

"It will," Anakin said with confidence and closed the panel he had open.

Jar Jar managed to lose his tool in the after burner and reached in to grab it. The tool fell out, but Jar Jar's hand remained stuck. He tried to tell Anakin that he was stuck, but couldn't make his words legible.

Qui-Gon approached the group and handed Anakin a small battery. "I think it's time that we found out. Use this power pack."

"Yes sir!" Anakin said and hopped into the capsule that was behind the two engines with the battery. He put the power pack into the dashboard and waited for everyone to back away.

Jar Jar called for help again, and this time Zane noticed that Jar Jar was in trouble. He rushed over and helped Jar Jar free his hand and then guided him away from the pod.

Anakin ignited the engine and everyone cheered. Anakin grinned as the pod rumbled to life. "It's working!" he shouted.

Shmi watched from the porch and smiled sadly.

~*~*~

Later that night, Zane and Anakin sat on the balcony of the porch while Qui-Gon tended to a cut on Anakin's arm.

"Sit still, Ani. Let me clean this cut," Qui-Gon told him.

"Are there really a system of planets with each star?" Anakin asked Zane.

"Most of them," Zane said, looking up into the sky.

"Has anyone been to them all?" Anakin said, looking up into the sky in amazement.

"Nope. Not even Master Yoda, and he's over 800 years old!" Zane said and laughed. "It would be fun though, if we could."

"Maybe I'll be the first to see them all. Just gotta get a fast ship. Ouch!" Anakin said when he felt a prick on his arm and looked at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon wiped the blood away and applied some antiseptic. "There, good as new." He smiled.

"Ani, bedtime!" Shmi called from inside the hovel.

Qui-Gon wiped some of Anakin's blood onto a comlink chip.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked.

"Checking your blood for infections."

Anakin frowned, "I've never seen…"

"Ani! I'm not going to tell you again!" Shmi called again.

"Go on, you have a big day tomorrow. Good night," Qui-Gon said as Anakin nodded and headed for his room.

Qui-Gon took the chip with Anakin's blood on it and inserted it into the comlink. "It's your bedtime too, Zane."

Zane frowned and kicked his feet against the stone wall. "You're doing a midi-chlorian count? So you can get the Council to accept Anakin – even though you told Shmi earlier that it was too late for Anakin to become a Jedi because he's too old?"

Qui-Gon looked at Zane in surprise. "How did you know that I said that?"

"Doesn't matter. Don't saddle him with the Chosen One title," Zane responded and then headed inside before Qui-Gon could form a response.

Bewildered, and somewhat troubled, Qui-Gon called Obi-Wan on the comlink. "Obi-Wan…"

"Yes, Master."

"Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Wait a minute." He turned on a computer that would receive the data from the comlink.

"I need a midi-chlorian count."

Obi-Wan studied the information that filled the screen. "All right. I've got it."

"What are your readings?"

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair. _Hmm, it hasn't changed much_, he thought to himself.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Master, you're going to give the Council a fit. They won't accept him even if he does have a high midi-chlorian count. The Council is already wary of Zane and it will be the same for this kid that you found."

Qui-Gon rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Not you too. Zane already got on my case."

Obi-Wan listened to Qui-Gon tell of what happened and his mouth quirked into a smile. "He's got a point. There has to be a different way of getting this kid into the Order without stirring up gossip mills. He needs to feel accepted for who he is as a person, not burdened."

"And do you have any ideas?"

"No. I'm still trying to find out who is trying to make Zane's life miserable. I'm not sure how much of the damage that has been done can be fixed."

"Hmm." Qui-Gon rubbed his chin. "I think I may have an idea."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Zane lay awake on the makeshift bed, unable to fall asleep. The room was dark and quiet except for Anakin's snoring. Closing his eyes, Zane fell into a meditation trance and traveled along the ripples of the Force. He looked around through the Force and saw Anakin's Force presence, a bright beacon in a dark room. His presence swirled with yellow and red, a mixture of wild untamed energy. It was an energy that with time and training would become smooth and tame like a rippling brook, but as powerful as a whirlpool.

After staying in the room for awhile, Zane traveled the currents of the Force to other areas of the house. He entered the room that Padme was sharing with Shmi. Padme's Force presence was dim, and a pure white except for a swirl of blue that indicated that Padme may have a bit of Force potential. Next Zane examined Shmi's Force presence and noticed that it was similar to Padme's except that the white was marred by dark smudges.

Zane then searched out the Force presences of Jar Jar and Qui-Gon and found them sleeping in the small living area. Jar Jar's Force presence was a rolling mixture of orange, green, and brown, and very dim. It was chaotic, like hormone levels at puberty, perhaps explaining Jar Jar's clumsiness and other annoying behaviors. Zane smiled and then examined Qui-Gon's Force presence. It was a solid green beacon in the Force, but nowhere near as bright as Anakin's. Zane suddenly felt a stab of cold and frowned when he noticed a fuzzy swirling mass in the center of Qui-Gon's Force presence and that a few centimeters of the Force energy surrounding it was fading.

Zane withdrew from Qui-Gon's presence and then cast his sense far beyond the hovel to the ship, to Obi-Wan. He found Obi-Wan's comforting presence in one of the ship's cabin's and sensed that he was fast asleep. Obi-Wan's presence shone like a beacon, brighter than Qui-Gon's Force presence, but lighter than Anakin's. His Force presence was a swirling blueish yellow, with a hint of orange in the swirl. His Force presence was not yet solid like Qui-Gon's or as tamed, but it was close. Zane gingerly touched Obi-Wan's presence and enjoyed the instant comfort he sought. After remaining there for several minutes, Zane gave Obi-Wan a hug with the Force and a Force kiss on the nose before retreating back to awareness.

Returning to himself, he heard the creak of bedsprings and sensed that Anakin was awake. "Can't sleep?"

"No." Anakin turned onto his side, causing the springs to squeal in protest. "I guess I'm just nervous about the race. People are depending on me to win the race, something I haven't done before."

"Just because you haven't doesn't mean you can't," said Zane. "There is a time to lose and a time to win. Both have their own cost, negative and positive."

"I suppose," Anakin said, rolling over to his back. "How long have you lived in the Jedi Temple?"

"Since I was about a month old, I think. From the time I was brought to the Temple until a few days ago, I haven't been outside its walls."

"That's got to be boring."

Zane shrugged his shoulders. "You get used to it, I guess, until you get out and see what lies beyond the Temple instead of just studying and training."

"Do your parents get to visit you?"

Zane stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before answering. "Parents don't have visiting rights. Many Jedi who are brought to the Temple when they're infants often never learn about their parents. The few curious enough will find out. A small number of Masters do let their padawans visit their parents as a lifeday present if it's possible. Jedi who come from rich families might even be given an inheritance from their parents, but that is usually kept from them until they become Knights. I am an exception, however."

"What do you mean by exception? It sounds like the Jedi are really strict about children and their parents."

"Both my parents are Jedi. Only a very few people know this. It's forbidden for Jedi to marry and have kids. Exceptions do occur if there is a race that is dying or one is a Correlian, but Correlians tend to stay within their own system." Zane sighed and put his hands behind his head. "I see my father more than my mother. She's always sent on top secret missions. She's very good at what she does. She's on such a mission right now, and I have no idea where she is, what she is doing. My father told me that whatever I heard I should not automatically believe. You're lucky you know, to know your mother, to know that she is safe, and that she'll be home when you come home."

"That's got to be hard. Why don't your parents just leave the Order? I mean, if it's forbidden for the Jedi to be together and have children, then how come they stay? Wouldn't they have got thrown out?"

Zane sighed. "It's not that simple, but no one has yet told me why that is so."

"Should you boys be sleeping?" Qui-Gon asked. Both boys looked up to see him standing in the doorway.

"We were, it's just that we woke up, saw that we both were awake and so we started talking," Zane explained.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Well, try to go back to sleep, okay?"

"Yes sir," the boys replied and closed their eyes, pretending to fall asleep. Once Qui-Gon left, Zane spoke. "I know it makes the Order sound bad, but if there is a reason that my parents remain, then there is a reason to remain in the Order."

Anakin turned on a small light on the wall beside his bed. "You don't sound convinced."

Zane rubbed at his eyes sleepily. "Not really."

"Why?"

"No one likes me at the Temple except for my parents, Master Qui-Gon, and Master Yoda, and a couple of my dad's friends."

"Because your parents are Jedi?" Anakin shook his head. "That makes no sense."

Zane tugged the blanket over his head. "If you ever get to go to the Temple, then you'll see what I mean."

Anakin got out of bed and headed for the door. "I'm going to get some warm milk, do you want some?"

"No thanks," Zane replied, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Gently closing the door, Anakin headed for the kitchen.

~*~*~

A dark presence in the Force entered the atmosphere of Tatooine in a silver, sleek, pointy ship and landed outside the town. The dark being strode purposely down the ramp, scanned the area with a pair of electro binoculars, and spotted two other towns as well as the one he was close to. Pushing a button on his armband, the dark figure sent out six probe droids to investigate the three towns and then watched them as they flew off.

~*~*~

After finishing his cup of milk, Anakin went outside to go do another check of the podracer. He smiled as he saw Artoo carefully painting the pod. "You're doing a great job, Artoo."

Artoo beeped and continued painting as Threepio provided more advice on the painting process.

Anakin completed his checks and then sat down, his back laying against a crate filled with old parts. He yawned and closed his eyes. He had to win. He fingered the jappor snippet in his pocket that he was carving for Padme. "I will win," he mumbled before exhaustion took him and he fell asleep.

Hours later Anakin began to wake up, the dream he was having slipping away from him except for one image that stayed with him.

"I hope you're about finished," he heard Padme say. A hand gently touched his cheek and his eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Padme's face. She was so beautiful, his heart hammered so loudly that he thought she could hear it. "You were in my dream," he said, swallowing past the lump in his throat. "You were leading a huge army into battle."

"I hope not. I hate fighting," Padme said in a dismissive way that he wasn't sure he liked. "Your mother wants you to get up now. We have to leave soon."

Anakin nodded his head and stood up, dusting the off the sand that had accumulated on his clothing as he slept. He noticed Threepio still giving advice and criticism to Artoo and saw in the distance that Kitster was riding toward them on one of the two eopies he brought to help haul the podracer to the racetrack.

Kitster waved at them as he approached, grinning excitedly.

Anakin waved back shouting, "Hook them up, Kitster!" He turned back to Padme. "Where's Qui-Gon?"

"He left with Jar Jar for the arena. They've gone to find Watto."

"Oh, okay." Anakin ran back inside to go get washed and dressed. Passing by his room and noticing that Zane was still asleep, Anakin pulled the blanket off him. "Get up, we'll be going soon," he shouted as he continued on to the refresher.

~*~*~

Qui-Gon and Jar Jar walked next to Watto through the main hangar as the Toydarian kept rambling over the same points.

"So it must be understood clearly that our bargain is sealed, outlander." He pointed at Qui-Gon. "I'll want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over."

Qui-Gon shrugged. "Patience, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the suns set, and my companions and I will be far away from here."

"Not if your ship belongs to me, I think!" Watto snorted and laughed gleefully before fixing a pointed look at Qui-Gon. "I warn you, no funny business!"

Qui-Gon kept walking and looked elsewhere, carefully baiting the hook he had prepared. "You don't think Anakin will win?"

Watto flapped furiously around Qui-Gon so that he was in front of the Jedi and then motioned toward a bright orange racer and the Dug that had attacked Jar Jar the first day they had been on Tatooine. "Don't get me wrong. I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your species. But Sebulba there is going to win, I think."

Qui-Gon pretended to carefully study the Dug. "Why?"

"Because he always wins!" Watto chuckled, feeling clever about himself. "I'm betting heavily on Sebulba!"

"I'll take that bet," Qui-Gon said, causing Watto to choke on his laughter and jerk back as if stung.

"What?" He shook his head, "What do you mean?"

Qui-Gon took a step forward, backing the Toydarian away. "I'll wager my new racing pod against, say, the boy and his mother."

"A pod for slaves! I don't think so!" Watto turned to and fro, not quite wanting to pass up another bet. "Well, perhaps. Just one. The mother, maybe. The boy isn't for sale."

Qui-Gon frowned. "The boy is small. He can't be worth much."

Watto shook his head no.

"For the fastest pod ever built?"

Watto shook his head again.

"Both or no bet." Qui-Gon sensed Zane's presence as well as the others as they entered the hangar. He looked in the direction that they had just entered and spotted Anakin riding an eopie with Padme sitting behind him. Kitster was riding the other eopie with Shmi riding behind him. Both eopies had an engine they were pulling of the podracer and Zane was riding in the podracer. Artoo and Threepio followed behind the little procession.

Watto's eyes followed Qui-Gon's gaze and his eyes glittered with greed when he saw Anakin and the podracer. With a still-unsure snort, Watto looked back at Qui-Gon. ""No pod's worth two slaves…not by a long shot! One slave or nothing!"

Qui-Gon folded his arms over his chest. "The boy then."

Watto shook his head, his whole body tense. "No, no…" On a spur of the moment thought, Watto reached into his pocket, pulled out a small cube, and tossed it from hand to hand. "We'll let fate decide. Blue, it's the boy. Red, it's the mother."

Watto tossed the cube to the ground and Qui-Gon made a slight gesture with his hand, producing a small ripple in the Force so that blue landed face up.

Watto growled in anger and threw up his hands, his wings beating wildly. ""You won the toss, outlander! But you won't win the race, so it makes no little difference, I think."

"We'll see," Qui-Gon responded, not the least bit fazed by Watto's reaction.

Watto flew away from Qui-Gon in a huff and paused to snap at Anakin. "Better stop your friend's betting, or I'll end up owning him, too!" One of the eopies snorted at Watto in disgust, causing Watto to spit out a slew of Huttese curses before flying off.

"What did he mean by that?" Anakin asked as he pulled the eopie to a stop and glanced in the direction of the Toydarian.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "I'll tell you later."

Zane ignored the others for a bit as he focused on Artoo and Threepio's discussion.

Artoo beeped at Threepio.

"Oh my! Space travel sounds rather perilous."

Artoo let out another set of beeps.

"I can assure you they will never get me onto one of those dreadful starships!"

Zane chuckled and then focused his attention back to the others.

Kitster pulled his own eopie to a stop beside Anakin's, his face still beaming. "This is so wizard! I'm sure you'll do it this time, Ani!"

Padme looked back and forth at the two boys, a nagging suspicion building inside her. "Do what?" she asked.

"Finish the race, of course!" Kitster answered as if it should have been obvious.

Padme paled and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She stared at Anakin, searching for some sign that what she had just heard was inaccurate. "You've never finished a race?"

Anakin blushed and shifted uncomfortably on his seat, as it seemed like her stare was burning right through him. "Well…not exactly. But Kitster's right. I will this time. Zane told me last night that 'just because you haven't doesn't mean you can't. There is a time to lose and a time to win.' This is the time to win."

Qui-Gon took the eopie's reins and patted Anakin's leg. "And you will win,' Qui-Gon agreed.

Padme could only stare wordlessly, the ramifications of what would happen if Anakin lost the race flooding her mind

Zane hopped out of the pod and ran up to Qui-Gon. "I got to ride in the Podracer!"

"I saw," Qui-Gon said, hoping that riding in the pod would quell Zane's desire to race in it. "Come on, we still have things to do before the race starts."

"Okay." Zane glanced around the hanger and was about to ask what he needed to do when he heard his name called. Turning sharply on his heel, away from the group, he saw Melee approach him. Zane froze, there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on and it made him nervous.

"So, you really think Anakin is going to win?" Melee asked him.

"Sure," he said. "I mean, I know he can."

Melee placed her hands on her hips and stepped closer to Zane. "You're not from Tatooine."

"I live in the core," Zane responded.

Melee blinked, turned about, and walked off, leaving Zane confused at what had just happened.

~*~*~

The people of Mos Espa were starting to gather at the podracing arena, making the streets that normally bustled with activity deserted. Unnoticed by people and droids, one of the Sith probe droids was scanning the face of every person it saw.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Zane watched with wide-eyed excitement as the racers and their pilots made their way onto the track and cheered loudly. He clapped his hands as Anakin's name was announced by Jabba the Hutt. When the introductions were finished, Zane and the others went to Anakin to give him more support before the race started.

Shmi bent down in front of Anakin and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Be safe, Ani."

Although his mother looked at him with calm eyes, Anakin could tell that she was worried. "I will, Mom. I promise."

She gave him a warm, reassuring smile, and then moved away.

Anakin watched Jar Jar help Kitster unhitch the eopies and then turned his head down to the side when Artoo bumped against his leg and beeped his reassurance and approval. Threepio stopped beside Artoo, reminding Anakin of the dangers of driving too fast and wishing him well.

After Jar Jar had finished helping Kitster and Kitster led the eopies away, Jar Jar went over to Anakin and patted him on the back. "Tis very loony, Ani. May da Guds be kind, me friend."

Anakin nodded, at the same time spying Sebulba wander from his own racer to Anakin's and examine it. Just as he saw Sebulba do something to his left engine Padme appeared and kissed Anakin's cheek.

"You carry all our dreams," she said quietly, her brown eyes looking at him intensely.

"I won't let you down," Anakin promised, his face serious.

Sebulba came up to Anakin and grinned, wheezing as he spoke. "You won't walk away from this one, slave scum," he said in Huttese. "You're bantha poodoo."

Anakin refused to let the Dug intimidate him. "Don't count on it, slime face."

Sebulba glared at him with hatred and then went back to his racer as Qui-Gon and Zane approached.

At that moment the horn began to blare and a roar rose from the crowd. Jabba the Hutt appeared in the royal box and lifted his thick arms. "Kaa bazza kundee da tam hdrudda! Let the challenge begin!"

Qui-Gon helped Anakin get into the pod and Anakin belted himself in. Taking his helmet and goggles, Anakin put them on, making sure that they were snug.

"Are you all set, Ani?" Qui-Gon asked, his calm voice soothing to hear. Anakin nodded and gazed steadily into Qui-Gon's eyes. "Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Trust your instinct." Qui-Gon placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder and smiled. "May the Force be with you, Ani."

Zane peered into the pod, his eyes sad. "To bad there's no room for me."

Anakin smiled at him. "I need all the space I can get. Besides, I could use extra people cheering for me."

Zane's face brightened as he smiled. "I can do that. I'll be really loud."

Anakin laughed. "Just don't hurt yourself doing so."

Zane nodded his head and followed Qui-Gon to the viewing platform where they were going to watch the race. When they got there, Shmi, Padme, and Jar Jar were already there. Shmi gave Qui-Gon a worried, questioning look.

"He's fine," Qui-Gon assured her, touching her shoulder as the viewing platform began to rise.

Padme shook her head, doubt radiating from her presence. You Jedi are far too reckless. The Queen—"

"The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden," Qui-Gon calmly interrupted her. "Perhaps you should too."

Padme glared at him. "You assume too much."

"What do you mean by that?" Zane asked, cocking his head to the side.

Padme ignored him and looked back out to the racetrack. The engines of the racers were starting up, coughing and sputtering to life, and the crowd again roared in excitement and anticipation. Flag bearers and pit crews moved away from the racers and they prepared themselves for when the red light would turn green.

Jar Jar moved next to Qui-Gon and covered his eyes in dismay. "Me no watch. Dis gonna be messy!

Qui-Gon didn't answer to that, but inwardly he agreed. _Steady, Anakin Skywalker,_ he thought to himself. _Concentrate._

The light that hung over the starting line flashed to green and the race began.

"An dare ovv!" said Fode, one of the heads of the two-headed announcer.

Zane looked out over the edge of the viewing platform and watched the racers speed away. "Uh oh," he said when he noticed that Anakin had stalled.

"Oh...wait. Little Skywalker has stalled." Beed, the other head, added.

Padme frowned and crossed her arms and Jar Jar made a disappointed sound.

Qui-Gon put his arm around Shmi to comfort her, feeling her worry radiating in the Force.

"Come on, Anakin!" Zane shouted. "You can do it!"

Anakin's podracer roared back to life and he sped away after the other racers, leaving the other stalled racer behind him.

Fode spoke into the microphone, "And there goes Skywalker... He'll be hard pressed to catch up with the leaders today."

Zane bounced up and down, looking to see if he could spy any of the racers, and then he looked at Shmi, Padme, and Qui-Gon, who were watching the race on a handheld viewscreen. Zane grinned at them, his eyes sparkling, "Isn't this fun?"

Padme sent a glare his way. Zane gulped and looked back at the racetrack.

"Looks like a few Tusken Raiders have camped out on the canyon dune turn," Beed announced.

Zane turned to Qui-Gon, "They watch the race too?"

Qui-Gon looked up and shook his head. "Not exactly."

Zane waited for Qui-Gon to continue, but when he didn't, Zane turned back to examining the parts of the racetrack that he could see.

Meanwhile, Jar Jar was trying to peer over the shoulder of a skinny, sour-faced alien named Fanta. At the same time he was also besieging Fanta with questions, hoping to make friends with him. "Where's Skywalker?"

Fanta was having none of it and kept his back turned to Jar Jar, hiding the viewscreen from him.

In a private box, Watto was laughing and joking with his friends. He made a rude gesture when he saw Qui-Gon look his way and then went back to the laugh he and his friends were having.

Kitster and Artoo worriedly watched for any signs of Anakin.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and settled into the currents of the Force to track down where Anakin was and see how he was faring.

Ben Quadinaros continued to struggle to get his engines working, and then his engines finally rumbled to life. He locked in the thrusters, eager to get into the race, but then the energy binders completely failed him and his engines exploded into multiple directions. The crowd gasped as one as the remains of the pod and Ben Quadinaros fell to the burning sand.

Beed's head shook. "There goes Quadinaros' power couplings."

"Ouch, that's a bummer. But it's one less racer for Anakin to deal with," Zane commented.

Just then, Sebulba sped into view of the crowd, narrowly missing the flying debris and nicking the broken pod.

"Sebulba! Ka pa me cheespa wata!" Fode shouted as Sebulba made the first lap in record time, followed closely by two other racers.

"Come on, Anakin!" Zane shouted when he saw no sign of his friend.

Shmi and Padme exchanged worried glances at each other and Jar Jar pounded Fanta's back with his fists, causing Fanta to wince and mutter grumpily.

Three more racers sped passed and a fourth racer stopped for a pit stop. Pit droids worked quickly on the racer, but one of the little droids got sucked on, chewed on, and spit out of one of the engines when it turned back on.

The crowd looked back at their viewscreens.

"He musta crash-ud," Jar Jar lamented.

Zane sent a glare at the Gungan. "He didn't. You'll see."

Artoo gave out an excited beep as his sensors detected Anakin's pod.

Qui-Gon's eyes snapped opened as he sensed Anakin approaching. "Here he comes!"

"It looks like Skywalker is moving up through the field. He's in..."

"Steeth pa nagoola!" the head named Fode finished.

Shmi, Padme, Jar Jar and Zane cheered while Qui-Gon simply smiled. Anakin was now in sixth place and on lap two.

Zane squeezed between Shmi and Padme to look at the viewscreen that displayed Anakin and his racer. Three more racers met their end as their pods were damaged and Anakin managed to fix his racer before he joined the other unfortunate ones. By the time Anakin was nearing lap three, he had caught up to Sebulba and was trailing behind him.

The crowd was practically screaming now, and those who had betted on Sebulba began to grow worried. When Anakin managed to get ahead of Sebulba after he was forced onto the service ramp, Zane bumped his fist into the air, almost knocking the viewscreen from Padme and Shmi's hands. "Great move!"

Everyone watched and screamed loudly as Anakin and Sebulba flew side by side, with Sebulba attempting to slam Anakin off course only to result in their pods getting tangled together.

Anakin broke free of Sebulba and sped the final few feet to the finish line while Sebulba lost control of his pod and crashed into a rock formation.

"Yes!" Zane shouted, this time knocking the viewcreen from Shmi and Padme, who were also cheering.

Anakin stopped the podracer and jumped out to meet Kitster, who gave him a tight hug.

"You sure showed them, Ani."

Anakin laughed and relished the moment as he became swamped by cheering spectators.

Qui-Gon looked at Shmi as the viewing platform lowered. She exchanged a warm smile with his, nodding his approval of her son's performance. The Jedi left the platform and headed for Watto's private booth, where he found Watto in a foul mood.

Qui-Gon watched as Watto paid each person their due and waited.

Watto turned dejectedly at the cheering crowd and mumbled something under his breath before catching sight of Qui-Gon. Fury rose in Watto as he angrily flew at Qui-Gon. "You! You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything this time!"

Qui-Gon smiled compassionately. "Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll lose. Today wasn't your day." His smile left his face as he spoke of other matters. "Bring the hyperdrive parts to the main hangar right away. I'll come by your shop later so you can release the boy."

Watto pressed his snout against Qui-Gon's nose, desperately trying to get out of the last bet he had made. "You can't have him! It wasn't a fair bet!"

Qui-Gon gave Watto a look he often used when diplomacy wasn't going well between different parties. "Would you like to discuss it with the Hutts? I'm sure they'd be happy to settle the matter."

Watto jerked back, the thought not having occurred to him. "No, no! I want no more of your tricks." He made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Take the boy! Be gone!" Watto wheeled sharply away and flew from the box, still angrily beating his wings at the air.

~*~*~

Zane helped Anakin, Jar Jar, Threepio, and Artoo look over the pod and engines. Zane ran his hand on the dirt-covered pod in wonderment, tracing the gashes that had occurred from blows of metal with his finger. "This is one tough pod."

Qui-Gon approached Anakin and knelt in front of him. "You're a bit worse for wear, Ani," he said softly, placing his hands on Anakin's shoulders and looking him in the eyes, "but you did well." Qui-Gon pulled a clean piece of cloth from his belt and wiped a bit of dirt off Anakin's face. "There, good as new." He ruffled Anakin's hair and began to clean up a wound the boy had received on his arm when he had been battling Sebulba.

Shmi and Padme joined them and as soon as Qui-Gon finished binding up Anakin's arm. They layered Anakin with kisses and hugs.

Anakin blushed in embarrassment. "Ah, gee…enough of this."

Shmi smiled proudly at her son and shook her head. "It's so wonderful, Ani—what you've done here. Do you know? You've brought hope to those who have none. I'm so proud of you."

"We owe you everything," Padme quickly added, feeling more at ease than she had been a little more than an hour ago.

Anakin's blush turned redder. "Just feeling this good is worth anything," he said, smiling back.

Qui-Gon walked over to where Watto had delivered the hyperdrive parts and checked the straps of the containers. Satisfied that the parts were secure, Qui-Gon walked back to the others. "Padme, Jar Jar, Zane, let's go. We've got to get these parts back to the ship."

"Can I stay a while longer?" Zane asked. "You'll need to return the eopies anyway."

"Well…" Qui-Gon took Zane's request into consideration. "If it's alright with Shmi you can."

Zane grinned and looked at Shmi, who nodded her head.

Anakin had just finished saying goodbye to Padme and giving her a hug when Zane ran up to him. "Qui-Gon said that I can stay with you until he brings the eopies back!"

Anakin raised an eyebrow and said quietly, "You really don't want to go back to the Temple, do you?"

Zane shrugged his shoulders. "You're one of the few friends I have that's close to my age. To bad you can't go to the Temple with us."

The eopies snorted as they moved off. "I'll return the eopies by midday." Qui-Gon called over his shoulder.

Anakin and Shmi waved as they left, and then Zane followed Anakin and Shmi back to their hovel.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Please Read and Review :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The journey back was swift and without incident, despite the burning heat of the suns as they continued to rise to midday position.

Obi-Wan was waiting for the group outside of the Queen's transport, his arms crossed and tucked into the fold of his sleeves. "I take it that things went smoothly?"

Qui-Gon, dismounted, helped Padme down, and unhitched the cargo from the eopie he was riding. "Start getting this hyperdrive generator installed, I'll be back shortly."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Yes Master, it won't take long. How is Zane doing?"

"He's trying to avoid the fact that he'll be returning to the Temple soon." Qui-Gon took the reins of the other eopie from Padme and waited until Padme, Jar Jar, and Artoo were boarding the ship before continuing. "He feels more accepted outside of the Temple than inside."

"Has his new friend been able to help him at all yet?"

"It's too soon to tell, but I know Zane will be thrilled when he finds out that his friend will be going back with him."

"What will we do if the Council does not accept Zane's friend?"

Qui-Gon shrugged his shoulders and climbed back onto the eopie. "We'll deal with that when and if that situation comes about."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said as Qui-Gon headed back to town with the eopies.

~*~*~

As Zane, Anakin, and Shmi neared the slave quarters, Zane figured out what was up with the mess of emotions rolling around Anakin. "You have a crush on Padme, don't you?"

Anakin scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Yeah. I just have this feeling, you know, that I'll marry her someday. But, she's leaving and I'm stuck here, what if I never get to see her again?"

Zane smiled. "Never say never. Master Yoda says that the future is always in motion. If you're getting a feeling from the Force that you will marry her someday, then it just may happen. I've been told that Qui-Gon tends to bump into friends he thought he would not see again every so often. Not an easy thing to do if one thinks about how big the galaxy is."

They walked into the hovel and Anakin placed Threepio back in his room and turned him off. While Anakin washed up in the refresher, Zane folded the sheets and blanket that was on the mattress he had slept on. Leaving Anakin's bedroom, Zane went to stand in front of one of the windows and stared outside. He wasn't sure how long he had stood there for when Anakin came up behind him.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Okay." Zane said.

They walked outside and wandered the streets. Those who knew that Anakin had won the race shouted congratulations to him as he passed by. Anakin couldn't help but grin widely. In no time at all, Kitster, Amee, Wald and the others were crowding around them asking Anakin questions and congratulating him.

"Now if this would only happen to me at the Temple," Zane mumbled, his arms crossed over his chest.

Anakin heard him amidst the chattering around them and put his hand on Zane's shoulder. He was about to say something when a Rodian youngster, a little bigger than Anakin, pushed his way through the thin crowd and strode up to them.

"You cheated! There was no way you could have won unless you cheated!" The Rodian youngster sneered, jabbing a finger at Anakin's chest. "No slave can win at anything!"

Even though the Rodian's comments were aimed at Anakin, Zane felt as if he was the one receiving the harsh words. Memories of being pushed around in the Temple and called names fueled the flame within him until it grew hot, Zane's hands clenched into fists, his fingernails biting into flesh. His control snapped and he lunged at the Rodian and pounded him with his fists, using the Force to land heavier blows. It was not the Rodian's face he saw as he punched and kicked, but rather all the faces of those who had hurt him in the Temple.

Anakin's hand had still been on Zane's shoulder, so it was somewhat of a shock when Zane suddenly charged at the Rodian and knocked him to the ground. The anger that had been threatening to fill Anakin faded away as he attempted to pull Zane away from the Rodian. "Zane, stop." When he couldn't pull Zane away and received an elbow in his gut, Anakin looked up for someone to help him. "Kitster, help me pull Zane away and someone grab that Rodian!"

Just as Kitster got close, he was hit by an invisible wave and he fell backwards.

Wald tried to pull the Rodian youngster away from Anakin, but was not quiet strong enough.

Just then, Qui-Gon arrived after having returned the eopies and immediately intervened, pulling Zane away from the Rodian. "What is going on here, Zane?" Qui-Gon asked in a stern, disapproving voice.

Zane's face was red and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He stared down at his feet, unable to meet Qui-Gon's gaze. "He deserved it. He was being mean."

"Fighting solves nothing, Zane. You know this," Qui-Gon reminded him.

While Qui-Gon was talking with Zane, Anakin offered the Rodian a hand to help stand back up.

The Rodian snorted as he refused the help and got up himself.

"What's your problem?" Anakin said. "Picking a fight won't change the outcome."

The Rodian glared at Anakin and then stomped away, passing by Wald, who said, "Keep this up, Greedo, and you're gonna come to a bad end."

Anakin went over to Kitster, who had already stood up and was dusting himself off.

"I think I'll have a bruise on my bottom for a week. How did Zane push me without touching me?" Kitster asked.

"Doesn't matter, are you sure you're all right?" Anakin said.

"Yeah. Just took me by surprise, that's all," Kitster responded with smile. "I should go finish running my errands. I'll meet up with you later."

"Okay," Anakin said and then looked for Qui-Gon and Zane, seeing that they were walking down the street, heading in the direction of his home. He ran to catch up to them.

Walking beside Zane, Anakin said, "Greedo always goes looking for fights. It's a good thing his buddies weren't around, he lets them do the fighting most of the time."

"I know I shouldn't have attacked him. I should have had more control," Zane responded.

Qui-Gon placed a comforting hand on Zane's shoulder. "Everyone loses control over themselves at some point, we are not without weakness. Just remember next time not to let your emotions dictate your actions."

"Yes sir," Zane said.

Qui-Gon looked over at Anakin. "You should also remember this lesson, Anakin."

Anakin nodded. "I will."

When they were only a couple feet from Anakin's home, Qui-Gon took out a leather pouch filled with credits from his poncho and handed it to Anakin. "These are yours. I sold the pod, to a particularly surly and rather insistent Dug."

Anakin accepted the bag with a big grin on his face and ran the rest of the way to his home. "Mom! Mom!" Anakin shouted when he found her working at her desk. "Guess what! Qui-Gon sold the pod! Look at all the money we have!" He placed the pouch into her hands and grinned wider when he saw the startled look on her face.

"Oh my goodness!" she said softly, looking down at the heavy, bulging pouch. "Ani, that's wonderful!" She looked up as Qui-Gon and Zane entered the room.

"Ani has been freed," Qui-Gon said as he held Shmi's gaze.

Anakin's eyes went wide and his mouth rounded. "What?"

"Really?" Zane said, looking up at Qui-Gon, the fight forgotten.

Qui-Gon glanced down at Anakin. "You are no longer a slave."

Shmi stared at the Jedi, shock, disbelief, and happiness flashing across her face.

"Mom? Did you hear that, Mom?" Anakin let out a loud whoop and jumped in excitement. He'd been freed. He grinned up at Qui-Gon, "Was that part of the prize, or what?"

Qui-Gon grinned back. "Let's just say Watto learned an important lesson about gambling."

Shmi shook her head, still stunned by the news. She reached out to Anakin and hugged him close to her. "Now you can make your dreams come true, Ani." She brushed her fingers across his cheek, tears shimmering in her eyes. "You're free." She let him go and looked up at Qui-Gon, her eyes bright and hopeful. "Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?"

Anakin's eyes sparkled and his smile grew wider as he turned to look up at Qui-Gon.

Zane also was looking expectantly up at Qui-Gon.

"Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident." Qui-Gon looked down at Anakin. "You are strong with the Force, Ani, but it won't be easy getting the Council to accept you, if at all."

Anakin dismissed the last part of what Qui-Gon said. "A Jedi! You mean I get to go with you in your starship and everything?"

Qui-Gon knelt before Anakin, his face serious. "Anakin, training to be a Jedi will not be easy. It will be a challenge. And if you succeed, it will be a hard life."

Anakin glanced over at Zane who was looking at him with a hopeful look on his face and then Anakin shook his head and gazed back at Qui-Gon. "It's what I've always dreamed of doing. So what if it's hard? I've got you and Zane to help me. I know I won't be able to have contact with my mom while at the Temple, but I know she'll be happy knowing I'm doing what I dreamed of doing."

"Then pack your things," Qui-Gon advised as he stood up. "We haven't much time."

"Yippee!" Anakin shouted, jumping up and down. He quickly, tightly hugged his mother, and then broke away to head for his bedroom. He stopped suddenly as a thought crossed his mind and he spun around to face Qui-Gon. "What about Mom? Is she free too?" He knew the answer before Qui-Gon spoke, but he couldn't help but ask anyway, maybe he was wrong.

"I tried to free your mother, Ani, but Watto wouldn't have it. Slaves give status and lend prestige to their owners here on Tatooine."

Anakin felt his chest and throat tighten. "But the money from selling…"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "It's not nearly enough."

Shmi got up and went over to Anakin. Kneeling in front of her son, she took his hands into her own and looked into his bright blue eyes. "Ani, it is not so bad. I've had my freedom for a time, now you must get the chance to experience it. I'll be fine here, Watto will make sure I'm well taken care of. Besides, I'm sure he'll need help getting out of the hole he dug for himself with his betting."

Anakin swallowed hard, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I'm going to miss you so much, Mom," he whispered.

Shmi nodded. "I love you, Ani." She released his hands. "Now, hurry."

Tears streaming down his face, Anakin hugged his mom tightly and then ran to his room to pack.

Zane was elated that Anakin was coming with them and hugged Qui-Gon. Maybe returning to the Temple wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Thank you," Shmi said softly.

"I will watch over him. You have my word," Qui-Gon said warmly and reassuringly. "Will you be all right?"

"Yes. I'm glad for him, but he was in my life for such a short time…" She trailed off and gazed in the direction of Anakin's bedroom door.

Qui-Gon looked down at Zane, who was still hugging him, and ruffled his hair.

Zane let go of Qui-Gon and beamed up at him.

Anakin exited his room just then, his backpack filled with his belongings. "I'm ready." Anakin hugged his mom, said goodbye and followed Qui-Gon and Zane out the door.

They had only gotten a couple of feet from the hovel when Kitster, who had finished his errands, ran up to them.

"Where are you going, Ani?" Kitster asked when he saw the backpack on Anakin's back.

"I've been freed, Kitster. I'm going away with Qui-Gon and Zane. On a spaceship," Anakin said and watched as his friend's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened. Anakin dug into his pocket for some credits and pulled out a fist full and put them in Kitster's hand. "Here. These are for you."

Kitster gaped at the credits and then looked back up at Anakin. "Do you have to go, Ani? Do you have to? Can't you stay? Ani, you're a hero!"

Anakin swallowed hard. "I can't, Kitster. If I don't go now, I'll always wonder what would have happened if I did. Besides, maybe I'll come back to Tatooine at some point."

"Thanks for everything, Ani," Kitster said, tears in his eyes. "You're my best friend and always will be."

"I won't forget," Anakin said and hugged Kitster.

"I'll look after your mom for you," Kitster promised.

Anakin broke away and smiled gratefully at Kitster. "Thank you." He ran to catch up with Qui-Gon and Zane and glanced back toward the hovel, where his mother was standing in the doorway. He stopped and felt guilt twist in his stomach and then ran to his mother and hugged her. "I don't think I can do it, Mom," he whispered. "I can't leave you like this."

Shmi held him against her, allowing her presence to comfort him, and then she knelt down to be eye level with her son. "Ani, not all things in life are easy. Remember when you climbed that dune in order to chase the Banthas away so they wouldn't be shot? You were only five. Remember how you collapsed several times in the heat, exhausted, thinking you couldn't do it, that it was too hard?"

Anakin nodded, his face streaked with tears.

She kept eye contact as she wiped his tears away with her thumb. "This is one of those times when you have to do something you don't think you can do. But I know how strong you are, Ani. I know you can do this."

Anakin swallowed hard and nodded. "I will become a Jedi. I'll make you proud of me and I will come back and free you, Mom. I promise."

Shmi cupped Anakin's cheek in her hand. "No matter where you are, my love will be with you. Now be brave, and don't look back."

"I love you, Mom," Anakin said.

Shmi hugged Anakin one more time. "Don't look back, Ani."

Anakin nodded and ran back to Qui-Gon, seeing that Kitster and Zane were talking.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's not every day I get shoved by something invisible. It's wizard really," Kitster said with a grin.

"Um, okay," Zane said and glanced up at Qui-Gon. Seeing Qui-Gon's approval, Zane looked back at Kitster. "It was nice meeting you. Maybe someday you'll get off Tatooine too, like Anakin."

Kitster shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, but what good could I really do out there? I don't have any special powers."

"Power doesn't make one great," Qui-Gon spoke up. "It is one's actions that make one great. Whether one is young or old, low or high in society doesn't matter for one's actions speak louder than one's position. A simple act of kindness can have a big impact on another's life."

Kitster nodded. "I'll think about what you said sir. Thank you. Have a safe journey." He waved goodbye to them and hurried away.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Qui-Gon, Anakin and Zane stopped by Watto's shop first so that they could get the transmitter deactivated and the necessary forms that would state that Anakin was free from Watto. Zane opted to wait outside the shop, but was quickly rethinking his decision when Melee came his way. He swore that she must be following him, but was unable to catch her actually doing so.

"Hey Zane! What are you doing?" Melee asked, her curly pigtails bouncing as she walked up to him.

"I'm getting ready to leave. There's a few things that needed to be wrapped up first."

The cheerful smile faded from Melee's face. "Do you really have to go?"

"Why do you care? You barely know me." Zane slowly backed up a step and bumped into the wall of the shop.

Melee cocked her head to the side. "Well you live in the core and you're about my age and probably a lot more fun to talk to than those old pilots Ani talks to and the other boys here."

"Uh, well, um." _What is wrong with me?_ he thought to himself. Melee was now standing right in front of him, her toes almost touching his. Her hand lightly brushed Zane's hand and an image flashed through Zane's mind of his older self and an older Melee holding hands, about to kiss. Zane's cheeks burned red and he tried sliding to the right. He breathed a sigh of relief when Qui-Gon and Anakin left the shop, but before he could follow, Melee gave him a strong hug and then ran away. Bewildered at what had just happed, Zane ran to catch up with the others.

They stopped by Jira's fruit stand and Anakin took some credits and put them in her hand. "I've been freed, Jira. I'm going away. Use these for that cooling unit I promised you. Otherwise I'll worry."

Jira ran the credits through her hand in disbelief and then shook her head. "Can I give you a hug?" She reached out and drew him against her, her eyes closing. "I'll miss you, Ani. There isn't a kinder boy in the galaxy. You be careful. Don't lose what people admire about you."

Anakin nodded his head and left quickly, not wanting to start crying in her presence. She was like a grandmother to him, like a second mother. To distract himself, he started talking to Zane. "What was up with you and Melee before?"

Zane blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um nothing. She just sorta appeared. She had an odd look in her eyes too."

Anakin grinned. "Did you tell her you would marry her?"

Zane felt like he was going to be sick. "Please, let's talk about something else."

Anakin shrugged his shoulders but kept grinning.

They had almost reached the edge of the town when suddenly Qui-Gon whipped out his lightsaber, spun around, and sliced the floating droid that had been following them in half.

"What is it?" Anakin asked as the burnt smell of metal and fluid drifted away from the remains of the droid.

Qui-Gon knelt down to examine it and then stood up, his eyes looking around warily. "Probe droid. Very unusual. Not like anything I've seen before."

"Why was it following us?" Zane asked.

"Come on, we need to move," Qui-Gon said as he hooked his lightsaber to his belt and started walking at a fast pace.

They swiftly exited the town and out into the barren landscape. Qui-Gon cast out with the Force as he searched the area for danger, his eyes also sweeping the land. He began to pick up the pace as he felt ripples through the Force coming from a dark presence. Over the next dune he spotted the Queen's ship.

Anakin tried hard to keep up but he was starting to lag behind.

Zane turned back around and went back to Anakin. "Come on, we're almost there." He grabbed Anakin's hand and used the Force to help him speed up a bit, but that act only drained his own energy, since it took more concentration to make someone else faster.

"Drop!" Qui-Gon shouted, wheeling about on his heel and whipping out his lightsaber.

Zane had sensed the danger just before Qui-Gon shouted – he was already pulling Anakin down. Just in time as a speeder flew, just inches over them, with a rider wearing a black cloak.

The being jumped from the speeder, ignited his blood red lightsaber, and attacked Qui-Gon.

Anakin and Zane stood up and watched in horrified fascination as Qui-Gon fought the dark being.

Zane reached for his own lightsaber, intending to help Qui-Gon, and then remembered that he had left it on the ship.

"Boys, get out of here!" Qui-Gon yelled as he was forced backwards by the dark being who was striking at him at every possible angle. "Get to the ship! Tell them to take off! Go, go!" he ordered.

Anakin began to run for the ship, but Zane stood frozen in place. His heart hammered hard in his chest and he felt like his legs had grown weights. He closed his eyes, battling to release his fear into the Force. Clenching his fists, he succeeded only partially in driving out the fear and then began to run. He passed by Anakin and charged up the ramp of the ship first. "Obi-Wan!" he shouted as he ran to the cockpit.

Zane passed through the door before it was fully open and stopped, trying to catch his breath. "Qui-Gon's in trouble…He says to take off! Now!"

Obi-Wan was on his feet and looking at Zane in an instant. "Where is he?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned around, looking out the viewport and scanning the empty wasteland.

"I don't see anything," Ric Olie said, also scanning the area.

"Over there!" Obi-Wan pointed his finger as his sharp eyes caught a glimpse of movement at the corner of the port. "Get us into the air and over there! Now! Fly low!"

Ric Olie plopped down in the pilot's seat and did so just as the cockpit door opened and Padme and Anakin entered.

The engine whined as the ship came to life and lifted up off the ground. Ric Olie piloted the ship toward the area indicated.

Zane swallowed past the lump in his throat at he saw Qui-Gon and the dark being come into view. The ship swung around sharply so that the ramp was near Qui-Gon, sending up a swirl of sand that blocked Qui-Gon and his attacker from view. Qui-Gon jumped onto the ramp and the dark being followed.

"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan whispered before turning and swiftly leaving the cockpit.

Zane continued to watch and saw Qui-Gon execute a move that knocked his attacker off balance and off the ramp. Letting out a breath, Zane left the cockpit and headed for the ramp, followed by Anakin.

Obi-Wan reached him first as Qui-Gon collapsed on the floor. The padawan's face was filled with concern as he waited for Qui-Gon to recover a bit before asking questions.

Zane and Anakin reached them a minute later and Zane impulsively hugged Qui-Gon.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked, kneeling next to Obi-Wan.

Zane backed away to give Qui-Gon some breathing space as the Jedi nodded.

"I think so. That was a surprise I won't soon forget."

"What sort of creature was it?" Obi-Wan pressed, his brow furrowing as he itched to go after the being that had attacked his master.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I'm not sure. Whoever or whatever he was, he was trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen."

"Do you think he'll follow us?" Anakin quickly asked.

"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace. But I have no doubt he knows our destination. If he found us once, he can find us again."

Anakin's brow furrowed. "What are we going to do about it?"

"I say we go back and teach him a lesson," Zane said, clenching his right hand into a fist.

"We will be patient," Qui-Gon advised and slowly sat up, trying to appear stronger than he was at the moment. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anakin beamed as he looked at Obi-Wan and shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you. Wow! You're a Jedi too, aren't you? I've heard you're name before, when Zane was trying to convince Qui-Gon to let him compete in the podrace."

"Anakin!" Zane groaned and looked innocently at Obi-Wan, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, it was just a suggestion, I didn't really do it."

Anakin looked sheepishly at Zane. "Sorry."

Qui-Gon chuckled, directing the attention back to him. He started to stand, helped by Obi-Wan, who let him lean on him for support.

They made their way to the cockpit where Ric Olie was already prepping the ship for hyperspace. Qui-Gon introduced Anakin to Ric and Captain Panaka and then moved over to the console to stand next to Ric.

"Ready," Ric announced as the coordinates were set.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Let's hope the hyperdrive works and Watto doesn't get the last laugh."

They all watched as Ric engaged the hyperdrive and within seconds the stars began to streak into lines as they entered hyperspace and left Tatooine far behind them.

Zane sensed a familiar presence hiding behind a Force shield just before they went into hyperspace. Swallowing past a lump that was forming in his throat, Zane left the cockpit. He sensed Obi-Wan following him, but pretended not to notice. Entering the lounge, Zane went over to the viewport that had a sitting area beneath it and sat down, looking out at the blue streaks of light as they sped away.

Obi-Wan sat down next to Zane and allowed a couple of minutes to pass before speaking. "What's bothering you, Zane?"

Zane turned his gaze away from the viewport and met Obi-Wan's concerned face. "I sensed Mom, right before we entered hyperspace." He looked down at his hands and then turned his gaze to the streaking stars. "She was in pain."

Obi-Wan enveloped Zane into a hug and laid his chin on the top of Zane's head. He hadn't sensed anything, but Zane was stronger in the Force than he was and had a knack of penetrating Force cloaks. "I'm sure she's fine. The missions the Council sends her on are difficult, more so than an average Jedi's mission."

Tears pricked at Zane's eyes and he nodded against Obi-Wan's chest. "I know. You told me before. I miss her." Zane blinked as the tears escaped from his eyes.

Obi-Wan brushed Zane's tears away with his finger and kissed the top of his head. "I know you do. I miss her too." After a couple minutes of silence, Obi-Wan spoke. "So you wanted to race in a podracer?"

Zane nodded, not looking up. "I wanted to help, but Qui-Gon wouldn't let me."

"Ah. But things worked all right in the end." Obi-Wan smiled. "You'll have opportunities to race things when you are older." He paused, making sure that Zane took in the latter part. "Anyway, we will have something for you to do once we're back at the Temple. You can go show Anakin around."

Zane smiled and looked up at Obi-Wan. "I can do that."

"Good, now go get ready for bed. We need to start adjusting back to the Temple time."

Zane left the seat and headed for the cabin area of the ship.

Obi-Wan got up and was about to head in the direction that Zane had gone when Anakin appeared with a pillow and blanket in hand, having been told by Qui-Gon that they need to adjust their bodies to the Temple time. "Aren't you going to sleep in the cabin, Anakin?"

Anakin shook his head and went over to the seating area that Obi-Wan had just left. "No, I want to sleep where I can see the stars going past. I'm not used to being on a spaceship."

"Okay, but it'll be warmer in the cabin. The temperature in this part of the ship is lowered at night to save energy."

Anakin nodded his understanding and spread out the blanket on the seat. "Thank you, I'll be fine."

"Sleep well." Obi-Wan said and left for the cabin area of the ship.

~*~*~

_A red and green lightsaber clashed in the darkness and then the green lightsaber went out as the red made the killing blow. The darkness cleared, revealing the still form of Qui-Gon lying in a chamber that had a hole in the middle of the floor and a small corridor with barriers of red lasers that was the only way in or out of the chamber._

Zane woke up with a gasp, sitting up in bed. He looked up at the bunk where Qui-Gon was sleeping and relaxed when he sensed that his friend was all right. Climbing out of bed, Zane climbed the ladder to the upper bunk where Obi-Wan was sleeping.

"Obi-Wan?" he whispered and carefully climbed over Obi-Wan so that he was against the wall with no danger of falling off. When Obi-Wan didn't respond, he crept closer to the older padawan's face.

"Obi-Wan?" Zane shook his shoulder.

Obi-Wan groaned and opened his eyes. Sensing Zane behind him, he turned over onto his other side. "What's wrong?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"I had a bad dream."

"About what?"

Zane lay down on the bed, still facing Obi-Wan. "About Qui-Gon. I think it was that dark being attacking him, but it was in a different place and…and Qui-Gon got stabbed in the abdomen and died."

Obi-Wan was silent as he digested what Zane said. "It was just a dream, Zane. Qui-Gon will be fine."

"His Force signature looks funny."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I only saw it once before when one of my teachers got sick and later died. I tried telling her she should go to the healers but she said she was fine and that I had an overactive imagination."

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Zane and held him close, at the same time checking Qui-Gon's Force signature. "I don't sense or see anything wrong." Zane was about to respond when Obi-Wan cut him off. "But I will make sure Qui-Gon goes to see the healers while we're at the Temple."

Zane sighed in relief and relaxed, snuggling up closer to Obi-Wan.

"Now, why don't you go back to your own bed?"

Zane closed his eyes and didn't budge. "Can I sleep here with you?"

"There's not a lot of room up here." Obi-Wan used the Force to levitate Zane and lower him into his own bed.

"Hey!" Zane yelped and he gently landed on his bed.

Obi-Wan laughed softly. "Good night, Zane."

Zane yawned, to tired to press his luck.

~*~*~

Anakin woke up and shivered in the darkness, lit dimly by night lights and the lines of hyperspace. Dreams once again plagued his sleep and thoughts of the unknown filled him with both excitement and dread. At that moment he wished his mother was there with him to comfort and reassure him. An inward chill gripped him and he sat up and huddled underneath his blanket. He could face down dugs and other scum, help a tusken raider, save banthas and do other things that were frightening and difficult, so why was this different? Why did he feel so cold? Why was he suddenly afraid and thinking he should have stayed with his mom? Was something bad going to happen to him in the future? Was something hunting him?

Anakin's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Padme activate a recorded transmission and listen to a plea for help.

After the transmission ended, she turned it off and lowered her head. She had the feeling of being watched and her gaze turned to Anakin, who was silently watching her. She slowly approached him, hoping she didn't look as tired and stressed as she felt. "Are you all right, Ani?"

He had started to cry along with his shivering and felt vulnerable when she looked at him, but he couldn't stop his shivering or his tears. "It's very cold."

Padme smiled and took off her heavy overjacket, wrapping it securely around Anakin's shoulders. "You're from a warm planet, Ani. Space is cold."

Anakin nodded in agreement and tried pulling the jacket even closer to himself as he wiped at his eyes. "You seem sad."

"The Queen is worried. Her people are suffering, dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene, or else…" She didn't finish, not wanting to mention the worst possible outcome. She looked away from Anakin and stared at the lines of hyperspace.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen to me, either. I don't know if I'll ever see—" He stopped as he felt more tears threaten to fall and he swallowed against the sudden tightness of his throat. Instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the carved wooden pendant. "Here, I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet. Take it. It will bring you good fortune."

She took it into her hand, studied the design carefully, and then slipped it around her neck. "It's beautiful. But I don't need this to remember you." She fingered the pendant thoughtfully and then gazed into Anakin's eyes. "Many things will change when we reach Coruscant, Ani. My caring for you will not be one of them."

Anakin nodded, still unable to force a smile on his face, and swallowed hard before speaking. "I know. And I won't stop caring for you, either. Only I miss—" Fresh tears sprung from his eyes.

"You miss your mother." Padme finished softly for him.

Anakin nodded and Padme sat down next to him. She drew him into a comforting embrace.

"The unknown can seem frightening even when one is among friends and when one has not left the comforts of home for a long period of time. You're not the only one who has ever felt homesick. Many other beings feel that way when they leave the comforts and familiarity of their homes for the first time."

Anakin nodded as he slowly felt more at ease, but still somewhat disturbed by a lingering chill deep within his bones.

* * *

Don't you just love long chapters :) I am looking forward to your reviews. :)


	13. Chapter 12

This chapter should answer some questions you all may have. Plead read and review :) Oh, and I put a poll in my profile you all may want to check out.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"_Obi-Wan, you're safe," Qui-Gon said after exiting the small transport ship he had borrowed._

_Obi-Wan let himself smile as they embraced each other._

"_And unhurt I see," Qui-Gon continued. "What happened to you guys? We've been searching for months."_

_Obi-Wan backed a step away from his master, his smile fading as he hid his emotions. "Let's talk inside the ship, Master. I believe you'll want to sit down before you hear our account."_

_Qui-Gon nodded his head in acceptance and walked back up the ramp of the ship and into the ship's lounge. Sitting down, he watched as Obi-Wan and Siri sat down in the seats opposite him and noted the blue cloak that Siri wore._

_Obi-Wan grasped Siri's hand before speaking. "We were captured by a species that lives in the unknown regions. We were taken to their home planet where they kept us for about eight months. We tried communicating with them but all efforts failed. We still don't understand why they captured us, but while we were in captivity they…" Obi-Wan paused and looked at Siri, who gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan looked back at Qui-Gon. "They used my sperm to fertilize one of Siri's eggs."_

_A stunned look crossed Qui-Gon's face, his shock vibrating in the Force._

_Siri unclasped the cloak, revealing a bundle in her arms. _

_Obi-Wan carefully took the bundle and walked over to Qui-Gon, sitting down beside him. Obi-Wan removed the Force cloak that hid the baby's presence, "Master, meet Zane Kenobi."_

_Qui-Gon's gaze drifted down toward the bundle, and his eyes widened as he saw the child that lay within the brown blanket. Swallowing hard, Qui-Gon hesitantly touched Zane's forehead and gently brushed his thumb across the sleeping child's cheek._

"_Do you want to hold him?" Obi-Wan asked._

_Qui-Gon nodded, still unable to find the right words to say._

_Obi-Wan smiled and carefully handed Zane to Qui-Gon, who gently accepted the baby into his arms._

_Zane's eyes opened and gazed sleepily up at Qui-Gon. His small mouth opened wide into a yawn and he squirmed inside the blanket._

_A smile pulled at Qui-Gon's lips as he rocked Zane in a slow motion. "Shh, little one. I've got you."_

_Zane gurgled at Qui-Gon and kicked his feet within the confines of the blanket._

"_He's a strong, healthy boy." Qui-Gon looked up at Siri and then turned his head to Obi-Wan. "I'm not certain how the Council will respond to this."_

"_We discussed the different possibilities of what we could do and the possible consequences, but, as you say, we don't know for sure how the Council will react," Obi-Wan responded. "Zane is strong with the Force and we want what's best for him, which leads us to the conclusion that he should live in the Temple. But our attachment to him is already strong and I don't think we would be able to keep from visiting him even if we were ordered to stay away."_

"_Mm. This is a complicated situation, especially since your captivity must have brought you both closer together," Qui-Gon said and looked down at Zane, who had closed his eyes and was drifting back to sleep. "The Council's reaction is the biggest problem. We should consult with Master Yoda before you go before the whole Council."_

_Obi-Wan nodded in acceptance. "I agree, Master." Obi-Wan stood up and went over to Siri, who was beginning to fall asleep. He frowned and touched her forehead with the tips of his fingers. She was running a mild fever from what he could tell. He let Siri lay her head on his shoulder and sent her a wave of healing energy. He looked back at Qui-Gon, who was staring down at Zane and talking to him in a low voice. The older Jedi was already settling into a grandfatherly role. The thought made Obi-Wan smile._

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes, revealing swirling gray-green orbs that had been beneath his eyelids.

"What's bothering you, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked as he sat down across from Obi-Wan on the cold hard floor between the two bunks.

The color of Obi-Wan's eyes became a light blue as he fixed his face into a look of passiveness. "The idea is too simple, the Council won't go for it."

"Maybe. Unless you know something that could help persuade them. Did you know about Anakin before this mission?"

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together into a tin white line and was quiet for several seconds before speaking. "Shmi Skywalker was the midwife who delivered Zane. I discovered by accident that Anakin was Force sensitive. Shmi didn't want her son to be taken away from her so early and wanted Anakin to decide for himself if he wanted to be a Jedi so I respected her wishes. Now that he has made his own decision, I'm free to answer any other questions that you have about Anakin and his mother."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "What else do you know?"

"There is something about the species that Siri and I encountered that we neglected to tell the Council – and it is something we found out from Shmi. Since the information would have revealed Anakin's existence, we kept it out of the report. Shmi was originally from the unknown regions and had encountered this species once before. She was able to gather that the species was Force sensitive and, apparently, they had been instructed by the Force to fertilize an egg from two females selected by the Force. Shmi had an egg fertilized by a sperm from a Force sensitive person before being sent to Tatooine."

There was a few minutes of silence, during which Qui-Gon was as still as a statue. Finally he drew in a deep breath through his nose and slowly breathed out of his mouth before speaking slowly and thoughtfully. "Interesting…although the Council may not respond favorably to that piece of information. It might only give them more reason not to accept Anakin," Qui-Gon crossed his arms and put his hands into the sleeves of his cloak. "Perhaps I could tell the Council that I'll take Anakin as my apprentice."

Obi-Wan snorted. "One problem, I'm still your padawan and whether you think that I'm ready for the trials or not, the Council is adamant in keeping me from my trials for at least five more years."

"You know quite well that I disagreed with the Council's judgment about your trials. You could have taken them a year ago if I had my way, although I would have liked having you at my side for awhile longer," Qui-Gon responded.

"Would there be any other available Jedi that might take Anakin as their apprentice?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "It'll take to long to find someone suitable and Anakin may not accept someone else so quickly."

Obi-Wan fiddled with the end of his padawan braid in thought. "Perhaps a solution will present itself when it's needed. For now, we should prepare Anakin for going before the Council. It won't help at all if Anakin feels overwhelmed when he goes before them."

"True. Now, what _really_ has you worried?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Truthfully I'm not sure. There's so much that has happened that I need to meditate on some more."

"Talking about them also helps," Qui-Gon pointed out. "You don't have to bear everything yourself, you know."

"I know."

~*~*~

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked as he entered the ship's lounge and saw Zane sitting on the window seat with his eyes closed and a glowing ball the size of a small fist hovering in front of his face.

"Meditating," Zane said, not bothering to open his eyes.

Anakin hopped onto the seat next to him and stared at the ball. "What does meditating do?"

"Lot's of things, but the main thing meditation does is to center ourselves and give us focus. The more centered and focused we are, the easier it is to do things with the Force and to listen to what the Force is telling us."

The ball in front of Zane changed color from a glowing purple to a glowing green.

"What do you do with this glowing ball?" Anakin asked, watching as it shifted a few inches to the left.

Zane smiled. "It's called a zigattee. Master Jinn gave it to me on my fifth birthday. The purpose of the zigattee is to teach a person control no matter how strong in the Force they are. One way of practicing control is what I'm doing right now." The zigattee moved away from away from Zane's face with a burst of speed, but like a sling shot, it flew right back to where it started from. "Too little control and you'll lose the ball, too much control and one might break something. The colors indicate what level I'm on."

"That's not hard," Anakin said, crossing his arms.

Zane opened his eyes and he caught the zigattee as it fell and handed it to Anakin. "Here, you do it then."

Anakin stared at the zigattee in his hand and felt its warmth and smoothness as he wrapped his fingers around it. Closing his eyes, he opened his hand and tried to lift the zigattee with his mind, but it remained where it was.

"Don't think about it. You need to feel it. You used the Force while podracing," Zane said, trying to help.

Anakin's face began to relax as the seconds ticked away. After a few moments, a small tremor shook the zigattee and slowly it lifted off of Anakin's palm. It dropped a few centimeters a couple of times but Anakin was able to regain control of it. He smiled in triumph for a moment, but then frowned. He felt as if the room was tilting, the ball began to fall, causing a sharp noise to sound through his head as he quickly caught the zigattee with the Force. He felt the ball begin to slip away from his hold again and in a moment of panic he grasped it too tightly and it flew from his control all together. He heard Zane shout as he opened his eyes. "What happ---" He paused when he looked where Zane was staring. Across from them, in the doorway that led to the cockpit, was Captain Panaka, groaning in pain and clutching at a sensitive part of his body.

Zane's face was pale as he quickly Force-pulled the zigattee back to him and grabbed Anakin by the hand. "Sorry about that, Captain." And they quickly made themselves scarce.

They ran back to the cabin that had been given to the Jedi and went in, stopping Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon in the middle of a conversation. As soon as the door shut behind them they sat down on the floor, breathing sighs of relief.

"What did you boys do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I…well…we..." Zane gulped. "It was an accident. See, I was practicing with my zigattee and Anakin wanted to try it to so I let him. And well...I tried to show him how to do it, but he accidently grasped it to tightly and the zigattee shot straight at Captain Panaka as he was coming into the lounge area. It hit him in his, uh, private sensitive spot."

Qui-Gon made a strangled noise as he tried to cover his laughter with a cough, while Obi-Wan simply looked stern.

"And where did you get a zigattee, Zane?" Obi-Wan's gaze went from Zane to Qui-Gon.

"It's a good tool for practicing control," said Qui-Gon, "especially since he is stronger than any other Jedi in the Force. My former master was able to find a zigattee for me, and I gave it to Zane on his fifth birthday."

"Zigattees are prohibited in the Temple, Master. If Zane got caught with it…" Obi-Wan took a deep breath and slowly let it out before he let his negative emotions take too much control. "You could have at least told me that you were going to give Zane a zigattee."

"Let's save this argument for later," Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan and then sternly looked at Zane. "Zane, remember what I told you when you were first learning to use the zigattee?"

Zane chewed the bottom of his lip as he tried to remember. "Um, you told me that I couldn't use the zigattee without you until I fully understood how to use it and had enough control so I could safely prevent injury if I lost control."

Qui-Gon nodded. "So you think you can use the zigattee well enough now to teach someone else how to use it?"

Zane hung his head, realizing what Qui-Gon was getting at. "No sir, I'm not. I should have let you or Obi-Wan show Anakin how to use the zigattee. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven. Now give the zigattee to Obi-Wan and then we'll go have a chat with Captain Panaka."

Zane groaned loudly in protest but did as Qui-Gon said.

After Zane and Qui-Gon left the room, Anakin spoke. "I'm sorry that I got Zane in trouble."

Obi-Wan fingered the zigattee in his hand before tucking it away inside a hidden pocket of his cloak. "Don't worry about it. Lessons are best learned through mistakes, since mistakes make them more memorable. We all make mistakes at some point, we're not perfect, even Jedi are not as perfect as some people see them."

"What did Qui-Gon mean when he said that Zane is stronger than any other Jedi in the Force?" Anakin asked.

"It means that Zane can use the Force to a larger extent than any other Jedi in the Temple," explained Obi-Wan. "Inside of every person's cells are midichlorians. Midichlorians regulate the Force when a person channels it so that one does not accidently burn themselves out. The midichlorians have to be at a certain base level in order to be accepted for training. The base level is the amount of midichlorians a person needs in order to effectively use the Force. The more midichlorians a person has, the more they are able to do. You and Zane have the highest midichlorian count ever discovered, as far as I know."

"Wizard!" Anakin said with a wide grin.

"Remember Anakin, with power comes responsibility. Don't let the gift you have been given make you proud, for that will only lead to misery." Obi-Wan smiled, trying to lighten the weight that hung in the air. "I think that's enough serious talk for now. "Would you like me to teach you some of the different meditation methods?"

Anakin nodded, relieved that Obi-Wan was diverting to something less heavy. "Yes sir, I would like that."

"Good. We'll start with the basic meditation form," Obi-Wan said.

~*~*~

Zane and Anakin looked out of the viewport as they descended into Coruscant's atmosphere. While Anakin looked on in awe, Zane looked on in apprehension.

Anakin looked at Ric, who was piloting the ship, and Ric smiled at him before looking back at his controls.

"Coruscant, capital of the Republic, an entire planet evolved into one city." Ric winked at Anakin. "A nice place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live there."

"It's so huge!" Anakin said quietly in amazement.

Zane ignored Ric and Anakin as the pilot explained how the magnetic guidance lines worked. All too soon he would be back at the Temple. He easily spotted where the Temple was and felt the desire to flee. He couldn't go back. But he had Anakin as a friend now, it would be fine, would it? What if the Council didn't accept Anakin? What then? He quickly left the cockpit and found Obi-Wan near the entrance of the ship.

Sensing Zane's apprehension, Obi-Wan knelt down to the boy's level and enveloped him in a warm reassuring hug. "It'll be all right, Zane."

Zane hugged Obi-Wan back, tears glistening in his eyes.

Obi-Wan moved away from Zane and placed his hands on the child's small shoulders. "The council meeting may last for two hours or so. During that time you can show Anakin around, and then after two hours, come wait for us in our quarters." Obi-Wan removed a small datapad from one of the hidden pockets in his cloak and gave it to Zane. "If you meet up with any of your teachers, then show them this."

Zane took the datapad and nodded. "Yes sir."

The ship docked with a gentle bump onto a landing pad and slowly the ramp lowered. The others joined Obi-Wan and Zane and the Queen gave the Jedi permission to lead the way. Zane walked behind Obi-Wan while Anakin walked behind Qui-Gon. Jar Jar Binks was slightly behind and between the two boys. The Queen, who was dressed in black and gold robes, followed behind them, along with her handmaidens, guards, and Captain Panaka.

Zane spotted the greeting party a couple of feet away from the ship. One was a Senator while the other was the Chancellor – if Zane remembered correctly from what he learned in class. Along with the two men from the Senate were their guards.

The Senator bowed his head after the Jedi, Zane, Anakin, and Jar Jar moved to the side to bring the Queen into view. Hands clasped in his blue-green robes, the Senator addressed the Queen. "It is a great relief to see you alive and well, Your Majesty." He smiled and straightened up. "May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

Zane looked at the Chancellor and noted the regal bearing of his pose. He was about as tall as Qui-Gon, but had more silverish hair than Qui-Gon did. His blue eyes looked tired and worried, but he kept his bearing and voice strong, as if to hide what his eyes truly revealed about him at the moment.

"Welcome, Your Highness," Valorum said with a faint smile that worked its way on his stern looking face. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation on Naboo. I have called for a special session of the Senate so that you may present your request for relief."

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor," the Queen said in a low voice.

Zane watched as the Senator moved to Padme's side and indicated a waiting air shuttle.

"There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it," the Senator said as he guided the Queen, her handmaidens, Captain Panaka, and her guards along the rampway. Jar Jar followed behind them.

Zane looked at Anakin. "Obi-Wan wants me to show you around the Temple."

Anakin nodded and then looked at Zane. "There are so many buildings and levels on this planet, does anyone ever get lost?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Zane said with a shrug.

Obi-Wan looked over at the boys after he and Qui-Gon finished talking with the Chancellor. "Come on, we need to get moving."

Zane and Anakin followed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to an airshuttle and got in. The trip was short due to the landing pad being the closet one between the Senate and the Jedi Temple.

They walked the last couple of feet to the Temple and made their way up the many steps that led to the entrance.

"Wow, how big is the Temple?" Anakin asked in amazement. The Temple looked like a gigantic square when he had seen out of the viewport. There were five large towers, with the fifth tower in center of the temple and the four others forming a square around the middle one.

"It takes about thirty minutes to get from one end of the Temple to the other. There are six levels, not counting the towers, but only three of the levels are actively used," Qui-Gon explained.

They entered the massive doors into a chamber that led to three different corridors.

"This is where we'll part for now. Have fun looking around with Zane, Anakin," Qui-Gon said before he and Obi-Wan rapidly headed down the corridor in front of them.

Zane sighed and watched as they disappeared from view.

"So, what's your favorite place in the Temple?" Anakin asked.

"The Room of a Thousand Fountains," Zane said, trying to smile as he turned his gaze to Anakin.

"Well, let's go," Anakin said.

Zane looked one last time down the corridor his two mentors had gone down and then started to walk down the left corridor.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Just before Zane and Anakin reached the Room of a Thousand Fountains, they were met by a female Mirialan that was around Anakin's age. She had shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin was a light greenish yellow color.

"Hey Zane, where have you been?" she asked.

"Um, nowhere in particular…" He scratched the back of his head and pointed at Anakin. "I'm showing Anakin around the Temple for Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi while they're in a Council meeting."

She extended a hand to Anakin. "Hello, my name is Barriss Offee."

Anakin shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Barriss nodded. "Perhaps we'll have a chance to talk sometime?" She looked at Zane. "You better have a good explanation for your disappearance. People are talking," she warned him before heading off to wherever she was going.

"She seemed friendly enough," Anakin stated.

"Yeah, well she is just one of many other initiates. Besides, she spends a lot of her time in the Healers wing when she's not in classes, helping the healers with various tasks," Zane explained.

"So?"

Zane ignored Anakin and walked into the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Anakin looked in amazement at the many large and small fountains that filled the room. There were multi-colored pebble pathways leading to each fountain that gushed cool clear water.

They walked to a small fountain that was situated in the farthest corner of the room and sat down on its side.

Anakin dipped his hand into the water. "I've never seen so much water in one place before."

The sound of the many fountains was like music and was soothing to the mind. Zane felt himself start to relax and closed his eyes.

Seeing that Zane had fallen into a meditation trance, Anakin decided to explore the room a little on his own. He headed toward one of the larger fountains in the center of the room. He spotted a girl and a boy sitting there who looked to be about a year younger than him. The boy had short black hair and silver toned skin. He wasn't a species that he was familiar with. The girl was human and had shoulder length golden-brown hair.

Anakin walked up to them. "Hello, my name's Anakin, I'm new here."

The girl and the boy stopped their conversation and stood up and faced him. "Hi," said the boy, "my name is Tru Veld and this is my friend Darra Thel-Tanis."

They shook hands with him and Darra asked, "What do you mean that you are new here?" Her rust colored eyes looked at him in curiosity. "Are you from one of the other Temples?"

"No, Master Jinn found me on Tatooine and brought me here in hopes that the Council will allow me to be trained," Anakin explained.

"Wow, good luck with that," said Tru, his silver eyes widening. "The Jedi have been strict about the age limits since after the Great Sith War, but it has been done before. Nomi Sunrider is one of the best known Jedi for having started training late, and she was older than us. She was one of the commanders in that war."

They sat down on the edge of the fountain and talked together for nearly thirty minutes. Anakin sensed Zane approaching and waved at him. "Zane, come join us."

Zane approached them and studied the boy and girl. He hadn't seen them before. "I don't think we've met. I'm Zane."

"Are you the kid that we've heard rumors about?" Darra asked.

Zane winced. "Rumors are not always true."

Tru grinned. "Of course."

"Tru and I are going to go watch a lightsaber match in five minutes. Would you and Anakin like to join us?" Darra asked with a smile.

"Sure," Zane replied, confident that it wasn't some nasty trick. If Anakin trusted them then so would he.

"Cool," Tru said and stood up. "Let's go then."

~*~*~

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the Council chamber, facing Mace Windu and Yoda. Obi-Wan stood by his master's side and a couple inches behind, as was customary of a padawan. The younger Jedi felt as if the entire council was staring at him and not at his master, even though Qui-Gon was the one giving the report. What was the council thinking?

"My conclusion," Qui-Gon finished quietly as he ended the report, "is that the one who attacked me on Tatooine is a Sith Lord."

A dead silence filled the chamber, the whole council stunned at the news. After a few minutes there was a shifting of brown robes as the council members glanced at each other and murmured their disbelief.

"A Sith Lord?" Mace repeated and leaned forward.

"Impossible!" Ki-Adi-Mundi snapped, not bothering to disguise his dismay at the suggestion. "The Sith have been gone for a millennium!"

Yoda shifted a tiny bit in his chair before speaking in a soft gravelly voice. "Threatened the Republic is, if the Sith are involved."

Mace Windu leaned back against his seat, feeling like he had been tossed into sucking mud. His eyes narrowed as he spoke. "This is difficult to accept, Qui-Gon. I do not understand how the Sith could have returned without us knowing."

"Hard to see, the dark side is," Yoda said with a small snort. "Discover who this assassin is, we must."

"Perhaps he will reveal himself again," Ki-Adi-Mundi suggested with a nod to Qui-Gon.

"Yes," Mace Windu agreed. "This attack was with purpose, that much is clear. The Queen is his target. Since he failed once, he may try again."

Yoda pointed at Qui-Gon. "With this Naboo Queen, you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her, you must."

The other council members murmured their approval of the decision. Qui-Gon was an excellent swordsman and excelled in other abilities.

"We shall use our resources to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker," Mace Windu advised. "May the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon nodded in acceptance.

"May the Force be with you," Yoda echoed before turning to Obi-Wan. "Padawan Kenobi, speak with you we will."

Obi-Wan stepped forward while Qui-Gon remained where he was.

"With your permission, Masters, I will remain here. Whatever needs to be spoken to my padawan can be said to me also," Qui-Gon said, determined not to leave his padawan's side. He sensed Obi-Wan's relief and knew he had made the right choice.

"Very well," Mace replied. "Padawan Kenobi, the Council is concerned about the attachment initiate Zane has to you. By Master Jinn's account, Zane apparently hid aboard your ship and was not discovered until the ship was about to dock with the Trade Federation ship. Why did you not sense him sooner?"

"Zane is adept at cloaking himself. His strength in the Force allows him to keep up the cloak for days if he wanted to, which he did. I had no reason to suspect that he would hide aboard the ship," Obi-Wan calmly explained.

"For what reason did Zane hide aboard your ship?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"He wanted to get away from the Temple for awhile and thought that following us on the mission would be the way to do that," Obi-Wan said.

Adi Gallia tilted her head. "Why would Zane want to leave the Temple? It's the safest place to be."

Obi-Wan briefly closed his eyes as he concentrated on not letting his emotions take control. Opening his eyes again, he answered, "With the amount of rumors that are circulating about him and the negative treatment he is getting from his teachers and peers, I'm not surprised that he would want to leave for awhile."

"According to his teachers, they would disagree. Their reports describe Zane as rude, disobedient, prone to anger, careless, lack of control, and destructive. These are only a few of their complaints about Zane," Even Piell reported.

Obi-Wan bit down on his tongue before he said something he would regret.

"Would you say that perhaps the attachment Zane has to you is resulting in this behavior?" Depa Billaba asked.

"No Master. I am sure that there is a different reason that has yet to be discovered. Zane is a bright young boy who is eager to learn and to please," Obi-Wan responded with a slight edge to his voice.

Qui-Gon chose that moment to step in. "Masters, I have a solution if I may present it."

Mace Windu nodded at him. "Proceed."

"While on Tatooine I discovered a young boy who I believe is Zane's equal in his power of the Force. His midichlorian count is only slightly higher than Zane's. He was tested as a toddler, but his mother wished for him to remain with her until he was old enough to make the decision himself. She had the one who tested her son remain silent about her son's existence. Zane became quick friends with this boy and from what I observed I believe they will have a positive impact on each other."

"To be trained as a Jedi, you request for him?" Yoda asked softly.

"Finding him was the will of the Force," Qui-Gon pressed ahead recklessly. "I have no doubt of it. There is to much happening here for it to be anything else."

Mace studied Qui-Gon carefully. "Are you saying that this boy is the chosen one?"

Qui-Gon felt the sharp warning Obi-Wan sent over their bond and chose his next words carefully. "Everyone has their own destiny, written or not. Who is to say who will bring balance to the Force? How much Force potential must one need to balance the Force? The prophecy about the one who will bring balance can be interpreted in so many ways that to make one concrete assumption is impossible."

"I agree with Qui-Gon," Adi Gallia responded.

"For all we know, Zane could be the chosen one," Even Piell stated.

"This discussion is not about who the chosen one may or many not be, let us stick to the topic at hand," Depa Billaba advised.

"Bring the boy before us, then," Mace told them.

Yoda nodded somberly, eyes closing. "Tested, he will be."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed their heads in respect and then left the Council room. They entered the lift that would take them to the bottom of the tower and waited after Qui-Gon pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Well, that didn't go so badly," Qui-Gon commented.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him. "Not bad? The Council is on the verge of expelling Zane!"

Qui-Gon pressed a button to pause the turbolift and then looked at Obi-Wan, who was struggling to hold back his anger. "Calm yourself, Obi-Wan. We've managed to divert that from happening for now."

Obi-Wan turned away from Qui-Gon and stared at the metallic wall of the turbolift. His blood boiled in his veins at what had been said in the council chambers. He kicked at the wall with his boot and the turbolift rang from the impact. "And the Council wonders why Zane would run off."

Qui-Gon placed a gentle hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and lightly squeezed. "Why don't you walk with me to the Healers so that you can get a chance to calm down before you go get Anakin?"

Obi-Wan nodded and Qui-Gon pressed the button to continue the descent.

~*~*~

Anakin and Zane said goodbye to their new friends as they parted ways and they headed for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's quarters.

"That lightsaber duel was amazing. It's more fun to watch when you know they're not trying to kill each other," Anakin said with a grin.

"I agree. Darra and Tru are fun to hang out with. I wish I had gotten to be friends with them sooner."

"Well we're friends with them now," Anakin replied.

They had turned a corner when suddenly four initiates jumped out from behind a pillar and surrounded the duo.

"Now what do we have here," the tallest one said. He had shaggy black hair, light scaly green skin and dark gray eyes.

Zane gulped loudly. "We're supposed to meet with Master Jinn, Quanealis, and we shouldn't be late."

Quanealis clucked his tongue. "Then we'll make this quick. It's time to test your control."

Anakin looked at the others who surrounded them and saw a human female who had light green eyes and black hair, a male human with red hair and freckles running across his nose and dark blue eyes, and a species he didn't recognize who had dark brown skin, silver eyes, a ridged nose, and really light blond hair. Gathering his courage, Anakin spoke up. "Leave him alone."

Quanealis glared at him. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Anakin, and I'm not afraid of you."

Rubbing his chin, Quanealis studied Anakin carefully. "And you're friends with this failure?"

"Zane is not a failure. Now if you will excuse us, we must be going." Anakin stepped forward, but Quanealis and his friends ignited their lightsabers and barred the way.

"I don't think so," Quanealis said with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"What is going on here?" a voice snapped.

Zane's terrified expression melted away and he smiled when he saw Bant come up behind Quanealis.

Quanealis skin color shifted as he turned in alarm and saw the upper level apprentice. "Nothing. We were just leaving," he hastily said, turning off his lightsaber and fleeing, followed closely by his friends.

"This is the second time I have caught them doing this. This time I'm reporting them – apparently they haven't learned their lesson." the Mon Calamari said.

"Thanks for helping us out, Bant," Zane said in welcome relief.

Bant smiled at them. "You're welcome. Who's your new friend?"

"This is Anakin Skywalker. He just recently got here. Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi are trying to convince the council to let Anakin be trained."

"I see. I hope they do accept you, Anakin. Personally I think the age restriction is ridiculous," Bant replied. "Why don't I walk with you guys to your destination? It might be safer if I did."

Zane nodded. "Okay."

They reached Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's room and Zane typed in the code on the key pad that was beside the door. The door slid open with a hiss and they walked inside. "I guess they're not back yet," Zane stated.

Bant sat down in one of the velvet colored chairs and motioned for them to sit with her. "So Zane, you disappeared for several days, where were you might I ask?"

"I went on a mission with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan," Zane said in a cheerful voice, and then he sobered a bit as he corrected himself. "Well, I did stowaway on their ship, so they didn't find me until we got to the Trade Federation ship."

Bant shook her head, amused. "What's done is done. Why don't you tell me all about it?"

Zane started at the beginning when he was boarding the ship and Bant, as well as Anakin, listened with interest to his story.

* * *

So what do you think? Review please :) It is encouraging to me if you do.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered the Healers' ward and Qui-Gon checked himself in.

Obi-Wan smiled, glad that he had managed to convince Qui-Gon to get checked out by the Healers. He had reasoned with his master that he did miss two of his physicals, so he might as well get one now while he had the time. He turned to leave but stopped when he heard his name. He turned to see Master Healer Thracia Cho-Leem approach him. "Master Cho-Leem," he said, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Thracia smiled at him. "Likewise. How is young Zane getting along?"

"Getting into trouble as always," Obi-Wan stated.

Thracia chuckled, her blue eyes sparkling. "Indeed. Come, there is someone you should meet."

Puzzled, Obi-Wan followed Thracia to the maternity ward at the far end of the Healers bay, where they cared for the newly arrived younglings before they were sent to the Crèche. They entered a room that was filled with empty cribs except for one.

Thracia walked over to the crib, gently lifted the child into her arms, and walked over to Obi-Wan. "Her name is Aeryn Jacia Kenobi."

Obi-Wan felt as if the air had been knocked from his lungs. Siri had been pregnant? But . . . they did preventive measures to ensure that wouldn't happen. He did some quick calculations in his head and realized that she must have conceived just before she left on her last solo mission and Aeryn was born right before she returned to the Temple.

"She's a lucky one. Siri had given me her location when she realized that she was pregnant, and since I tend to come and go anyway, there wasn't anything suspicious about me leaving. There were a few complications, mainly because of the stress Siri was under from of the mission, but other than that Siri and Aeryn are healthy. Would you like to hold her?"

Obi-Wan held out his arms and gently took Aeryn. She had a fluff of silky blond hair on her head and her eyes were closed as she continued to sleep. "Aeryn." Obi-Wan kissed her forehead and rocked her in his arms.

"Are you going to tell Zane that he has a sister?" Thracia asked.

_Zane. Oh Force, how will he react?_ "This is all so sudden. The Council wants to expel Zane, did you know that? Of all the-" He stopped the beginnings of his tirade when Aeryn began to wail.

"Calm yourself, you are upsetting her," Thracia told him, a stern look on her face.

Obi-Wan drew on the Force for calm and attempted to quiet Aeryn down. "Shh, sorry little one. It's alright, go back to sleep."

Aeryn's wails subsided and she slowly drifted back off to sleep.

"You're carrying some heavy burdens, have you spoken to your master?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, we had a long discussion on our way back to Coruscant."

"That is good. I know that the Council doesn't make things any easier, but as long as you confide with your master and friends, you'll be able to make it through each day," Thracia said with a gentle smile. "I'll let you two get acquainted. I'll send Master Jinn discretely this way after he is done with his physical so he can see the newest addition to the Kenobi family."

Obi-Wan winced and kept his eyes fixed on Aeryn. "He doesn't know that Siri and I…um—"

Thracia clicked her tongue at him in disapproval. "What will it take to make you see that Qui-Gon is not going to report you to Yoda?"

"He did last time," Obi-Wan said.

"You were younger then, and Qui-Gon was still hurting from the loss of Tahl. You're a man now and can make your own decisions – and it won't be long before you become a knight," Thracia told him.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan handed Aeryn to Thracia. "No, I can't let him know."

Thracia took Aeryn into her arms. "Don't make any decisions that you will regret later."

Tightening his lips into a thin white line, Obi-Wan spun around and swiftly left the room. As the door closed behind him, he heard Aeryn's frightful wail, but he shut the sound out and went on his way.

~*~*~

"You've had quite an adventure, Zane," Bant commented after Zane had finished giving his account. "But you do realize now that what you did was wrong?"

Zane scrunched up his nose as he looked at Bant. "Hiding aboard the ship to follow them was wrong, but I would do it again if I was given the chance to rethink my decision."

"Zane, do you realize what kind of consequences your decision will bring about?" Bant asked.

Zane shrugged his shoulders. "I made friends outside of the Temple. Besides it doesn't matter what people in the Temple think or do. They want me thrown out anyway."

Bant's eyes widened. "Zane! I am sure that isn't true."

Zane crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "It is too! I can't do anything right in my classes anymore."

"What do you mean?" Bant asked gently, still surprised by the flare of anger she felt from Zane. Before Zane could give an answer, her comlink rang. She snatched it from her belt and answered it, annoyed by the interruption. After a brief conversation, she hooked the comlink back to her belt. She looked at Zane squarely in the eyes before she spoke. "We'll have to continue this conversation later." She stood up. "You're a bright student, Zane. Don't doubt yourself."

After Bant left, Zane let out a breath of relief. "I thought for sure she would give me a lecture."

"I'm curious too on why you think you can't do anything right in your classes," a smooth, silky voice said from the kitchen area.

Zane and Anakin jumped a bit in their seats, startled by the unexpected presence. Stretching out with the Force, Zane was able to breach the person's Force signature shield and detect who it was. A wide grin split his mouth as he realized who it was. Hopping off the sofa, he dashed into the kitchen, stopping a few feet from the dark haired man pouring some juri juice into three glasses. "Xani! I thought you weren't coming back."

Xanatos placed the juice carton on the table and knelt down to be at eye level with Zane. "Really? Did you really think that I would listen to your father?"

Zane frowned and chewed the inside of his cheek before responding, "He doesn't like you."

Xanatos chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling. "Your father is a smart Jedi, but not all knowing."

Zane smiled a bit at that and then moved forward to give Xanatos a hug. "I'm glad you're back, but Obi-Wan won't like it."

"Do you ever simply call him _father?_" Xanatos asked after Zane released his hold on him and took a step back.

Zane shook his head. "I don't want it to accidently slip."

"Ah." Xanatos stood up and handed one of the glasses to Zane. "Why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

Zane accepted the juice and turned around to see Anakin standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Anakin, this is Xanatos. Xanatos, this is Anakin from Tatooine. Xanatos was once Master Jinn's padawan."

"It's nice to meet you," Anakin said, although a little bit warily.

"Would you like some juri juice?" Xanatos offered.

Anakin stepped further into the kitchen, his blue eyes intently studying Xanatos' face. "Why doesn't Obi-Wan like you?"

Xanatos gave a soft laugh. "We have a complicated history. Don't let it bother you." He picked up a glass of juri juice from the table and held it out to Anakin.

Anakin stepped the last few feet to where he could reach the juice and grabbed hold of the cold surface.

Xanatos smiled and sat down at the table. Zane sat close to Xanatos' right side and Anakin sat near Zane's right.

"So..." Xanatos took a sip of juri juice. "What's been going wrong in your classes?"

Zane took a lengthy sip of his juri juice before responding. "It's been mainly the classes involving the use of the Force. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. All my teachers think I'm simply not following instructions, but I do. I try, but I just can't do things correctly."

Xanatos arched an eyebrow. "Give me an example."

"When I'm in my sparring class, I always win the matches, but my teachers tell me that I'm being too reckless and should be sticking to only what I've already been taught." Zane frowned and took a sip of juice. "How can we follow what the Force directs us if we confine ourselves?"

"Does a flower immediately become a flower after it pushes its way out of the soil and its green stem touches the sunlight?" Xanatos asked.

Zane shook his head. "No, it has some stages to go through before it becomes a full flower."

"The rules the teachers set in your classes are there to keep you and your classmates safe and to help you to come to a clear understanding of what you all are doing before going to the next level," Xanatos said.

"But I do understand what I'm doing!" Zane protested. "I can do a lot more than what I'm being taught."

"Ah, but are your classmates ready to go to the level that you feel you can go?"

Zane glanced down at the table. "I guess not."

Xanatos nodded, sensing that he was making progress. "Your teacher has to hold back too, you know, and it's not an easy thing."

"But I'm the one learning."

"Can you go to a higher level class?" Anakin suggested.

Zane shook his head and looked at Anakin. "Not unless I'm a padawan or can get special permission. I was allowed to get into the advanced initiate training class two years ago, and that's the highest level an initiate is allowed to go."

"The reasoning is that it would be better for the initiates and other people if it turns out that some initiates are not chosen by their thirteenth birthday and sent to some corps somewhere," Xanatos explained further. "Personally, I don't agree with this practice, but the Jedi have been doing this for hundreds of years." Xanatos leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "After I left the Order, I came to realize that the Jedi way is not perfect – in fact it is flawed. I made an…attempt to make them see this, but they refused to see the truth."

Xanatos used the Force to lift his half filled glass of juice, tilted it, and twirled it around. "Zane, did you know that your father once made a decision that caused an uproar among his fellow padawans?"

Zane blinked and looked at Xanatos. "No, what did he do?"

"He was only thirteen years old at the time when he got involved in a war on Melida/Daan. He defied his Master in order to help the young who wanted to bring peace to their planet. The young did not have the authority to call in help from outside their world, so they had asked your father to help them. In the end peace did come, but not without cost. The Jedi talk about compassion, Jedi are born on many different planets, but when it comes to action, the Jedi either do tasks assigned by the Senate, personal calls from planet officials, or do various jobs outside the Temple on Coruscant. When Obi-Wan chose to help the young, he chose to help not as a Jedi, but as a fellow teen who also wanted to bring peace to the planet."

Xanatos moved the glass into his hand and finished off the juice. "We are somewhat off topic, but that's okay. Just don't mention Melida/Daan to your father or he'll wonder who told you." He stood up and went over to the sink to wash the glass.

"So, Obi-Wan's your father?" Anakin asked for clarification.

"Yeah." Zane drained the last of his juice in his glass.

"I have a meeting to attend to, but I will be on Coruscant for at least a week," Xanatos said after he had dried the glass and put it away. He paused as he sensed Obi-Wan's presence approaching. "I'll see you both later." Xanatos said and with a flap of his cloak he left the kitchen and went out on the balcony where he had parked a speeder and took off.

Zane sensed Obi-Wan approaching and frowned when he sensed that Obi-Wan had heavy mental shields in place. For some reason, he suddenly felt nervous.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked, noticing Zane's discomfort.

"I'm not sure," Zane admitted. He hopped off of the chair and took the two glasses so that he could wash them.

Anakin left the kitchen and entered the living area just as the apartment door slid open and Obi-Wan stepped in. "Hi, Obi-Wan. Did the meeting go well?"

Obi-Wan tried to smile, but he couldn't make himself do it without feeling like it was faked. "The Council has agreed to test you. They're ready to test you when you're ready."

"I'm ready now," Anakin stated, eager to move things forward.

"Very well. Once Qui-Gon arrives we'll head to the council chambers," Obi-Wan said and headed for his room.

Zane exited the kitchen, wiping his wet hands on his pants, and stood beside Anakin, who was staring at Obi-Wan's bedroom door.

"Something is bothering Obi-Wan," Anakin said, his face full of concern.

Zane nodded. "I know. He feels…cold."

~*~*~

When Qui-Gon arrived at the apartment, he found Anakin napping on the couch and Zane watching a holovid. "Did Anakin enjoy the tour?"

Zane turned off the holovid and looked up at Qui-Gon. "I think he did. We visited the fountain room, watched a sparring match, and hung out with two kids about his age."

"Good. Why don't you wake Anakin up and I'll go get Obi-Wan so we can head to the council chambers?" Qui-Gon said with a smile. He headed toward his padawan's room and found that Obi-Wan had locked the door. "Obi-Wan, are you ready to go?"

There was silence for a minute and then there was movement inside. The door lock clicked as it was released and the door slid open. "Yes Master, I'm ready," Obi-Wan said, his face and voice emotionless. Obi-Wan's eyes had a distant look in them, and his Force presence also felt distant, almost numb.

"Are you all right, padawan?" Qui-Gon asked in concern.

Obi-Wan slid past Qui-Gon and headed for the apartment door, where Anakin and Zane were waiting for them.

Deciding to question Obi-Wan later, Qui-Gon and the others left the apartment and headed for the council chambers. The journey was made in silence, with the only noise coming from maintenance droids and passing Jedi. Qui-Gon made occasional glances at Obi-Wan, but still his padawan remained distant. A couple minutes later, they reached the waiting area and sat down on the seats while a padawan informed the Council of their arrival from her desk.

Slowly the time passed, made even slower by the silence. The large council room doors opened and a master with his padawan left the council chambers and headed for the turbolift. The doors closed with a sharp thud, and still they waited. A couple more minutes passed until the padawan spoke from her desk. "Anakin Skywalker, you may enter."

Anakin stood up and swallowed hard. Straightening his shirt, he walked over to the doors and waited as they slowly opened. Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked inside. As soon as he was far enough inside, the doors shut and he was alone in the chamber with the twelve council members.

Anakin stood in the center of the mosaic circle, his arms against his sides and his back and shoulders straight. He was facing the three council members that were nearest to the door. Obi-Wan had given him a description of each of the council members and their names. So when Anakin entered, he quickly placed names with faces.

Behind him and nearest to the doors was Depa Billaba, on her left was Eath Koth, followed by Yarael Poof, Adi Gallia, Oppo Rancisis, Even Piell, Yaddle, Saesee Tiin, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Yoda, Mace Windu, and Plo Koon who sat across from Depa and on the other side of the door.

Facing Yoda, an unknown species with green skin and eyes, as well as tufts of white hair, and Mace Windu, a dark skinned bald headed human with black eyebrows and brown eyes, Anakin waited for them to begin. He didn't have to wait long before they began questioning him, their eyes penetrating him and looking inside. He felt somewhat vulnerable and exposed, but Obi-Wan had told him to expect this and that he was not the only one to ever feel this way before the council. Along with questions came testing of memory and knowledge, seeking insights at which Anakin could only guess.

Before long, the council had a somewhat detailed history of Anakin, and then they moved on to something different. Mace Windu picked up a screen from his lap and held it so that Anakin could not see what was on it. Anakin named each of the images as they flashed on the screen's surface. The images were zooming through his mind like the wind beating against him as he raced.

"A Bantha. A hyperdrive. A proton blaster. A republican cruiser. A Rodian cup. A Hutt speeder," Anakin said, not missing a beat. _This is easy._

The screen went blank and Mace looked up at the boy.

"Good, good, young one," Yoda praised. His sleepy looking eyes looked at Anakin with intent. "How feel you?"

"Cold, sir," Anakin confessed. _I just don't know for sure why I am cold._

"Afraid, are you?"

Anakin began to shake his head, but stopped when he remembered that Obi-Wan had told him to be honest in front of the council during the testing. "Yes, sir." _I'm afraid of the cold._

"Afraid to give up your life?" Mace asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I don't think so," he answered and then hesitated. The question was too broad and he didn't feel like his answer had been quite right. He took a deep breath to calm himself, slowly letting it out. _How can I possible answer that truthfully? Mom says that saying something is easier than doing something. _Anakin churned the question in his mind again. _Unless he is referring to something else? Could he be asking if I am afraid to let go of my mom, of my life before the Jedi came? _Anakin felt a pain in his chest. _Yes, I suppose I am afraid._

Yoda blinked and his long ears cocked forward. "See through you, we can," he said quietly.

"Be mindful of your feelings," Mace Windu said.

Annoyance flashed through Anakin. They were messing with him, trying to make him mess up. _Or maybe it's something else? I need to remember what mom said. Be calm, be patient, and listen._

Ki-Adi-Mundi, who was a Cerean had white eyebrows, a white mustache with a slight droop, a short white beard, gray eyes, and a pointy head shaped like a mountain stroked his white beard as he spoke. "Your thoughts dwell on your mother."

Anakin felt his stomach lurch at the thought of his mother. _I wasn't thinking about her before the testing started. I need to dwell on her to remember her teachings. Now what?_ "I miss her, but it will pass in time." _She taught me things I must remember. I need to focus here._

Yoda exchanged glances with several others on the council. "Afraid to lose her, I think."

_Now why did he say that? What does it got to do with anything? _Anakin thought to himself. _I'm missing something here. Think..Think._ _Perhaps they are referring to something I had said earlier about my life. _"Is it not normal to be afraid? If you know that fire is hot, but you're not afraid to touch it, you will get burned."

The council members stared at Anakin, thunderstruck. The boy had caught on.

A few minutes later Adi Gallia, a human who wore a Tholoth headdress and had dark skin and dark blue eyes, broke the silence. "And if you have too much fear?"

Anakin thought about Sebulba and came up with an answer. "To much fear can lead to mistakes and rash decisions. It can hurt the person and the people the person is around."

Yoda nodded his head, fixing his eyes on Anakin. "To the darkside, fear leads. To anger and to hate. To suffering."

Anakin let out a relieved breath but stopped as Yoda continued.

"The deepest commitment, a Jedi must have. The most serious mind. Much fear in you, I sense, young one."

Anakin felt his stomach plummet and his anxiety spike. _Do they want me to tell them that I'm not afraid? But that would be lying. But, how can anyone not have a bit of fear? Is the council lying?_ "Then I will not be afraid to the point where I'll make mistakes."

Yoda studied Anakin for a moment. "Then continue, we will," he said softly, and so the examination resumed.

* * *

**A/N:** Thracia Cho-Leem is in the book Rogue Planet. I find that she's an interesting character. She apparently gets away with certain things despite the code.

As always please read and review. I like knowing what you all think. :)

Also, I was thinking of doing a back story that goes into more detail of what happened to Obi and Siri and Zane's birth, including giving a clearer picture of Obi and Siri's relationship prior to Zane's birth to the time of TPM. So anyone interested?


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Qui-Gon led Obi-Wan to a private balcony of the tower, where they could talk in private. They looked out over the massive city and watched as the sun began its decline, scattering orange rays of light everywhere it could touch.

"What is troubling you, my padawan?"

Obi-Wan remained silent and closed to his master, his eyes closed. Many more minutes passed before the padawan spoke. "Would it be better if Zane didn't know who his parents are? Maybe the council is right and he is too attached to me."

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan in shock and concern. For a moment he even lost his voice. "Is that what's bothering you?" When Obi-Wan didn't answer, Qui-Gon frowned. "Padawan, look at me."

Obi-Wan slowly faced his master, but when he opened his eyes he kept them directed at the floor.

Qui-Gon put his finger under Obi-Wan's chin and lifted his head until he was looking straight into Obi-Wan's eyes. "The council is not always right."

"Maybe this time they are." Obi-Wan's eyes shifted to a stormy grayish blue. "If Zane doesn't know, then maybe he'll have a better chance of becoming a padawan and a Jedi."

"Padawan, stop this train of thought at once!" Qui-Gon said, his unease growing as he sensed his padawan's train of thought. "What you are considering is far worse than temporary blocking of the Force – which you know I strongly disapprove of."

"Didn't stop you before," Obi-Wan mumbled.

A muscle in Qui-Gon's cheek twitched. "What you are thinking of is not temporary, padawan. Come to your senses."

Obi-Wan turned around and walked to the far side of the balcony. "No. Telling him was selfish of me. Visiting him was selfish of me."

"Padawan, Zane will not get thrown out of the Order. We'll make sure of that," Qui-Gon told him. He reached out across their bond to send him reassurance but was rebuffed.

"He needs to forget, it's the only way."

"Obi-Wan, listen to me, don't make this decision now. Once we meet with the council we'll all get a good night sleep and then we'll talk about what we can do in the morning."

"Don't make it any harder than it has to be, Qui-Gon. I've already made up my mind."

"Obi-Wan, think about this rationally for a minute." Qui-Gon slowly approached him. "Have you asked Zane about what is going on in his classes? Have you exhausted all possibilities?" He placed his hand on Obi-Wan's right shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Release your negative emotions into the Force. Let it go."

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut and a sob escaped his throat. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he sank to the floor.

Qui-Gon knelt down beside him and Obi-Wan laid his head on his master's chest. Qui-Gon wiped the tears from his padawan's cheeks and wrapped his arms around him in a strong embrace. "Let it out," Qui-Gon whispered gently. "Release your emotions, let yourself breathe."

Obi-Wan's body shook as it was racked with sobs.

~*~*~

Zane locked himself in one of the meditation rooms in the tower and wiped away the tears that were running down his face.

"_He needs to forget, it's the only way."_

A fierce surge of anger shot through him and he Force shoved the meditation cushions to the far side of the room. He slapped at the wall with his hand, kicked it with his foot, and then sank down to ground and curled up into a fetal position.

"He can't do it. He wouldn't, he wouldn't," he mumbled to himself as he rocked back and forth. "I can make the Council change their mind, I can. I just have to prove it to them…somehow. I don't want to forget you, Father, I don't. Or Mother either."

Filled with a new determination, Zane stood up on trembling legs. "I'll prove it that I can become a Jedi! I'm better at lightsaber combat than anyone in my class."

He went to the fresher that was opposite of the meditation room to wash away any trace of his tears and then he headed back to the waiting area.

By the time he sat down, he had composed his face into an emotionless mask. A minute later, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon returned and sat down next to Zane. They looked as if the conversation he had overheard never occurred, but Zane knew better. Yes, he would prove to them and the council that he can be a Jedi.

It wasn't long before the padawan at the desk told them to enter the council chamber. They entered the chamber and Qui-Gon stood behind Anakin, while Obi-Wan stood on Qui-Gon's right and Zane stood on Qui-Gon's left.

Twilight had replaced the sunset and the council chamber was now dimmed.

"Finished, we are, with our examination of the boy," Yoda said. "Correct, you were, Qui-Gon."

Mace nodded his concurrence, his dark smooth face expressionless in the dim light. "His cells contain a very high concentration of midi-chlorians."

"The Force is strong with him," Ki-Adi-Mundi agreed.

Qui-Gon felt a rush of satisfaction from the words. "He is to be trained, then," he said with triumph in his voice.

The room went quiet as the council members glanced at each other in discomfort.

"No," Mace Windu said quietly, uttering the fateful words. "He will not be trained."

Anakin looked down at the ground. He had disappointed them. He would not cry though, no, his mother would want him to be strong.

"No?" Qui-Gon repeated in disbelief, almost struck speechless. _What went wrong? Obi-Wan prepared Anakin for the testing, telling him what to expect and how to answer the questions. Did Anakin mess up? Did the council deliberately trip him up? Does this have anything to do with Zane?_

Mace Windu nodded, dark eyes steady. "He is too old. There is already too much anger in him."

Qui-Gon was incensed, but held himself in check. This decision made no sense. It could not be allowed to stand. "I ask that the council reconsider their decision."

Obi-Wan spoke up then. "Has the age limit effectively prevented anger issues and kept Jedi from turning to the darkside?" When there was no answer Obi-Wan continued. "Unless someone can come up with a better objection, I will also object to the council's ruling and advise that the council rethink their decision."

Yoda cocked his head contemplatively. "Clouded, this boy's future is. Masked by his youth."

Obi-Wan studied each of the council members' faces, doing the exact same thing that his master was. "Very well. I will train him then. I take Anakin Skywalker as my padawan apprentice." Out of the corner of his eyes, Obi-Wan saw his master stiffen in shock. He saw, as well, the sudden flicker of hope that crossed Anakin's face, but he did not respond to either, keeping his gaze directed toward the Council.

"A padawan you still are, Obi-Wan," Yoda pointed out sharply.

"We forbid it," Mace Windu advised darkly.

"Obi-Wan is ready," Qui-Gon declared, snapping himself out of his shock.

"I am!" Obi-Wan agreed. What did he have to lose? Either they would knight him now or make him wait another five years on top of the five he still had to go. "I am ready to face the trials! I've been ready for a year now!"

"Master Dooku was also just a padawan when he came to convince you that we would be a good match. Surely you wouldn't deny Obi-Wan his right to declare a padawan before he is knighted," Qui-Gon added.

This time the council members shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Now is not the time for this," Mace Windu stated with finality. The Senate will vote tomorrow for a new supreme chancellor. Queen Amidala returns home, we are advised, which will put pressure upon the federation and could widen the confrontation. Those responsible will be quick to act on these new events."

"Drawn out of hiding, her attackers will be," Yoda whispered.

"Events are moving too fast for distractions such as this," Ki-Adi-Mundi added.

Mace Windu took a quick look about at the others sitting on the Council, then turned once more to Qui-Gon. "Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior who attacked you, be it Sith or otherwise. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery."

Yoda's nod was slow and brooked no argument. "Decided later, young Skywalker's fate will be."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, filled with frustration and disappointment at the unexpected turn of events. The Council was still firm in their stance, even though Obi-Wan had offered to take the boy as his padawan. The Council could say 'decide later' all they want, but the likelihood that their answer would still be the same remained.

Qui-Gon bowed his acquiescence to the Council. "I brought Anakin here; he must stay in my charge. He has nowhere else to go."

"Mace Windu nodded. "He is you ward, Qui-Gon. We do not dispute that."

"But train him not!" Yoda admonished sharply to both master and padawan. "Take him with you, but train him not!"

The words stung, the force behind them unmistakable. Qui-Gon flinched inwardly and was sure that Obi-Wan had also flinched, but said nothing.

"Protect the Queen," Mace Windu added. "But do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval."

There was a long silence as the Council regarded both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan gravely. Outside, the last of the twilight faded into darkness, and the lights of the city began to blink on like watchful eyes.

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said finally, signaling to the Jedi Master that the audience was over.

The four bowed to the council and left the council chambers. After they entered the turbolift Zane spoke. "Can I come with you guys? I promise I won't be any trouble and…" Zane grinned. "You wouldn't get in trouble teaching Anakin if you have him observe both of you teach me."

Qui-Gon stroked his beard in thought. "That is an idea. What do you say, Obi-Wan?"

"Why not?" Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. "He did manage himself well at the beginning of our mission."

Obi-Wan smiled at Zane, but Zane felt that Obi-Wan was only faking it. Why would he smile at him? He was going to have the Council wipe away his knowledge of him anyway. Zane avoided looking at Obi-Wan and looked at Anakin. "You'll like Naboo. It's very green there, greener than our gardens."

Anakin smiled at Zane. "That will be wizard to see." He looked up at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "Sorry for messing the testing up. I followed your advice, but at one point I got confused and I think I didn't give a correct answer."

Obi-Wan chuckled and placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. The Council tends to be sneaky when they are testing. Once we're done with the mission we'll find a way to convince them to let you be trained."

They exited the turbolift and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan led the way out of the Temple and toward the landing platform where the Queen's ship was. They caught an air shuttle right before it was about to leave and it brought them to the Queen's ship a couple of minutes before the Queen and the rest of her group were due to arrive.

Artoo was waiting for them outside the ship and was bustling about the ship doing odd jobs to pass the time. Spotting Anakin and Zane as they disembarked from the shuttle, Artoo beeped at them cheerfully and ventured near the edge of the rampway to look down at the traffic. In doing so he leaned out to far and tumbled over. Anakin and Zane gasped and ran over to look over the ledge, careful not to go too far. A few seconds later the astromech droid reappeared, boosted back onto the rampway by his onboard jets. The boys smiled as they heard Artoo's flurry of chirps and whistles.

"Artoo, you're funny!" Zane told him. "But don't damage yourself by doing silly stunts."

Artoo blew a raspberry at them, causing them to burst out laughing. Anakin followed Obi-Wan onto the ship while Zane lingered behind with Qui-Gon.

"Qui-Gon, is the Council going to expel me?"

Qui-Gon was startled by the question and knelt down to be at level with Zane. "What makes you think that the Council will expel you?"

Zane shrugged his shoulders. "That's what my peers tell me. My teachers don't like me, and the Council doesn't like me either."

Qui-Gon gave Zane a gentle smile. "You are not going to get expelled, you're a smart boy."

"But, what if no one wants to take me as a padawan?"

"Then I will happily take you as my padawan, if you would like." Qui-Gon responded.

Zane's face instantly lit up and his smile reached his eyes. "Really? You promise?"

"I promise." He gave Zane a hug and then stood up as he saw the approaching shuttles. "It looks like we'll be ready to go soon."

Zane stood next to Qui-Gon as the two shuttles pulled up to the rampway and Queen Amidala, her handmaidens, Captain Panaka, and an escort of officers and guards disembarked. The last one off of the second shuttle was Jar Jar Binks who was managing to keep from stumbling so far.

Amidala was wearing a purple velvet travel cloak that draped her body in soft folds and a gold-rimmed cowl that framed her smooth white face like a cameo portrait.

"Your Highness," Qui-Gon greeted with a deferential inclination of his head. "It will be our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

Amidala nodded. "I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me."

"I promise you, we will not let that happen," the Jedi Master advised solemnly.

The Queen turned and with her handmaidens followed Panaka and the Naboo guards and officers into the transport.

Jar Jar hurried over and enveloped Zane into a hug. "Weesa goen home, Zane!" he exclaimed with a grin, and the boy hugged him back.

The rest who were on the landing pad boarded the ship and within moments the ship was lifting off and leaving Coruscant far behind.

~*~*~

Unknown to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, an urgent message was beeping on the com in their quarters from the healers just as they blasted away from Coruscant.

~*~*~

After Qui-Gon and Zane boarded the ship, Qui-Gon indicated to Zane to follow him. They went into the cabin that they had occupied not to long ago and sat across from each other on the floor.

"So tell me, why don't your teachers like you?"

Zane sighed and folded his arms. "They just don't."

"Can you give me some examples?" Qui-Gon prodded.

"My lightsaber teacher won't let me practice the stuff padawans are taught. I know about the rules, but the class is so boring."

Qui-Gon stroked his beard. "You're way ahead of your peers already, I agree, but the rules are there for a reason." Zane scowled but Qui-Gon continued. "Have you asked the teacher if you could be more of a helper in the class? It would be good practice in learning how to instruct others."

Zane wrinkled his face. "But the initiates are older than me. They won't listen to me. They'll dislike me even more."

"Ah, but if you look at the fact that you want to advance beyond them, don't you think they'll dislike you because of that? And what is it that they really dislike?"

Zane chewed his lower lip for a few seconds before answering. "Maybe, but what do you mean by your last question?"

Qui-Gon gave Zane a gentle smile. "Perhaps it doesn't seem like it to you, but could it be that your actions in the classroom cause them to believe that you are arrogant, thinking only of yourself?"

A flash of anger ran through Zane, numbed only by the fact that Qui-Gon had voiced it as a question. "That's not true, I just get so bored."

"You know that – but do they know that? Think about it Zane, put yourself into their boots."

Zane nodded and did as Qui-Gon said. After a few minutes he slowly spoke, "I guess I would feel like they do."

Satisfied that one thing had been cleared up, Qui-Gon continued on, knowing there was more to be discussed. "What about your other classes?"

"Meditation class is fine, except my teacher tends to think I'm fooling around instead of meditating. It happens only when I'm supposed to be doing deep meditation," Zane responded.

Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow, "Really? Have you done any deep meditation while on the ship coming back from Tatooine."

"No sir. Just basic light meditation."

Deciding to save the deep meditation for later, Qui-Gon continued on. "Are there any other classes that you have conflict in?"

"My Force sense class is alright, except I think I annoy my classmates when I can complete an assignment before and better then them." Zane paused a bit in contemplation. "Perhaps I could do what you suggest I do in lightsaber class."

Qui-Gon nodded in approval. "You could, and also ask your teacher what other things can be done."

Zane started to smile. Things became simpler when they were talked about. "The only other class I have a problem in is Jedi history. There are questions I ask that the teacher won't answer, or questions where the answer makes no sense to me."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I wouldn't worry too much. I had the same problem when I was in that class, even though it was a different teacher. You can always ask Obi-Wan or me your questions if you feel a strong desire to voice them. Remember, teachers have a set amount of material to teach every class, so if they won't answer or their answer brings up more questions, then save the questions for later. You can even ask it after class if time permits."

"Okay," Zane agreed.

"Go to the cargo bay and do some deep meditation for two hours, and then you can go to bed." Qui-Gon told him and stood up.

"We didn't have lastmeal yet," Zane told him, standing up.

Qui-Gon blinked and thought back to the last time they had eaten. "You're right, we did miss it. Well, then we will all have a nice light meal before bed. I'll come get you when lastmeal is ready."

Zane nodded his head and left the cabin. Qui-Gon exited moments later and went to find Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon found Obi-Wan sitting on the window seat in the ship's lounge area, staring at the lines of hyperspace.

"Did the talk go well?" Obi-Wan asked, not looking at Qui-Gon.

"Yes, it was informative. We talked about the classes he's been having problems in and got that sorted out. Hopefully now that that is cleared up, everything else will fall into place, unless there is more that Zane hasn't told us about."

Obi-Wan nodded and stood up. "I'm going to bed. Anakin is finishing exploring the parts of the ship he hasn't been to yet."

"Aren't you going to have lastmeal?"

"No, Master. I'd rather get some sleep first."

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan walk away with concern in his eyes and then headed to the kitchen.

After making some sandwiches, Qui-Gon headed to the cargobay to get Zane and find Anakin. An astonishing sight greeted Qui-Gon when he opened the cargobay door and stepped inside. Zane was floating a couple inches off of the floor, and so were the crates.

The door slid open behind Qui-Gon and Anakin entered.

"Master Qui-Gon, your hair is flying but there's no wind." Anakin said, his eyes wide and widening more when he saw Zane and the crates floating. Without warning, the crates began slowly moving in small and large circles.

Qui-Gon reached to feel his hair, and found that it was indeed floating in the air. "Zane, lastmeal is ready." His suspicion was completely confirmed when the crates settled back into their original positions, his hair fell back to his shoulders, and Zane stopped floating.

Zane opened his eyes and looked in the direction of Qui-Gon and Anakin, unaware of what had happened. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Qui-Gon laughed, "Come on, I'll explain as we eat."

* * *

As always, please review after reading :) I know you're out there :D


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

On arrival to Naboo, the Queen had the pilot land the transport in the swamps. Jar Jar was sent out as an emissary to the Gungan's capital city and everyone else was patiently waiting for his return near the water's edge.

Zane stood with Anakin and Artoo at a distance from the others. They studied the group and then the water as they waited for Jar Jar. From their observations they noticed that everyone except the Queen was growing restless.

The Queen was standing as still as a statue, wrapped in soft robes, and silent as she stood among her handmaidens. The handmaidens had changed from their crimson hooded cloaks into more functional trousers, tunics, boots, and long-waisted overcoats. Their attire was complete with blasters strapped to their waists.

Padme broke from the group and walked over to the boys and Artoo. "How are you, Ani?" she asked quietly, her kind eyes locking on his.

Anakin shrugged. "Okay. I've missed you."

"It's good to see you again. I'm sorry haven't had a chance to talk with you before, but I've been very busy."

"Were you already on the ship before we got there?" Zane asked, a contemplative look on his face. "I didn't see you arrive on the shuttles, but I could sense you."

Padme was not fazed by the fact that Zane was close to discovering the truth, but she hoped he would keep his silence for awhile longer. "I was there." She looked at Anakin. "So how did it go with the council?"

"I didn't—I—" he stuttered, looking down at his boots. "They decided not to make me a Jedi." He recounted the story for her, detailing the events surrounding his appearance before the Jedi council.

Padme listened intently, then touched his cheek with her cool fingers. "They can change their minds, Ani. Don't give up hope."

"Yeah," Zane chimed in. "The council can't deny Obi-Wan's rights. You still have a chance."

Padme bent close to Anakin. "I have something to tell you. The Queen has made a painful, difficult decision—a decision that will change everything for the Naboo. We are a peaceful people, and we do not believe in war. But sometimes there is no choice. Either you adapt or you die. The Queen understands this. She has decided to take an aggressive posture with the Trade Federation army. The Naboo are going to fight to regain their freedom."

"My dream was correct, you are going to go into battle." Anakin felt worry for her twist his gut, but he also felt excitement. He had never been in a battle before. What would it be like?

Padme nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Do you have to be involved?" Anakin pressed.

Padme smiled sadly. "Ani, I don't have a choice."

~*~*~

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were standing some distance away from the group and staring at the silent, calm water. Obi-Wan would glance every so often at Zane and was starting to feel uncomfortable with the situation. He had been avoiding Zane ever since the first council meeting they attended. Zane had started giving him a cold shoulder too, probably because he wasn't speaking to the boy.

"I've been thinking," Qui-Gon announced suddenly, keeping his voice low, his eyes directed toward the others. "We are treading on dangerous ground. If the Queen intends to fight a war, we cannot become involved. Not even in her efforts to persuade the Gungans to join with the Naboo against the Federation, if that is what she intends by coming here. The Jedi have no authority to take sides."

"But we do have authority to protect the Queen," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Qui-Gon's eyes shifted to find his. "It is a fine line we walk, then."

Obi-Wan nodded and looked back to where Zane was.

"You need to talk to him," Qui-Gon advised.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I know. I'm not sure what to say to him."

"The truth," Qui-Gon said.

~*~*~

Moments later a loud splashing was heard as a dark form broke the surface of the water. Jar Jar Binks climbed from the lake, shaking water from his amphibious skin onto those unfortunate enough to be standing close by. Long ears dripping, billed mouth shedding water like a duck, he shook his head worriedly as everyone grouped back together.

"Tis nobody dere! Deys all gone!" His eye stalks swiveled. "Some kinda fight, deys have. Maccaneks, mebbe. Very bombad. Otoh Gunga empty. All Gungans gone. All gone."

"Do you think they have been taken to the camps?" Obi-Wan asked quickly.

"More likely they were wiped out," Panaka offered in disgust.

But Jar Jar shook his head. "Me no think so. Gungans too smart. Go into hiding. When dey in trubble, go to sacred place. Maccaneks no find dem dere."

Qui-Gon stepped forward. "Sacred place?" he repeated. "Can you take us there, Jar Jar?"

The Gungan sighed heavily, indicating he was thinking 'here we go again,' and then beckoned them to follow.

They traveled through the swamp for some time, first skirting along the lake before plunging into the dark forest of massive trees and tall, thick grasses. A few feet into the woods they started to travel on a water-screened pathway that connected a series of knolls. In the distance was a sound of Trade Federation STAPs buzzing and whining as they searched for the transport that had been spotted by the lone Trade Federation control ship. Jar Jar glanced around apprehensively as he picked his way through the mire, but did not slow.

Eventually they emerged in a clearing of marshy grasses and stands of trees with roots tangled so thickly they formed what appeared to be an impassable hedge. Jar Jar stopped, sniffed the air speculatively, and nodded. "Dissen it."

Jar Jar lifted his head and made a strange chittering noise through his billed mouth, the sound echoing eerily in the silence. The group waited, eyes searching the misty gloom.

Suddenly Captain Tarpals and a scouting party of Gungans riding Kaadu emerged from the haze, electropoles and energy spears held at the ready.

"Heyday ho, Cap'n Tarpals," Jar Jar greeted cheerfully.

"Binks!" The Gungan leader exclaimed in disbelief. "Notta gain!"

Jar Jar shrugged nonchalantly. "We come ta see da Boss!"

Tarpals rolled his eyes. "Ouch time for alla yous, mebbe."

The Gungans surrounded them on all sides and Tarpals led them deeper into the swamp. As they walked they began to notice bits and pieces left over from long forgotten buildings. They also passed by Gungan refugees who were huddled together with their families and the few possessions they managed to take with them. Reaching the far end of the ruins they stopped and watched as Boss Nass appeared, lumbering out of the shadows with several more of the Gungan Council to stand atop a stone head that was partially submerged in the water.

"Jar Jar Binks, wadda yous doen back?" Boss Nass rumbled angrily. "Yous pay good dis time!" The fleshy head swiveled. "Who yous bring here ta da Gungan sacred place?"

The Queen stepped forward at once, white face lifting. "I am Amidala, Queen of the Naboo."

"Naboo!" Boss Nass thundered, "No like da Naboo! Yous bring da maccaneks! Dey bust up our homes! Dey drive us all out!" A heavy arm lifted, pointing at the Queen. "Yous all bombad! Yous all die, mebbe!"

Zane and Anakin broke their gaze from the Gungan leader and looked around worriedly, noticing that even more Gungans were surrounding them. Some were on foot, others on Kaadu and each had an electropole, energy spear, or some sort of throwing device. Captain Panaka and the Naboo guards were tense, hands hovering near their blasters as they looked around nervously. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had moved to better flank the Queen and her handmaidens, but kept their arms loose at their sides.

"We wish to form an alliance with you," Amidala tried again.

"We no form nutten wit da Naboo!" Boss Nass roared angrily.

Abruptly Padme detached herself from the others and stepped in front of the Queen. "You did well, Sabe. But I will have to do this myself," She said quietly, and turned to face Boss Nass.

"Who dis?" the head Gungan snapped.

Standing next to Anakin, R2-D2 beeped softly in recognition. A small smile inched onto Zane's face as he saw that he was going to be proven right.

Padme straightened. "_I_ am Queen Amidala," she announced in a loud, clear voice. "Sabe serves from time to time as my decoy, my loyal bodyguard. I am sorry for my deception, but given the circumstances, I am sure you can understand." She turned to the Jedi, her eyes shifting momentarily to find Anakin. "Gentlemen, I apologize for misleading you."

Her eyes returned quickly to Boss Nass, who was frowning suspiciously, clearly not understanding any of what was happening. "Although our people do not always agree, Your Honor," she continued, her voice softening, "We have always lived in peace. Until now. The Trade Federation, with its tanks and its 'maccaneks,' has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. The Gungans are in hiding, and the Naboo have been imprisoned in camps. If we do not act quickly, all that we value will be lost forever."

She stretched out her hands. "I ask you to help us, Your Honor." She paused. "No, I beg you to help us." She dropped abruptly to one knee in front of the astonished leader of the Gungans. There was an audible gasp of surprise from the Naboo. "We are your humble servants, Your Honor," Padme said so that all could hear. "Our fate is in your hands. Please help us."

She motioned, and one by one, her handmaidens, Panaka, and the Naboo pilots and guards dropped to their knees beside her. Anakin, Zane, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon were the last to join them. Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin saw Jar Jar standing virtually alone in their mist, staring around in wonderment and shock. Zane could sense the bewilderment rolling off Jar Jar in waves and fought back a smile. _This is a story to talk about_, Zane thought to himself.

For a moment, no one said anything. Then a slow, deep rumble of laughter rose out of the throat of Boss Nass. "Ho, ho, ho! Me like dis! Dis good! Yous no think yous greater den da Gungans!"

The head Gungan came forward, reaching out with one hand. "Yous stand, Queen Amidoll. Yous talk wit me, okay" Mebbe we gonna be friends after all!"

"Now that's negoations," Zane whispered to Anakin.

"Don't you mean negotiations?"

Zane stood up as everyone else stood. "I did."

Qui-Gon handed Zane and Anakin two ration bars each. "Save the other one for later, we won't be staying here for long and won't have an actual meal for awhile.

Zane nodded and put the extra ration bar inside his cloak pocket. Opening the packet, Zane bit into the flavorless, chewy substance.

Anakin wasn't bothered by the taste and quickly finished his. "Are these actually filling?"

Zane chewed and swallowed another bite of his. "It's supposed to provide nutrition and ease stomach cravings without filling up too much."

After they had finished their ration bars and drank some water, the group was ready to move on, this time accompanied by a huge amount of Gungans. They exited the swamp some time later and came to the edge of a flat grassy plain that ran south to the Naboo capital of Theed.

While everyone was doing their assigned tasks, Anakin and Zane decided to join the Gungan sentries who were keeping watch through macrobinoculars from treetops and the remains of an ancient sanctuary, making certain Federation scouting parties didn't come upon them unexpectedly. Anakin sat at a base of a Temple column and looked out over the flat plains.

After an hour, Zane began to fiddle with his lightsaber, opening it up with some small tools he had in his belt pocket and making some adjustments inside the handle.

"I never thought that she was a Queen," Anakin finally said.

"You did think she was an angel. What's the difference?" Zane responded, still carefully adjusting something inside the handle, his tongue between his teeth.

Anakin shrugged and played with a long stalk of grass. "She's more than beautiful. A queen has more power than an angel."

"Really?" Zane glanced up at Anakin. "Can a queen make hardened space pirates cry? A person is still a person regardless of status."

"Mm. You're right, but it's weird knowing that she's a queen."

Zane finished making the adjustments on his lightsaber and reattached the opening.

"What are you doing with your lightsaber?" Anakin asked.

"It was on a training setting, so I changed the setting."

Anakin frowned. "What's the difference?"

"The training setting means the blade is on low power and the most damage it can do is cause a burn. The regular setting is when the blade is on high power and can slice through things and cause serious damage," Zane explained as he put his tools away and reattached his lightsaber to his belt.

"Are you allowed to change the setting?" Anakin asked.

Zane looked at him sheepishly. "Without permission, no. I'm not allowed to wield a high powered blade until I'm a padawan and my master says I'm ready."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because I know how to change it, I'm at the top of my class, and I may need to use it in the fight," Zane responded and then stood up. "Nature is calling, I'll see you around."

Anakin frowned and was about to go after him when the Gungan that was on the lookout, standing atop a piece of statuary above him, gave a grunt. "Dey comen," he called down, peering out into the grasslands through his macrobinoculars.

Anakin gave a yell in response and raced over to Padme, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and the Gungan generals. "They're back!" he shouted.

Everyone turned to watch a squad of four speeders skim over the flats and pull to a stop in the concealing shadow of the swamp. Captain Panaka and several dozen Naboo soldiers, officers, and starfighter pilots jumped down. Panaka made his way directly to the Queen.

"I think we got through without being detected, Your Highness," he advised quickly, brushing the dust from his clothing.

"What is the situation?" she asked as the others crowded close to them.

Panaka shook his head. "Most of our people are in the detention camps. A few hundred officers and guards have formed an underground movement to resist the invasion. I've brought as many of the leaders as I could find."

"Good." Padme nodded appreciatively toward Boss Nass. "The Gungans have a larger army than we imagined."

"Very, very bombad!" the Gungan chief rumbled.

Panaka exhaled wearily. "You'll need it. The Federation army is much larger than we thought, too. And stronger." He gave the Queen a considering look. "In my opinion, this isn't a battle we can win, Your Highness."

Standing at the edge of the circle, Jar Jar Binks looked down at Anakin and rolled his eyes despairingly.

But Padme was undeterred. "I don't intend to win it, Captain. The battle is a diversion. We need the Gungans to draw the droid army away from Theed, so we can infiltrate the Palace and capture the Neimoidian viceroy. The Trade Federation cannot function without its head. The Neimoidians don't think for themselves. Without the viceroy to command them, they will cease to be a threat."

She waited for them to consider her plan, eyes fixing automatically on Qui-Gon Jinn. "What do you think, Master Jedi?" she asked.

"It is a well-conceived plan," Qui-Gon acknowledged. "It appears to be your best possible move, Your Highness, although there is great risk. Even with the droid army on the field, the viceroy will be well guarded. And many of the Gungans may be killed."

Boss Nass snorted derisively. "They bombad guns no get through our shields! We ready to fight!"

Jar Jar gave Anakin another eye roll, but this time Boss Nass saw him do so and gave his new general a hard warning look.

Padme was thinking. "We could reduce the Gungan casualties by securing the main hangar and sending our pilots to knock out their orbiting control ship. Without the control ship to signal them, the droid army can't function at all."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "But if the viceroy should escape, Your Highness," Obi-Wan pointed out darkly, "he will return with another droid army, and you'll be no better off than you are now. Whatever else happens, you must capture him."

"Indeed, we must," Padme agreed. "Everything depends on it. Cut off the head, and the serpent dies. Without the viceroy, the Trade Federation collapses."

They moved on to other matters then, beginning a detailed discussion of battle tactics and command responsibilities. Anakin stood listening for a moment, then eased his way close to Qui-Gon and tugged on his sleeve.

"What about me?" he asked quietly.

The Jedi Master put a hand on the boy's head and smiled. "You stay close to me, Ani, do as I say, and you'll be safe."

"What about Zane?"

"He'll do the same, except he'll be with Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said.

Anakin nodded. "Can a training lightsaber block blaster fire?"

"Yes they can. Why do you ask?" Qui-Gon questioned.

Anakin shrugged, "No reason." He slipped away from the crowd of people before Qui-Gon could question him further. He headed in the direction that he had seen Zane go.

"Zane? Are you out there?" Anakin called quietly, not wanting to arouse any suspicions from the others. He went farther into the swamp and a few minutes later stumbled over something. Gaining his balance back, Anakin looked and saw a decapitated battle droid and markings that looked suspiciously like a STAP had been in the area.

A vision flashed into his mind of the dark horned being that had fought Master Qui-Gon. The being's red blade was ignited and was fighting a small shape with a blue blade. The combatants turned and Anakin saw the person's face and let out a gasp. The vision faded and Anakin collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily.

Getting his breathing under control, Anakin cursed in Huttese and then stood up, wiping his bottom off with his hand. He dashed out of the swamp to where the strategy meeting was still going on and maneuvered his way passed everyone until he got to Obi-Wan.

He tugged urgently at Obi-Wan's sleeve until Obi-Wan looked down at him. "Zane's missing."

Everything seemed to stop as Obi-Wan heard those words. "What? What do you mean missing?"

"He went to go relieve himself about forty-five minutes ago. Before he went he adjusted his lightsaber to the regular setting. I think he went to fight that dark guy with the red blade."

Obi-Wan's face paled and he hurriedly used the Force to scan the area for Zane, but couldn't sense him at all. "Where did you last see him?"

"He headed into the swamp. There was a disabled droid sentry that Qui-Gon had cut down, but the STAP was gone." Anakin told him. "After I discovered that, I had a vision of Zane fighting that thing with the red blade."

/Master, we've got a problem. Zane has left the group and according to Anakin, I believe he is attempting to track down the thing that attacked you./

/Why would he do a thing like that?/ Qui-Gon asked, shocked.

/I have no idea. He's already got at least a forty-five minute lead on us. Apparently the sentry droid's STAP was still in good condition./

/We can't go after him now, but we should be on our way in about five minutes. Hopefully we can find Zane before he gets into trouble./

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. All he wanted to do right now was go after Zane, but their duty was to protect the Queen and find out who the dark being was. The best way of doing that was to continue protecting the Queen.

"What do we do?" Anakin asked, worry in his voice.

"At the moment, nothing. We should be leaving soon, so I want you to stick close to Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan looked away from Anakin and again searched through the Force for Zane but there was nothing. Their bond was blocked, but it had been blocked since Anakin was doing his testing in the council chambers… His thoughts trailed off. _Wait a minute. It was closed while Anakin was with the council? Yes, he had noticed the bond seemed somewhat quiet after Qui-Gon and he had returned from the balcony…_ _Oh Sith! How much did Zane hear? Stupid, stupid!_ Obi-Wan berated himself. _I should have made the time to talk to him earlier._

/We will find him, Obi-Wan,/ Qui-Gon tried to reassure him over the bond. /Keep your focus on the here and now./

/Yes Master,/ Obi-Wan responded, still not feeling any better about the situation.

Five minutes later they were indeed on their way to their destination as Qui-Gon had said. Obi-Wan only hoped they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

As always please review and let me know what you think. :)


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Zane kept a sturdy grip on the STAP as he rode it and gritted his teeth. Riding a STAP wasn't as easy as it looked. The force of air resistance almost made him lose his balance a few times, but he drew on the Force to help regain his balance. He had done a little rewiring before he left so that the STAP wouldn't generate much noise and it was working well.

_I'm away now and heading for Theed. Now what? How do I find that dark guy? I could ditch the STAP at the edge of Theed and go in by foot. Yes, that makes sense. I have to make sure I go undetected. _Zane sighed and moved the STAP to the left to avoid a tree in his path.

_They're going to be mad at me…but what else could I do to prove to Father that I don't need to forget him in order to become a Jedi? Qui-Gon said that he would take me on as a padawan if no one else will, but he wouldn't stop Father. He didn't stop Father when he blocked me from using the Force._

Thankfully he didn't run into any droids, and in about an hour he arrived at Theed. He ditched the STAP in an alleyway and then made himself scarce. It was easy to navigate around the droid patrols – before long he made it to another alleyway that had a crevice where he could hide.

Taking the ration bar from his pocket, Zane ate it, telling himself that he would need the strength. He yawned, suddenly feeling tired, and sluggishly realized his mistake. Sure, he had an adrenaline rush before while riding the STAP, but as soon as he paused to rest, everything else that he had done earlier on just crashed on him. Maybe he could take a short nap. Wrapping his cloak around him, Zane laid his head against the cool rock wall and fell asleep.

About twenty or so minutes later, the Force screamed at Zane in warning, waking him up. His eyes widened as he saw two battle droids aiming their blasters at him. "Uh oh."

"You are under arrest," the first battle droid spoke. "Get up."

Zane slowly crawled out of the crevice in the wall and once he was clear, he ducked, grabbed and ignited his lightsaber, and sliced the two droids in half. Zane let out a breath in relief. "That was too close. I better get moving." He stretched out with the Force and searched Theed for the dark Force presence.

He touched something slimy and oily and then withdrew. Stealthily Zane crept out of the alleyway and dodged in between buildings, even going through empty ones until he arrived at a large hangar that looked similar to the one where the Queen's transport had been. But then, they could just be the same style, Zane reasoned.

The dark presence was in the hangar. Zane looked around the hangar bay but saw nothing but sleek yellow ships and a few droids. He took his lightsaber off of his belt and continued forward. He could feel his heart hammering in anticipation of the battle, but at the same time he was starting to feel a thread of worry. What if this was a bad idea? It was too late now if the dark presence knew he was here.

Zane checked his Force cloak and groaned when he realized he had let it slip, possibly when he got surprised by those droids. He didn't have problems maintaining a Force cloak, but if he let it slip, he started to lose control over it.

He continued on and found himself at an entry way that led into the power station. A cold feeling gripped him and he released his grip on his Force cloak. "I have a bad feeling about this," he squeaked in nervousness.

"And so you should," a voice spoke from the darkness. It Force shoved Zane further down the catwalk and the dark one stepped out of the shadows. "Are the Jedi sending children now to do their dirty work?"

"You're a Sith Lord, aren't you?" Zane asked, beginning to tremble as he felt the true power radiating off of this being.

The dark one chuckled. "Yes, I am a Sith and you are a mere initiate, a weakling that I shouldn't waste my time on."

Zane swallowed hard and stood up on shaking legs. "I'm not afraid of you." He looked straight into the yellow eyes of the Zabrak Sith. Black tattoos covered his red head and his teeth were orange and sharp. Despite his words, the face was enough to give one nightmares.

"Foolish child. But…you may be useful." The Sith Lord ignited the two blades of his red lightsaber. "Let's see how well you fight first."

Zane drew on the Force for strength, letting it wrap its warm tendrils around him. He ignited his blue blade and at once the Sith was on him.

Zane blocked the first blow with ease, and ducked away from the second blade.

The Sith let out an evil cackle and for awhile let Zane attack, effortlessly blocking the blue blade. "Is that the best you can do?" The Sith attacked, putting Zane on the defensive.

The blows of the Sith were harder now and made Zane's arms shudder every time their blades connected. The Sith was fooling with him, Zane realized in despair. This was a bad idea, he wasn't ready yet to face an adversary like this. He didn't have enough experience, he was still stuck in the advance initiate lightsaber class.

Beginning to tire of fooling around with the boy, the Sith grabbed the boy in a Force choke and lifted him off the ground.

Zane dropped his lightsaber as he struggled against the invisible grip. Suddenly he was released and dropped to the floor and the Sith kicked Zane's lightsaber off of the catwalk.

The Sith disengaged his lightsaber and attached it to his belt before dropping Zane back onto the catwalk. "What do they teach you at that Temple of yours?"

Breathing in deep breaths of air for his starved lungs, Zane remained lying on the cool catwalk.

"Now, what shall I do with you while I deal with the real Jedi?" The Sith gave a feral grin and advanced.

~*~*~

They were almost to the city when Obi-Wan sensed Zane's fear and pain through their now open bond. His steps faltered from the suddenness of the feelings and for a moment his mask of calm slipped. Zane was in trouble.

It took all of his strength to not rush ahead to go to Zane's aid. He had to be patient and hope that Zane could hold his own until Qui-Gon and he were free to go after him. Hopefully Zane would be in the direction they were headed in.

He stretched out with his senses and found Zane's presence along with a dark oily presence. Obi-Wan shivered and his mask of calm crumbled, revealing concern mixed with other emotions.

_That Sith better not have hurt him,_ he thought, but he knew better. _This is taking too blasted long._ He felt on a hand on his shoulder and looked to his left to see Qui-Gon, who also wore a concerned look on his face.

/I know you're worried Obi-Wan, and so am I, but we need to take this step by step. The Queen has assured me that once her group is in the main hangar, they will be able to continue without our aid. Also, Anakin should be able to find a good hiding place inside the hangar./

Obi-Wan pressed his lips into a thin white line. He knew his master was right, but it didn't give him any peace about the situation.

~*~*~

Anakin kept himself down low so that he would remain hidden in the shadows of the building that was directly across from their destination, the main hangar that housed a majority of the starfighters.

It was quiet in the streets since many of the droids had gone to fight the Gungan army, but there were still droids on patrol and watching the perimeter. Tanks were also crowding the plaza near the entrance, and battle droids were also heavy in the area. It was not going to be easy to get the pilots to their starfighters.

Anakin glanced over at those who were with him. Padme, dressed as a handmaiden, crouched with Eirtae, beside the Jedi, waiting for Captain Panaka's command to get into position on the other side of the square. Sabe, the decoy Queen, and her handmaidens wore battle dress, loose-fitting and durable, with blasters strapped to their sides. R2-D2 blinked silently from behind them in the company of twenty-odd Naboo officers, guards, and pilots, all armed and ready. They weren't very many, but they had the advantage of surprise.

Padme had spoken to him earlier, joining him for a few moments as they approached the city through the forest's east, her smile banishing all his doubts and fears that lingered in a moments time.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner," she said. "I know it was a surprise."_

"_It's okay," he said, shrugging bravely._

"_I guess knowing I'm a Queen makes you feel different about me, doesn't it?" she asked._

"_I guess, but that's okay. Just so you still like me. Because I still like you." He looked over at her hopefully._

"_Of course, Ani. Telling you who I really am doesn't mean my feelings for you have changed. I was the same person before, whether you knew the truth about me or not."_

_He thought about it for a moment. "I suppose." He brightened. "So I guess my feelings for you shouldn't be any different now either."_

_She moved away, smiling broadly back at him, and just at that moment he felt ten meters tall._

So now he was at peace with himself about Padme, but he still felt guilty that he hadn't figured out what Zane was planning until it was too late. What if Zane was hurt? Or worse? Could he ever forgive himself? Other questions rushed through his mind, making him feel sick in the stomach. What if Padme got hurt during the fighting? What if the Jedi got hurt? Swallowing hard, Anakin made a promise that he would do what he could to keep the others safe.

"Once we get inside, Ani, you find a safe place to hide until this is over," Qui-Gon advised suddenly, bending close, almost as if he could read the boy's mind.

"Sure," Anakin promised.

"And stay there," the Jedi Master added firmly.

Across the way, Panaka and his contingent of fighters were in position now, placing the tanks and battle droids in a crossfire with Padme's group. Padme produced a small glow rod and flashed a coded signal to Panaka across the square.

All around Anakin, weapons slid free of holsters and fastenings, and safeties were released.

Then Panaka's fighters opened up on the battle droids, blasters shattering their metal bodies in a hail of laser fire. Other droids wheeled about in response and began exchanging fire, drawn toward the source of the conflict and away from Padme's group.

Qui-Gon came to his feet. "Stay close," he whispered.

A moment later, the boy was running with the Jedi, Padme, Eirtae, R2-D2, and their Naboo contingent of soldiers and pilots toward the open door of the hangar.

~*~*~

Anakin rushed through the doors after the Jedi and Padme, with R2-D2 and the rest of the Naboo freedom fighters on their heels. Battle droids turned to confront them, but lightsabers and blasters cut apart the foremost before the others even knew what was happening. The droids rallied in response, summoning help from without, but Panaka and his men had those in the plaza already occupied, and for a moment the Jedi and the Naboo were in control.

Mindful of Qui-Gon's admonition, Anakin ducked behind the fuselage of the closest starfighter. Laser bolts seared the air around him in brilliant bursts of fire.

"Get to your ships!" Padme shouted at her pilots, leading the contingent of Naboo soldiers under her command in pursuit of the retreating battle droids.

Ducking and crouching, she fired her blaster with quick, precise moves, bringing down droid after droid, her charges finding their targets with unerring accuracy. The Jedi fought just ahead of her, blocking droid laser fire with their lightsabers, striking down those unfortunate enough to cross their path. But it was Padme on whom Anakin's eyes were riveted, for not only had he never seen this side of her, he hadn't even known it existed. She moved with the skill and training of a seasoned fighter, no longer seeming in any way a young girl, becoming instead a deadly combatant.

Pilots from the attacking force and R2 units freed from storage in the hangar lockers moved quickly to board the Naboo fighters, scattering swiftly through the hail of blaster fire. Clambering onboard their starships, pilots in the cockpits, R2 units in their sockets, they switched on their control panels and ignited their engines. A roar of power filled the massive hangar, drowning out the sound of laser fire, building to an ear-shattering crescendo. One by one, the fighters began to levitate and shift into position for takeoff.

A Naboo pilot rushed past Anakin and climbed into the fighter he was crouched behind. "Better get out of here, kid!" she called down from the cockpit. "Find yourself a new hiding place! You're about to lose this one!"

_Oh poodoo. _Anakin darted away in a low crouch, droid blaster fire crisscrossing the air above him, centering on the departing ships. The fighter he had abandoned began to lift off, wheeling toward the open hangar bay doors. Other ships were already speeding away into the blue, engines booming.

As the Jedi and the Naboo fighters continued to push the droid hangar watch steadily back, Anakin searched for a new hiding place. Then he heard R2-D2 whistle at him from another fighter close at hand, the little droid already ensconced in his socket, domed head rotating, control lights flashing. The boy raced across the hangar floor littered with the shattered bodies of battle droids, laser fire whizzing all about him, and jumped into the cockpit with a gasp of relief. _That was close._

Peering out from the safety of his bolt-hole, he watched the last pair of Naboo fighters rocket out of the hangar. The first one got free, but the second was hit by tank fire and knocked sideways so that it pinwheeled into the ground and exploded in a ball of flame. Anakin winced and crouched lower.

Now Panaka, Sabe, and the Naboo soldiers, who had been engaged in combat outside the hangar, burst through the doors as well, firing as they came. Caught in a crossfire, the remaining battle droids were quickly overwhelmed and destroyed. There was a hurried conference between the Jedi, Padme, and Panaka, and then the entire Naboo fighting force began to move toward an exit in the hangar that took them directly past Anakin's hiding place.

"Hey, where are you going?" the boy asked, popping his head out of the cockpit as they passed. _They aren't going to leave me here, are they? What if the droids find me or one of them gets hurt because I'm not with them?_

"Ani, you stay there!" Qui-Gon ordered, motioning him back down. His long hair was wild and his face intense. "Stay right where you are!"

The boy ignored him, standing up instead. "No, I want to go with you and Padme!"

"Stay in the cockpit!" Qui-Gon snapped in a tone of voice that brooked no argument.

Anakin froze, undecided, as the contingent hurried past him toward the exit door, weapons at the ready. He was nervous about staying behind and he wanted to help Padme and the Jedi. The Jedi and Padme fought well enough without him interfering, so maybe they didn't need more help, but what about Zane? Zane was in trouble – maybe it would be best if he followed Qui-Gon's orders?

Anakin was still wrestling with the matter when the entire group slowed down in front of the exit door. A dark-cloaked figure stepped through the opening to confront them. Anakin's breath caught in his throat. It was the Sith Lord who had attacked them on the Tatooine desert. A dangerous adversary, Qui-Gon had advised the boy later, an enemy of the Jedi Knights. He stepped out of the shadows like a large sand panther, his red and black tattooed face a terrifying mask, his yellow eyes bright with anticipation and rage.

Blocking the way out, he stood waiting for the Jedi and their charges, a long handled lightsaber held before him. Captain Panaka and his fighters backed away at once. Then, on command from Qui-Gon, Padme and her handmaidens gave ground as well, though less quickly and with more obvious reluctance.

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi stood alone in the Sith Lord's path. Together, they removed their capes and ignited their lightsabers. Their horned antagonist stripped away his cloak as well, then lifted the long-handled lightsaber he bore as if offering it for inspection. Gleaming blade fire jutted out from both ends of the handle, revealing a deadly, dual-blade weapon. A smile crossed the bearer's feral face as he swung the weapon before him in an idle, casual gesture, beckoning the Jedi ahead.

Spreading out to either side, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan slowly advanced to meet him.

~*~*~

Zane opened bleary eyes, and blinked a few times to get them to focus. His head was pounding where the Sith had slammed his lightsaber to knock him out. He groaned and tried to move, but made the unpleasant discovery that he was tide up with a thin but strong cord. His hands were tied behind his back and his feet were tied together.

He was lying on his side, his cheek pressed against the oddly warm floor. The floor felt like it was vibrating with heat. He saw red lasers in the entrance, a short corridor, he deduced after the lasers went off for a few seconds. He was lying right next to some kind of hole in the floor.

Trying to remember what he had learned about power stations, it took him a while to figure out that he was in the area where a melting pit was housed to dispose the power station's residue in.

He felt so weak as he struggled against his bonds and his senses felt hazy. He partially remembered the Sith injecting him with something before knocking him out, maybe that was the problem. He rocked to far to the left and let out a horrified yell as he came close to going over the edge, but managed to get himself back onto his side.

Tears filled his eyes and he bit his tongue. He wouldn't cry. Jedi didn't cry when they were in trouble. He felt something sticky drip down his fingers and almost vomited. He must have cut himself with whatever the Sith has used to tie him up. What if no one came for him? What if the Sith killed Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon? What if they were killed because of him?

_Maybe Obi-Wan was right. Maybe not knowing who my parents are would be better for me and everyone else._

* * *

Remember to review :D


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Anakin bit down hard on his bottom lip as he watched Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan engage the Sith Lord in a clash of lightsabers that produced the shriek of diamond edged saw blades cutting through metal. Wheeling across the center of the hangar, the combatants lunged and parried, attack and counterattack carried out in a fierce, no holds-barred, no-quarter-given struggle. The Sith Lord was supple and quick, and he worked his way between the Jedi with confidence and ease, whipping his two-ended lightsaber back and forth between them, more than holding his own against their efforts to bring him down. He was skilled, Anakin saw—more skilled, perhaps, than the men he faced. And he was confident in a way that was disturbing. He would not be overcome easily.

But Padme and the Naboo faced a more dangerous situation still. At the far end of the hangar, from off the plaza, a cluster of three destroyer droids wheeled through the doorway and began to unfold, assuming battle stance. R2-D2 saw them first and beeped a warning to the boy. Anakin tore his gaze away from the Jedi and the Sith Lord. The destroyer droids had transformed and were already moving forward, laser guns firing into the Naboo. Several soldiers went down, and Sabe was stung by a glancing blow that knocked her backwards into the arms of Panaka. Padme and her companions resisted determinedly, but already they were falling back to find cover.

"We've got to help, Artoo," the boy declared, standing up in the cockpit with the intention of doing something, anything, casting about futilely for a weapon._ Now's my chance to do something besides hiding._

But R2-D2 was way ahead of him. The little droid had plugged himself into the starfighter's computer system, lights blinking across his control panel as he triggered the big engines. Everything roared to life at once, startling Anakin, who fell back into the pilot's seat in surprise.

Slowly the ship began to levitate, wheeling out of its mooring space.

"Great work, Artoo!" Anakin shouted excitedly, reaching at once for the steering bars. "Now, let's see…"

He wheeled the fighter about so that he was facing toward the combatants. His eyes scanned the control panel desperately, searching for the weapons system. He knew something of fighters from salvaging wrecks, but nothing of Naboo fighters in particular or of weapons systems in general. Most of what he knew was about guidance systems and engines, especially those of pods, speeders, and ageing transports.

"Which one, which one?" he muttered, his fingers passing over buttons and levers and switches, undecided.

He lifted his eyes momentarily. One of the Naboo soldiers went down in a crumpled heap, his helmet and blaster flying away in a clatter of metal. Laser charges burned the metal girders and walls about the defenders as the destroyer droids continued their relentless attack on Padme's dwindling force.

In desperation, Anakin threw a bank of switches set into a red panel. The fighter began to shake violently, a reaction to a shift in stabilizers.

"Uh-oh, wrong ones," the boy breathed, throwing the switches back into place. His gaze roamed to a bank of four dark green buttons recessed deep into finger holes and circled in green. "Maybe these…" _I hope._

He pressed down on the buttons. Instantly, the nose lasers fired, their charges ripping into the battle droids. Three went down, charred and smoking scrap.

"Yeah! Droid blasters!" he shouted gleefully, and behind him, R2-D2 beeped his approval.

The remaining destroyer droids wheeled toward him, spreading out across the hangar floor to present a more difficult target. Behind them, Padme, her handmaidens, Panaka, and the remainder of the Naboo soldiers were racing for the door that led back toward the palace. Anakin watched them over the rim of the cockpit as they disappeared safely out the door. "Good luck," he whispered.

The destroyer droids were advancing on him now, their blasters firing, charges exploding all around him, shaking the fighter's slim frame. Anakin had a momentary glimpse of the Sith Lord driving the Jedi across the hangar and through an opening into a room beyond, pressing them backward relentlessly, pursuing them with a fury that was terrifying.

Then they disappeared from view as well, and the boy was alone with his attackers. _Great, I helped but now I'm stuck here alone to fight these destroyer droids._

A laser blast struck the nose of his craft and knocked the ship sideways. The boy tightened his grip on the steering. He fired his own lasers in retaliation, but the destroyer droids had moved too far to either side to be affected, and his charges missed everything but the hangar walls.

He dropped below the rim of the cockpit once more, eyes searching the control panel anew. "Shields up," he hissed, forcing himself to concentrate as laser blasts streaked all around. "Always on the right side! Shields are always on the right!"

He flipped several likely switches, and the afterburner ignited with a rumble. He pushed another, then one more. The steering handle fought itself free of his grip, and the fighter wheeled about and streaked out through the hangar doors, lifting swiftly away.

The cockpit hood slid smoothly into place, locking about the boy. "Artoo, what's happening?" he screamed. R2-D2's nervous beeps and whistles sounded through the intercom speakers. "Yes, I know I pushed something!" the boy answered. "No, I'm not doing anything!" He caught his breath as the beeps continued, and read R2's words on his cockpit display. "It's on automatic pilot? Well, try to override it!" _This is not good._

The sleek yellow fighter had left the Naboo atmosphere and was entering deep space, leaving the planet behind, a green and blue jewel receding into the black.

Ahead, a series of small silver dots appeared, growing steadily larger. Other ships.

"Artoo, where are we going?" Anakin gasped, still trying to decipher the control panel._ I have a bad feeling about this_, he thought to himself.

The comm system squeaked, and suddenly he was hearing the voices of Ric Olie and the Naboo pilots who had taken off ahead of him.

"This is Bravo Leader," Ric's leathery voice broke through the static. "Bravo Two, intercept enemy fighters. Bravo Three, make your run on the transmitter station."

"Copy, Bravo Leader," the response came back.

Anakin could see them now, the silver dots taking on recognizable shape, transforming into Naboo starfighters, spread out against the blackness, approaching the larger, blockier form of the Federation battleship.

"Enemy fighters straight ahead," Ric Olie warned suddenly on the comm.

At the same moment, R2-D2 beeped hurriedly at Anakin. The boy felt his stomach lurch as he read the display. "What do you mean, the autopilot is searching for the other ships? What other ships?" His eyes shifted to the Naboo fighters ahead. "Not those?"

R2-D2 whistled a quick confirmation. Anakin collapsed in his seat. "The autopilot is taking us up there, with them? Into battle?" His mind raced. "Well, get us off autopilot, Artoo!"_ I wanted to help, but this is way too much! I can't even figure out all of these controls!_

The astromech droid beeped and whistled some more. "There is no manual override!" Anakin shouted in despair. "Or at least not any I can find! You'll have to rewire or something! Artoo, hurry!" _I need to calm down, but that's easier said than done. I can't afford to make a mistake. Mistake? I've already panicked and made several mistakes._

He stared helplessly through the cockpit glass as his fighter streaked directly toward the heart of the Trade Federation swarm, wondering what in the world he was going to do to save himself now. He had messed up big time like Zane did, only it wasn't exactly voluntarily, and Zane probably knew what he was doing better than Anakin did.

~*~*~

Xanatos sipped at his wine as he sat in the co-pilot's chair and looked out the window to watch the space battle that was taking place. The ship was fitted with a type of shield that made the ship invisible to scans and as long as they kept a decent distance away and kept power levels down, no one would be the wiser. "What are there chances do you think?" Xanatos asked his pilot.

"The Naboo?" The pilot scratched his scraggly white beard. "The Naboo are a peaceful people, but they won't let themselves be easily crushed. The battle may be a diversion."

"Excellent observation." Xanatos took another sip of his wine and then set it on the silver tray a droid was holding out for him. He took a pair of macrobinoculars from the tray and looked out the viewport. "The Neimodians are, for a fact, cowards, but something is spurring them to do the abnormal for their species. Almost like they are getting bullied."

Xanatos stretched out with the Force and sensed the presence of the boy that had been with Zane in the apartment, now in the midst of the battle. "Oh, this is interesting," he murmured to himself. The boy was on the verge of a full blown panic, like he hadn't intended to go into the battle. He shouldn't be in that battle in the first place.

He lowered his macrobinoculars, took his wine glass from the tray, and took another sip, enjoying the burning red liquid running down his throat. _Well kid, let's see how you get yourself out of this. _He went to take another sip of wine but found it empty. Xanatos stared at his reflection in the glass before setting it back onto the tray.

_I wonder how he managed to get out of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's sight?_ Xanatos closed his eyes and fell into a light meditation trance that would allow him to stretch his senses farther. He located Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's presence – along with a dark presence. _A dark Jedi? No, there's something more, almost like…a Sith? No…it can't be, they're extinct._

He moved his attention to finding Zane's presence and was surprised to feel the fear that was radiating off of him. _I hope you're not near that dark presence_, Xanatos thought, even though Zane couldn't hear him.

~*~*~

Obi-Wan grunted as the Sith managed to throw him off balance. Qui-Gon quickly blocked the red blade that was aiming for Obi-Wan, giving his padawan time to recover.

The Sith apparently enjoyed throwing punches and kicks while wielding a two bladed lightsaber. He was agile and seemed to have endless energy. Obi-Wan was sure the Sith was toying with them.

They had driven the Sith into a power station, but as Obi-Wan fought the Sith alongside his master, he began to think that maybe that was what the Sith wanted them to think. They were obviously getting closer to Zane and, most likely, a trap.

At the beginning of the duel, they had tried to get the Sith to speak by questioning him, but the Sith was only interested in fighting them. He had a here and now concentration, something Qui-Gon had been trying to drill into Obi-Wan for years. He had improved in that area, yes, but it was also good to be mindful of the future. Obi-Wan swung down low, causing the Sith to block the blow and block the slash of Qui-Gon's blade at his head.

They dueled on down the catwalk, and then the Sith made a feint that sent Obi-Wan flying off of the catwalk.

The padawan managed to grab hold of the edge of a lower catwalk and push himself onto the surface. He looked up at the higher catwalk and saw Qui-Gon and the Sith duel each other. Qui-Gon kicked the Sith off of the catwalk to a lower one that was on the other side, and then followed after the Sith when he landed safely.

Using the Force, Obi-Wan jumped back up to the upper catwalk and then jumped down to the other lower one. By that time, Qui-Gon and the Sith were way ahead of him and heading toward a service corridor.

Obi-Wan ran, using the Force to push him faster, but by the time he got to the service corridor, the laser beams had turned back on. Qui-Gon had gotten stuck between the fourth and fifth beam while the Sith was in the chamber. Obi-Wan's breath hitched in his throat as he saw a glimpse of Zane.

~*~*~

Zane was reciting the Jedi code to himself when he heard the faint sounds of lightsabers and then heavy footsteps hurrying his way. He let out a breath in relief, but his relief was short-lived when the Sith ran into the chamber and the laser barrier stopped Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Zane could tell by the steel determination in Qui-Gon's eyes and his disheveled appearance that they had been fighting the Sith for awhile now. "Qui-Gon!" Zane shouted, glad to see them. His heart constricted as he felt Qui-Gon's Force signature and found that the fuzzy swirling mass in the center of Qui-Gon's Force presence he had felt while they were on Tatooine had lost a couple more centimeters of Force energy.

The Sith turned to smirk at Zane before looking back at his opponent. "Ah, so you all know each other," he said, speaking for the first time since the duel began. "So, is that kid one of your rejects out to prove himself?"

Qui-Gon kept his cool and looked the Sith directly in the eyes. "He is one of our brightest pupils, but even the brightest make mistakes."

The Sith twirled his lightsaber around in a manner that suggested he had everything in control. "Mistakes…" the Sith hissed, "...can be deadly. You can't learn from them if you're dead."

The laser barrier switched off and Qui-Gon sprang at the Sith, his lightsaber aiming low at his legs.

Zane watched as Obi-Wan became trapped by the last barrier and felt his frustration. The boy's gaze drifted over to Qui-Gon, who was holding his own for the moment, but Zane sensed that the older Jedi was tiring. He tried to use the Force to unknot his restraints, but eventually stopped in frustration. _This is taking to long, I have to do something._

Time seemed to still as the Sith dealt the fatal blow to Qui-Gon's midsection. Zane cried out, along with Obi-Wan, as Qui-Gon sank to the ground and lay still on the floor. Tears poured from Zane's eyes and anguish ripped through him like a raging fire.

~*~*~

Xanatos choked on his wine as excruciating pain managed to travel a small thread of the ripped bond he used to have with Qui-Gon. The glass dropped to the floor and shattered and Xanatos' hand went to his abdomen. He abruptly stood up and fled the cockpit to his cabin.

He collapsed onto his bed before the door finished sliding shut. _Frelling bond! I thought I permanently tore it apart! _Nevertheless, an ache grew in Xanatos' chest and unwanted tears pricked at his eyes. He went to slice the lingering thread away but paused. _Wait a sec, this could prove useful, besides, Qui-Gon should be killed at my hand and not by the hand of a Sith wannabe._

Closing his eyes, Xanatos carefully traveled along the lone thread that still connected him to Qui-Gon. The closer he got, the more he felt Qui-Gon's pain. Being careful not to venture too far lest Qui-Gon discover him despite his fog of pain, Xanatos began sending healing waves of the Force to Qui-Gon.

_Nope, you're not going to die on me yet, old man._

~*~*~

Obi-Wan looked in shock at his master's fallen form and then gave the Sith a glare as a rush of rage filled him. As soon as the laser beams went down, Obi-Wan leaped forward and attacked the Sith.

Back and forth they fought, attacking and defending, wheeling about and somersaulting as they each sought to exploit a weakness in their opponent's defense.

Obi-Wan made his way around the pit and burned away the bonds around Zane's wrists in a quick motion, then brought up his blade, barely defending himself in time. Obi-Wan pushed the Sith back, away from Zane, and the Sith somersaulted backwards, took one hand away from his lightsaber, and began to Force throw heavy objects that were attached to the walls at Obi-Wan.

Zane freed his feet and began to carefully crawl over to Qui-Gon. An object sailed over his head and hit the wall with a loud clatter. He could hear a multitude of objects slamming with heavy thuds into the walls but didn't look behind him. As soon as he reached Qui-Gon, Zane sat up and touched his hand gently to the older Jedi's face.

"Qui-Gon?" Zane said, his voice choked with tears. He looked at the gaping wound in Qui-Gon's abdomen and then back at his still face. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have gone running off. Don't die, Qui-Gon. Please don't die." He took Qui-Gon's large hand into his small hands and clutched it to his chest.

Zane looked back at the fight and watched as Obi-Wan sailed through the air and hit the wall with a loud thud. Quickly Obi-Wan recovered, having used the Force to cushion his landing, and sprang back into the battle.

In the Force it was like two maelstroms bombarding each other, except one was black and the other was white with gray smudges. The lightsabers crackled and hissed as they connected and pressed against each other like lightening and thunder.

Zane watched as Obi-Wan sliced the dual lightsaber in half and the Sith threw the useless half away. Now they were more even, but without the extra blade, the Sith began to do more acrobatic moves. At one point the Sith slammed his booted foot into Obi-Wan's chest, sending him to the floor.

The Sith chuckled evilly and went to slice at Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan rolled away from the deadly red blade and leapt back to his feet. Obi-Wan was beginning to tire from the relentless attacks of the Sith, but he pressed on.

A piece of piping was behind Obi-Wan and as the Sith delivered heavier blows at Obi-Wan, he used the Force to subtly lift the pipe and slam it into Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan! Behind you!" Zane yelled, but it was too late as Obi-Wan dropped his lightsaber and tumbled into the endless pit. "No! Dad!" Zane screamed.

The Sith snickered and kicked Obi-Wan's lightsaber into the pit. "It was a nice duel, but just not good enough." The Sith looked at Zane. "Oh, would you like to join him?" He walked over to Zane, grabbed him by the tunic, and yanked him over to the pit.

Zane struggled to free himself, but the Sith held him in a way that prevented him from being able to strike. "Let me go!" He looked down into the dark pit and spotted Obi-Wan hanging from a metal rung just below the lip of the pit. "Dad!"

Obi-Wan grunted as the metal bit into his fingers and he managed to look up and to the side to see Zane being dangled over the pit. "Let him go. He's just a child."

The Sith shrugged. "Okay," and dropped Zane into the pit.

* * *

Heehee... Oh dear.... Please remember to review :D


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Zane screamed as he fell, arms outstretched, but a firm hand grabbed his wrist. Holding on tightly, Zane looked up from the bottomless pit and saw Obi-Wan clutching the metal rung with one hand and holding Zane with the other.

"I'm going to pull you up, once you are near my shoulders get onto my back."

"Yes, sir," Zane said, to shocked to say anything else.

Obi-Wan used the Force to help him lift Zane while his arms screamed at the abuse. As soon as Zane grabbed hold of his shoulders, he put his now free hand back onto the rung while the child wrapped his legs firmly around Obi-Wan's waist and then moved his arms to wrap around his chest.

Obi-Wan felt his strength beginning to fail as the extra weight created more stress on his arms. He had to recalculate if he was going to do this right.

The Sith gloated over them and lazily swung his lightsaber against the floor, creating sparks that rained down on Obi-Wan and Zane.

"Hold on tightly. This will be tricky, but it'll work." _In theory, if the Sith is arrogant enough_, Obi-Wan added to himself.

Clearing away his negative emotions, Obi-Wan drew on the light and let it completely embrace him and Zane. He reached out to where he knew his master's lightsaber lay and then simultaneously used the Force to somersault out of the pit and send the lightsaber into his hand. Before the Sith had time to blink at Obi-Wan's astonishing move, Obi-Wan had sliced the Sith in half with Qui-Gon's green blade and the Sith went tumbling into the pit.

Disengaging the blade, Obi-Wan knelt down so that Zane could get off of his back and then clicked the lightsaber to his belt. Obi-Wan and Zane embraced in a tight hug and the father rubbed his son's back soothingly as the child began to cry. Picking Zane up despite his aching muscles, Obi-Wan headed for Qui-Gon's side and knelt down next to his master.

He shifted Zane to his side and then lifted Qui-Gon's head and shoulders and cradled him gently in his arms. "Master!" Obi-Wan breathed in a whisper.

Qui-Gon's eyes opened and he gazed up into Obi-Wan's own. "Too late, my young padawan."

"No!" Obi-Wan shook his head in denial. "You'll survive this. You've been through worse."

Zane lifted his head from Obi-Wan's side, fresh tear tracks on his cheeks, and put his hand on Qui-Gon's arm. "You can use the Force to heal yourself."

"He's to far gone," Obi-Wan whispered as he listened to his master's shallow, almost ragged breathing. Qui-Gon's presence was fading rapidly. "But, maybe…." Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan drew on his last remaining strength to focus the Force on healing Qui-Gon's wound. He felt Zane give him some of his own strength and thanked him. A couple of long agonizing minutes later, Qui-Gon's vitals had stabilized enough that he just might make it if they could get him to a med center.

Obi-Wan felt himself on the verge of collapse, having used all the energy Zane had given him to stabilize Qui-Gon. He had stopped Zane from giving more, telling him that it would not do Qui-Gon any good if they both collapsed from exhaustion.

Zane nestled his head against Obi-Wan's side, keeping his left hand on Qui-Gon's arm, and his other hand clutched tightly on Obi-Wan's tunic. He listened to Obi-Wan talk into the comlink and began to relax. The Sith was dead, they were safe, and medical help was on the way.

~*~*~

Anakin easily landed the Naboo starfighter back into the hangar and with Artoo's help, maneuvered it into the spot it had been sitting. "That was fun, but I'm glad that's over," Anakin told Artoo as the canopy slid back. "I hope Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are alright and won't be mad at me. I wonder if they found Zane yet." Anakin got off the ship and watched as the rest of the surviving pilots brought their ships into the hangar.

Artoo beeped behind him and bumped him in the legs.

Anakin laughed. "Yeah, I did well. But next time I will know every single control of every single ship." He walked toward the entrance that Padme and the others had headed. "Padme must be in the palace. If we can find her, then we can find out where the Jedi are."

Artoo whistled and zipped on ahead of Anakin, leading the way.

~*~*~

It wasn't long before they were in the medcenter. The healers had taken one look at Qui-Gon before hurriedly taking him to have surgery, and a healer had treated Zane's wrists that he had cut while trying to break free. Now Zane and Obi-Wan were sitting in the waiting room as they waited for an update on Qui-Gon's condition.

Zane was sitting on Obi-Wan's lap, his head against his chest. Obi-Wan's arms were circled around Zane in a gentle but firm embrace, as if he was afraid that Zane would disappear.

"I'm sorry I ran off," Zane said in a low voice. "I thought that if I could prove to you that I didn't need to forget about you and Mom, then you wouldn't make me forget."

Obi-Wan kissed the top of Zane's head. "You should have spoken to me or Qui-Gon about it instead of running off. Your actions only proved that you're disobedient and reckless." His voice grew louder and more stern. "Do you realize that you put the Queen's plan in jeopardy by your actions? Not only that but you almost got yourself killed!" _And gave me a scare._

Zane looked up at Obi-Wan's stern face and then looked back down, unable to face Obi-Wan's eyes. His lower lip quivered and fresh tears spilled from his eyes as he began to cry.

Obi-Wan's heart twisted, but he did nothing to comfort Zane besides holding him. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and then released any lingering anger and irritation into the Force. A proverb came to mind that Shmi had told him long ago after she had scolded Anakin for something he had done. _"Foolishness is bound up in the heart of a child; the rod of discipline will remove it far from him."_ Shmi had also quoted another proverb at him, as well as Siri, before they had left to go rendezvous with Qui-Gon. _"Listen to counsel and accept discipline, that you may be wise the rest of your days."_

Minutes later Zane's sobs died down as he fell into a restful slumber. Obi-Wan picked up one of the cloaks that he had dropped into the seat next to him earlier on and laid it over Zane. He tenderly ran his fingers through Zane's hair and placed another kiss on Zane's head.

Footsteps clapped against the polished white floor. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and let out a yawn before looking down the corridor where the sound was coming from and seconds later saw Anakin.

Anakin ran over to Obi-Wan, hopped onto the chair next to him, and gave Obi-Wan a hug, "You're alright!" he said happily before he looked down and saw Zane. "Zane's alright too." He looked back up at Obi-Wan and swallowed a lump in his throat. Padme had told him that Qui-Gon had been injured, but didn't say if it was serious or not. "Is Qui-Gon going to be alright?"

"Time will tell," Obi-Wan said as Anakin sat down next to him. "He has survived worse, but he's not as young as he used to be."

Pressing his lips together in a thin white line, Anakin nodded his head. The seconds slowly ticked by until Anakin spoke, knowing that Obi-Wan would likely find out about his flight in space eventually. "Um, Obi-Wan? Remember when Qui-Gon told me to stay in the cockpit of the starfighter?"

Obi-Wan nodded and waited for Anakin to continue.

"You see, there were some destroyer droids that came into the hanger, and Padme and the others were having trouble defeating them and getting to the exit. So I looked for the weapon controls and fired at some of the droids. I got some of them, but the rest rolled to different areas, so that I couldn't get a lock on them and they started firing at me. I didn't know what button was for shields so I started pressing different ones and accidently started the autopilot."

Anakin added in hand motions to illustrate a few points of his story. "Artoo was in the fighter with me, so he helped me the best he could, but I found myself in the space battle before Artoo was able to stop the autopilot. It's almost like podracing, because you have to dodge things and make different moves to avoid getting hit. But it was different, too. Anyway, so after spinning the fighter and trying to avoid getting hit, I landed inside the hangar of the Trade Federation ship. The controls got overheated and I couldn't do anything, and then droids came and Artoo bought me time by saying that he was the pilot."

A grin split Anakin's face. "And then do you know what happened? Well the controls cooled down and unlocked, so I blasted some torpedos into the hanger to get the droids, but missed them entirely. I flew the ship out of the hanger and then, kaboom!" Anakin clapped his hands loudly together for emphasis. "The droid control ship began to explode from the inside! I must have hit something, because the other Naboo pilots had no idea happened. After that I flew back to Naboo."

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin in disbelief. _And he managed to survive all that?_

"Should I go sit in the corner now? I did think about what I did on the way back." Anakin said.

"What conclusions have you come up with?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, for one, I shouldn't randomly press buttons in a starfighter because I could have hurt someone. I did learn how to calm myself while in the battle and let the Force guide me instead of trying to figure out unknown controls myself. I could have communicated with one of the Naboo pilots about my situation." Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "I have a lot to learn." Anakin yawned and curled up in the chair.

"We'll discuss this later. Why don't you take a nap?" Obi-Wan suggested.

Anakin drifted off to sleep, his head resting on the cushy arm of the chair.

One of the Queen's handmaidens entered the room, stood before Obi-Wan, and gave a short bow of respect. "Padawan Kenobi, the Queen has arranged quarters for you and the boys. Shall I show you where it is?"

"Yes please, thank you," Obi-Wan said. He reached over to Anakin and gently shook him. "Wake up, Anakin. You'll sleep better in a real bed."

Anakin blinked sleepily and nodded as he got off of the chair.

Obi-Wan stood up, careful not to wake up Zane, and followed the handmaiden back to the palace. They entered the quarters that had been prepared for them. Anakin headed straight for one of the bedrooms, while Obi-Wan thanked the handmaiden once more before heading to the other bedroom.

He pulled back the covers and then placed Zane on the bed, carefully uncurling Zane's fingers from his shirt. He removed Zane's boots and then tucked him in. He watched the boy sleep for a few minutes before leaving the room and heading for the couch he had spotted when they had come in. Taking off his boots and laying them on the floor at the foot of the couch, he lay down on the soft, plush cushions and instantly he was asleep.

~*~*~

Xanatos snuck through the hospital toward the critical care unit. Not all of the nurses, doctors, and other staff had returned to their duties yet, but there was a fair number to avoid. Once he had sensed that Obi-Wan and the young ones had gone back to the palace, he entered the hospital.

Eventually he arrived at the room Qui-Gon was in. Checking to make sure he wasn't seen or heard, Xanatos opened the door and slipped into the darkened room.

Different monitors beeped as they monitored Qui-Gon's vitals. An IV tube ran down from an overhead bag that dripped fluids into his bloodstream.

Xanatos strode over to Qui-Gon's bedside and examined the Jedi's pale face from the little light that was in the room. "You don't look so great. So, was it really a Sith that got the best of you?" Xanatos shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, Master, you're getting sloppy."

A small motion caught Xanatos' attention and he sensed Qui-Gon start to wake up. "I'm sure Dooku wouldn't be pleased to know that his former pupil is no longer a very good swordsman. Dooku has a good number of years on him and his lightsaber skill is excellent, so what's your excuse?"

Qui-Gon blinked to get his eyes to focus. The voice was familiar, but it couldn't be. Xanatos was dead. The face above him came into focus and he jerked in response, aggravating his wound as he did so.

"Careful, that wound is still serious," Xanatos advised while enjoying the reaction on Qui-Gon's face. "Yes. I'm alive. You and your padawan both fell for that supposedly suicidal plunge I took – just as I had predicted."

Qui-Gon attempted to move again, but it only intensified the pain that the painkillers barely suppressed and the movement made him lightheaded. "What are you doing here, Xanatos?" Qui-Gon said.

Xanatos smirked. "I can't continue to have my revenge on you if you die, now can I? And, of course, I wasn't about to let some dark Force user be the one to deal the final blow. No I'm not here to finish the job, not yet, it would be to pitifully easy."

Xanatos walked to the far corner of the room, brought a chair next to the bed, and sat down. "Obi-Wan's son is a bright kid. It's a shame that he doesn't want to be a Jedi."

"What are you talking about?" Qui-Gon croaked out, his mouth and throat dry.

"Why, you haven't noticed?" Xanatos gave Qui-Gon a pitying look. "Why do you think he dislikes the Temple so much?" He shook his head. "When I started those nasty little rumors about Zane in the Temple, he treated them as candy and only encouraged the rumors. Now why would he do that unless he wanted to be kicked out of the Order?"

"You're lying," Qui-Gon said.

"Am I? Just ask him yourself. He has made the Temple into his own hell," Xanatos responded.

Qui-Gon briefly closed his eyes, reminding himself that Xanatos had a habit of lying and wanted nothing better than to torture him. Before his response left his lips, a sharp headache formed, his heart rate sped up and his whole body began to shake from spasms.

The alarms wailed as Xanatos stood up and placed his hand on Qui-Gon's forehead. He attempted to use the Force to help Qui-Gon, but was rebuffed by the strong mental shields he had put up. Xanatos let out a curse and ran out of the room to get a healer. He stopped himself outside the door as he sensed five beings coming down one of the hallways. He dodged into another hallway and watched as healers entered Qui-Gon's room.

While he wanted to stay and make sure Qui-Gon would be alright, he knew that it would not be good if Obi-Wan caught him. Muttering a string of swear words, Xanatos quickly made himself scarce.

~*~*~

Obi-Wan woke from his nap when he sensed that something was wrong with Qui-Gon. He quickly tugged on his boots and left the room at a brisk walk. Once he was out of the palace he ran until he reached the hospital and then slowed.

When he finally arrived at Qui-Gon's room, he sensed a bustle of activity in the room. One of the healers stepped out of the room with a chart in his left hand. When the healer saw Obi-Wan, he walked up to him.

"Padawan Kenobi," the healer said with a short nod. "I was just on my way to contact you."

"What's happening in there? Is my master getting worse?" Obi-Wan asked as he followed the healer into an office.

The healer scratched the back of his balding head. "We're not sure what's wrong, we'll need to run some tests. Could you contact the healers at your temple and tell them to send us his medical history? It would make our work much easier."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I can do that."

The healer gestured to a comm station in his office, "You may use the one in my office," he said and then headed off.

Obi-Wan sat down at the station and keyed in the code for the Jedi healers.

Master Healer Thracia Cho-Leem appeared, sitting at her desk with a pile of datapads in front of her. "Ah, Padawan Kenobi. What can I do for you?"

"The healers at the medical center in Theed on Naboo need Qui-Gon's medical records. Qui-Gon got stabbed in the abdomen during the battle and is the critical care unit right now. It would make the healers work easier if they have his medical record."

Thracia pulled up another screen and began to type information into it. "Would it be possible for me to speak to one of the healers treating Master Jinn? It would help."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm not sure, they're really short staffed here at the moment. Naboo was only liberated an hour and a half ago and many healers and their staff are still in the camps. However, I will see what I can do."

"The data should be coming in now, including a detailed report of his last physical. They may want to have a look at that one first."

Obi-Wan heard a long beep and click as a datapad exited the comm station with the information imbedded into it.

"Healer Yulishia tried contacting you and Qui-Gon before you left on your mission, but apparently was too late. Due to the circumstance of your mission, we were kept from contacting you."

"What's wrong that it couldn't wait?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Get them the information. I have a strong feeling they will need it," Thracia advised before ending the call.

More concerned then ever about his master, Obi-Wan left the office and headed back to Qui-Gon's room just as the harried healer returned.

"You got the data?" The healer took the datapad Obi-Wan handed and quickly scanned the contents. Without a word, he sped into Qui-Gon's room and began issuing various orders to the other healers.

Obi-Wan stood in a corner so that he wouldn't get in their way as they worked to save Qui-Gon's life. An hour passed before things began to settle down.

The Head healer was soon the only one left in the room. He walked up to Obi-Wan, sweat evident on his brow. "We have managed to stabilize him and the wound is healing, but there is little we can do about the prognosis from his recent physical.

"Healer Yulishia attempted to contact one of us with the results of Qui-Gon's physical but was unable to reach us after we left for Naboo."

The healer frowned and sadly shook his head. "Master Jinn is suffering from a rare disease called Kiercheuliu. Without getting to technical, it affects mainly the brain, but traces of the disease can be found in every cell in the body. So while the disease can be easily removed from the cells, the brain where the disease basically has its roots, is not so easily eradicated.

"The disease takes control of the cell, but it performs the necessary tasks that a normal healthy cell would do. However extreme stress, strenuous exercise, basically using the amount of energy one uses in the battle, can cause the cells to start swelling. However they don't burst, instead some of the diseased cells reach the brain, mutate, and form something of a tumor, except it resists the treatments that are used on normal tumors. An operation could remove it, but not without causing brain damage.

"I do not know if there is a way to use the Force to remove it, but according to the temple healers' report, Master Jinn would have stood a better chance of being healed if he had remained in the temple. Because of the battle and due to his stab wound, it accelerated the disease's growth.

"I would advise that Master Jinn refrain from strenuous activities from now on. There is a treatment that can help delay the spread of the disease for several months. Because of his ability to use the Force, he may survive five years at the most."

Obi-Wan felt horrified shock run through him and his heart ached while tears welled up in his eyes. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, slowly letting it out. He did this a couple of times until he was sure he had calmed down enough, and forced his face into a neutral look as he opened his eyes.

"Are you certain there is nothing else that can be done?" Obi-Wan asked.

"This disease is rare and barely studied. Unfortunately, such is the case with many other rare diseases. Maybe the healers at the temple know something more, but I have never heard of anyone living to a ripe old age with this disease."

Obi-Wan slowly nodded and made his way to a chair before his legs could collapse under him. He leaned his head against the hard wall and closed his eyes. He waited until he heard the healer leave the room before looking over at Qui-Gon.

Swallowing down a lump in his throat, Obi-Wan went over to his master and laid his hand on Qui-Gon's arm. Qui-Gon looked so pale and small lying there, such a contrast to the healthy strong man from before the battle. Instead of dying from a battle wound, he would die a slow agonizing death by a disease that couldn't be totally wiped out because it had advanced too far. Too far.

A tear escaped the corner of Obi-Wan's eyes and trailed down his cheekbone. They would have more time together, but at what cost? To watch Qui-Gon deteriorate before them. To have Qui-Gon living in pain. Death at the hands of the Sith would have been merciful. Qui-Gon never should have gone on this mission. If he hadn't, then the healers would have been able to cure him. Now it was too late. Too late.

* * *

Remember that I love reviews :D


	21. Chapter 20

Okay, my beta has not gotten back to me yet, but I think I toned the drama down somewhat. There will be one more chapter and then info about the sequel.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

Zane woke up to find himself lying covered up on a large soft bed. The light of the setting sun slipped through the blinds on the window, somewhat brightening the room. The covers were snug as Zane shifted in the bed and smiled at the thought of Obi-Wan tucking him in.

Getting out of bed, Zane slipped on his boots and went to the fresher. After he was done in the fresher, he left the bedroom and found Obi-Wan in a small living area, sitting on the couch and sipping at some tea.

"Did you sleep well?" Obi-Wan asked after he set the cup down on a small blue plate.

"Yes, sir." Zane responded. He sat down on a couch across from Obi-Wan and stared at his feet for a few moments before looking up at his father. "Is Qui-Gon going to be alright?" he asked, somewhat afraid to check on Qui-Gon through the Force, afraid of what he might find.

"His wound is healing. Once he's out of danger, we'll head back to Coruscant," Obi-Wan said.

Zane nodded and again stared at his feet. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, banging his heels against the couch. _Might as well tell him while he's still upset at me._ Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Zane said, "I started the rumors in the Temple. I thought that if I could get the Council to throw me out, then you and Mom would leave the Order. Then you could spend more time with me and we could be a real family.

"I told my friends about my plan, mentioning that I knew my parents were Jedi, but I didn't say who. They tried to get me to change my mind, but I convinced a few of them to go along with it, while the rest stopped speaking with me and avoided me. But the ones who helped me became just as bad as the bullies, and they wouldn't defend me from them anymore. A couple of them must have told their other friends – even some padawans learned of this. That's the reason why I have no friends. Padawan Eerin knew I had done something to make my friends desert me, but whenever she would investigate no one would say a word to her, so none of the Senior padawans, Knights, or Masters know."

Obi-Wan stared in shock at Zane's confession. Never in a thousand years would he have dreamed that his son would do something like this. The seconds ticked slowly by as the silence dragged, and then Obi-Wan stood up and sat down next to Zane. He noted how Zane shifted uncomfortably when he sat down.

"Zane, the Order is our home, our family. It is what your mother and I know. Your mother and I do our best to spend time with you when we are able." Obi-Wan paused as he allowed that information to sink in. "There are non-Jedi families who are not always together as much as they would like. Some parents do cargo runs from system to system, others do undercover work for the government, and the list can go on. Some jobs keep parents close, others do not. While as Jedi we don't get paid for the work we do, it is still a job, a duty. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Zane shrugged and continued to stare at the light brown carpet. "I guess, but…" His voice trailed off.

"Do you want to be a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zane briefly looked at Obi-Wan and then his focus shifted to a far away wall. "I _do_ want to be a Jedi, but…" Again his voice trailed off. "It's not fair that they can't see or know their mom and dad. Their parents can't even see them grow up. It would be selfish to stay in the Temple knowing who my parents are, and if we lived together like a regular family, I could still get trained as a Jedi."

_That's Xanatos talking. What other stuff did he fill Zane's head with? _thought Obi-Wan. "It is not selfish, Zane. Even though the attachment rule has been enforced and children are taken away from their parents at a young age, it doesn't mean that every Jedi doesn't know their parents. There have been cases where younglings enter the Temple at the age of three or four years old. As a result, not all memories of their family and home planet are forgotten.

"A few get to meet their families when they're padawans, others simply bump into them while on missions. And then there are the children of Jedi who either do or do not know who there parents are. Also, let's not forget the younglings who come to the temple who really are orphans, and those born to single parents, and those born to broken homes. It is not forbidden for a Knight to look up their family history and home planet, but most Jedi do not think about this by the time they become a Knight."

Zane felt his head ache from the amount of information. He looked at Obi-Wan. "It's still not fair."

"Leaving the problem does not solve the problem. The Jedi Order changed the way things worked because of the words, writings, and actions of two Jedi. In time there will be a Jedi who can successfully make the change, but the way things are now, I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Why can't you and Qui-Gon make the Order change?" Zane asked.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly at Zane, "It's not that simple. And it's a topic that you shouldn't worry about. You're still a child and you should enjoy it while it lasts."

Zane crossed his arms over his chest and lay against the back of the soft couch. "I guess."

Obi-Wan lightly chuckled, "Trust me, enjoy it." He paused and then continued. "Do you still want us to leave the Order?"

Zane chewed his bottom lip and banged his heels against the couch as he thought it over. "You and Mom know what's best."

"We do make mistakes, but staying in the Order is not one of them."

"You're not going to make me forget about you or Mom?" Zane asked, gazing up into Obi-Wan's eyes.

Obi-Wan gave a gentle smile. "I wasn't thinking clearly when I said that, Zane. I shouldn't have even thought of such an idea in the first place. Not to mention that your mother wouldn't have been pleased with it."

Zane smiled back, moved over to Obi-Wan, and snuggled against his side. "Will you spend more time with me?"

Obi-Wan wrapped his right arm around Zane and gently held him close. "If the Council allows me to train Anakin, and if they knight me this year, then I'll probably be spending most of my time in the Temple, since Anakin will have a lot of things to catch up on, especially the academic classes. Depending on how long it'll take Anakin to catch up to a reasonable point, in the Council's opinion, I'll probably be spending three years at least in the Temple."

"Cool," Zane said, excitement rushing through him.

Obi-Wan felt Zane's delight through the Force and hoped that the Council would let him train Anakin. It would be nice to spend more quality time with Zane – and his newborn daughter. "For your punishment…"

Zane groaned in protest and his excitement faded away. "Do I hafta be punished?"

Obi-Wan gave Zane the look that Qui-Gon would give him when he was about to object to a punishment. "Actions have consequences. Now, as I was saying. Once Anakin wakes up, you are to apologize to him and tell him what you did at the Temple and why you did it."

"But I didn't make _him_ spread rumors about me or anything," Zane protested, backing away from Obi-Wan. "He doesn't need to know. What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore after I tell him?"

"No, but I can sense by your emotions that you do feel guilty about something, which leads me to suspect that you were manipulating Anakin to achieve your goal." he said, his facial expression stern.

Zane's face crumbled and he turned his head away from Obi-Wan. Tears slipped from the corners of his eyes. "I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"The more you manipulate, the easier it gets until it becomes a destructive habit. Apologizing to Anakin is your first step in ending your manipulation habit. Once we are back at the Temple, you will also have to apologize to all your friends and any others who were affected by your manipulations."

Zane flopped down on the couch on his stomach and wrapped his arms around his head. "No, then they'll really dislike me more. Don't make me apologize to them. I can't do it."

"You can and you will." Obi-Wan stood up and went to retrieve his cloak from the other couch. "I have to meet with the Queen and then I'll pick up some lastmeal on the way back. I expect you to have talked to Anakin by then."

Zane angrily kicked at the couch and heard the door close as Obi-Wan left. Getting off of the couch, he wiped his face with the sleeve of his tunic. He gave the couch another solid kick and then headed for door of the quarters. Checking to make sure Obi-Wan was far enough away, Zane slipped out of the apartment and made his way out of the palace.

He hadn't gone far when a familiar presence came up beside him.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Xanatos spoke after he had caught up with Zane.

Startled, Zane stopped walking and looked at Xanatos. "What are you doing here?"

"The people I was supposed to meet with changed the time and location of the meeting on me," Xanatos snorted. "I suspect they are trying to double-cross me. Ah, but it's none of your concern." He gestured toward a bench sitting at the edge of a small patch of greenery. "Sit. What has gotten you so upset?" He went to sit down on the bench.

Zane sat on the hard bench but didn't say a word as he continued to sulk.

"Feeling sorry for yourself is not going to solve anything," Xanatos advised.

"My father told me that I have to apologize to Anakin and all the other people I have manipulated."

Xanatos raised an eyebrow, "Manipulated? Why would you have the need to manipulate people?"

Zane picked at the threads hanging at the edge of his tunic for a few moments before explaining what he had done and what his punishment was.

"Your father is correct, you need to apologize," Xantos responded after Zane finished. "Manipulation, while it has its benefits, also has negative consequences. You're at risk of losing a new friendship, you may have already lost your other friends, and so on. Apologizing hurts and is hard, but it's better to do it now than later, because later is even harder, and by the time later comes, one may not see the need to apologize. I know from experience how manipulation can hurt people, especially those who weren't the ones being manipulated. My own father manipulated me into siding with him during the civil war on Telos, and as a result my own master abandoned me. My master would not forgive me, even though I tried apologizing, and he wouldn't apologize for what he did.

"But don't let my story discourage you from apologizing. Everyone is different in how they will react."

Zane shrugged and stared down at the ground.

Xanatos stood up. "I should be going. I thought that since I was passing through the system, I should see how the Naboo are fairing."

Zane watched Xanatos leave and then with a big sigh, headed back to the palace.

He managed to find his way back the room they had been given and found Anakin reading a book about Naboo history.

Anakin looked up from the book after Zane entered the room. "Do you know how Qui-Gon is doing?"

Zane plopped down on the couch Anakin was sitting on and shook his head. "All I know is that he's still alive. Obi-Wan went to a meeting and said that he'll pick up some lastmeal for us on the way back."

"Oh." Anakin put the book down on the coffee table. "So, did you find the Sith?"

Zane slipped off his boots and sat against the armrest with his legs under him. "Yeah, but it was a very bad idea." Zane went on to describe what happened and watched as Anakin's eyes widened. "At least you didn't do anything dumb like that," he finished.

Anakin snorted. "Just because I'm older doesn't mean I don't do stupid things. I accidently went into the space battle."

"You _what?_" Zane said with wide eyes as his jaw dropped. "How did you manage that?"

Anakin started his story at the point they had reached the hangar, and with a lot more effects, and a little exaggeration, he told his Zane about the battle. "Of course I should have turned back to go back to Naboo as soon I had control back, but it all worked out."

"At least it wasn't on purpose. Obi-Wan already told me what part of my punishment will be. He's not going to let me off easy this time. It didn't help when I told him what was really going on."

Anakin cocked his head, his blue eyes looking into Zane's own. "What do you mean?"

"About two years ago I had a conversation with Xanatos about parents and children and I got this idea in my head that it was selfish for me to know my parents, for them to see me grow up, and for being able to spend time with them while other Jedi don't get that opportunity."

Zane started his story beginning with the conversation he had with Xanatos two years ago. Three fourths through the story, Zane saw a flicker of emotion in Anakin's eyes but it was gone before he could identify it. "By that time I was starting to feel like my plan wasn't going to work. Unfortunately my tendency to manipulate people came so naturally that I don't recognize that I'm doing it until after I've done it. I made the Temple sound like an unwelcoming place when really I was the one that made it that way for myself. Not everything I said was false, but I acted as if I didn't create most of my problems.

When we were at the Temple, I overheard Obi-Wan say to Qui-Gon that it would be best if I were to forget who my parents are. So I decided I would go take on the Sith myself and show him that I didn't need to forget. By then, I knew my plan was backfiring. Thinking about it now after facing the Sith, I realize that was a stupid and unwise move and it made no sense. So I told Obi-Wan what I had done, and he explained to me why it wasn't selfish and that leaving the problem doesn't solve it. Now I have to apologize to everyone I manipulated, even you. But it wasn't intentional with you. I'm sorry."

Anakin blinked a couple of times, unable to come up with a good response. Hopping off of the couch, he walked over to Zane and gave him a hug. "I forgive you."

~*~*~

Obi-Wan opened the door to the guest quarters and walked inside with a tray that held three covered plates filled with something that smelled delicious, three glasses and a pitcher of water, as well as a bowl of fruit, bread, and utensils. "Who's hungry?"

Zane and Anakin looked up from the book they were sharing and they both grinned.

"We're growing boys, of course we're hungry," Anakin stated matter-of-factly.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes, of course. Sorry that I took so long. The cooks insisted on making something homemade and nutritious." He brought the food to the stoveless kitchen and set the tray on the counter.

Anakin and Zane helped set the table and soon they were all sitting down to their meal.

"Whoa!" Anakin exclaimed, his eyes wide as he saw the amount of food on the large plate. "Bantha steak, antarian peas, sweet root, jerked dewback, sweet sour sauce…"

"Eat it before it gets cold," Obi-Wan advised, smiling as he scooped up some peas.

Zane was already digging into his meal. Home cooked meals were his favorite. Whenever his mom had the time after a mission, she would make him home cooked meals.

After Obi-Wan was finished eating and Anakin and Zane were finishing off the fruit, Obi-Wan spoke. "I have arranged transport to take us back to the Temple. We will leave as soon as the healers believe Qui-Gon will be ready for travel."

"Can we go see him after we're done eating?" Zane asked.

"You can come with me, but I'm not sure if the healers will allow it. Qui-Gon needs his rest," Obi-Wan said.

"We won't be noisy," Anakin stated before finishing off the last of the plum fruit.

Obi-Wan began to clear away the dishes and place them on the platter. He would wash the dishes later. Once Anakin and Zane had washed their hands and faces, they headed for the hospital.

Once they arrived, Obi-Wan told them to wait in the waiting room while he went to see if Qui-Gon was up for visitors. He entered the room and saw that Qui-Gon was awake. "How are you feeling, Master?"

"Exhausted. They finally gave me a stronger pain killer."

Obi-Wan attempted a smile and pulled up a chair next to Qui-Gon's side. "As soon as the healers here permit it, we'll get you into the care of the Temple healers."

"How are Zane and Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked.

"They're doing fine, they just finished a hot home cooked meal," Obi-Wan said. "The Queen successfully captured the Viceroy, and Anakin destroyed the Trade Federation ship."

"I told him to stay in the cockpit."

"But not to fly it. It was entirely accidental. He was trying to blast some destroyer droids and managed to get a few so that the Queen and the other Naboo could get to the exit, but in the process of trying to find the shields, he engaged the autopilot, and, well, I'll let Anakin tell you the rest," Obi-Wan explained.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a minute before opening them again. "Are you sure you want to train him?"

"I think I can keep up with him. Are you up to seeing Anakin and Zane?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon chuckled, wincing as he did so. "I don't think they'll take no for an answer."

Obi-Wan laughed too as he sensed the two boys standing a few inches from the door. Using the Force, he opened the door, causing the two boys to nearly tumble inside.

As soon as they regained their balance, they ran the rest of the way into the room until they stood at Qui-Gon's left side.

"Are you feeling better?" they asked nearly simultaneously.

"Much better." Qui-Gon struggled to keep his eyes open, but he was already exhausted from speaking.

"Come on boys, he needs his rest," Obi-Wan said in a low voice as he led them out of the room.

Without protest they quietly followed Obi-Wan, reassured that Qui-Gon would be all right.

* * *

Please review :)


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

They arrived at the Temple a couple days later. Anakin and Zane were disappointed that they had to miss the victory celebration, but they realized that Qui-Gon needed to be transferred to the Temple healers.

On arrival, Obi-Wan told Zane to make use of his time by apologizing to the people he had manipulated and hurt, and apologize to his teachers for his absence from class. Anakin went with Zane to give support, leaving Obi-Wan free of their presence for a couple of hours.

Obi-Wan decided to stop by his quarters, shower, and change into fresh clothes before he headed for the healers' wing. After a mission, a shower with his own bath products and fresh clean clothes always helped him to unwind and begin to relax. By the time he arrived at the room the Temple healers had put Qui-Gon in, Healer Yulishia was just finishing telling Qui-Gon about his condition and that he would have to take it easy for now on.

"Take it easy? I'm not going to let some disease keep me down," Qui-Gon told the healer.

"No, but the Council will," Obi-Wan said, sitting down in the chair that was next to Qui-Gon's cot.

Yulishia took that opportunity to leave. If anyone could convince Qui-Gon that it would be best that he remain in the Temple, it was Obi-Wan.

"Zane told me that you promised you would train him-"

"If no other Master chose to train him," Qui-Gon interrupted. "Except now this blasted disease will keep me from seeing his thirteenth birthday."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I refuse to believe it. You are a fighter, Master, you can defeat this disease. You just have to follow the healers instructions and-"

"Your confidence will not change the facts. I'm dying and there's nothing that can be done."

The door opened as a senior healer Chiane entered the room before Obi-Wan could respond.

"Master Jinn, I have researched what few records we have of Jedi who have had this disease and believe I can develop a treatment that may halt its growth for a time." When she was sure she had gotten their attention, she continued. "There was one case about a year ago, but due to how advanced the disease was, the treatment was not effective. Based on what she told a healer about what one of the younglings in her class said to her, I looked into it, and I believe I can make the treatment more effective. And since the disease is still in its early stages, it has a greater chance of succeeding."

"Will it heal him?" Obi-Wan asked with hope in his voice.

The healer shook her head. "The treatment is still experimental, and with so few cases, a cure will still take decades to find, if at all. But there is that chance. I wouldn't advise that you go on any missions, Master Jinn. For one, you will need to come to the healers for treatment every two days; second, a possibly hazardous mission will only erase any progress the treatments have made. You will also have to limit your physical exercises as well."

Qui-Gon frowned, he still did not like it one bit.

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "Please, Master. I know you don't like the idea of being stuck in one place with limitations, but it will give you a chance to train Zane. I can always take Zane on missions. You can still teach classes, and who knows, maybe you'll be the first person ever cured of the disease."

Qui-Gon continued to frown. "I don't like it, but…" A smiled tugged at the edges of his lips. "I'm not that old that I can't change my ways. But I won't be treated as an invalid."

"Of course not," Chiane stated. "I will begin the preparations for your treatment. We'll start them as soon as your wound is sufficiently healed." She made a short bow and left the room.

"Zane is not to find out that I have this disease," Qui-Gon said, looking up at Obi-Wan.

"He knows something is wrong. Why do you think I made you go get your physical, even though I didn't make you do so before when you were purposely skipping them?"

This time Qui-Gon glared at Obi-Wan. "My health is my business!"

Obi-Wan stood up and left the room. "I'll return when you're in a better mood." He headed back to his quarters, doing his best to release his irritation and worry into the Force. Why did his master have to be so stubborn?

He went into his room and sat at his desk. He typed in his password of his private comm and saw that he had unread messages. He clicked the oldest one first.

Siri's face appeared on the viewer and gave him a smile. She looked tired, but there was a sparkle in her blue eyes. "_Kenobi, I don't know whether to stick your lightsaber up your you-know-what or to kiss you silly. Good thing you are on a mission right now."_

Siri gave him a stern look, but was betrayed by the sparkle in her eyes. _"Inconvenient timing, but a wonderful gift. Next time a little warning would be nice. Oh, I know protection doesn't work 100%, but you were rather…intense that night."_

Obi-Wan blushed as he felt a tingle of desire rush through his body to his private part and groaned.

"_Our daughter is so beautiful, I wish I could stay at the Temple longer, but the Council has given me the mission that I requested to take a couple years back. Don't give me that look, I know you don't want me to take this mission, but I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. Oh, and one other thing, tell Zane I am not happy that he stowed on board the ship. I'll let you decided how to discipline him, but don't do anything stupid."_

Obi-Wan cringed, he already had almost done something stupid. Thankfully Qui-Gon had knocked some sense into his head so that he rethought what he was proposing.

_I love you, Obi. Tell Zane and our daughter that I love them too. I don't know how long this mission will last, but hopefully it won't take long. Take good care of yourself, Obi. Don't damage anything vital." _She blew him a kiss and the message ended.

Obi-Wan was blushing even harder now and he squirmed in his seat. She so easily aroused him, even through a simple message.

He pressed the button for the next message and saw his friend Garen's face appear.

"_Hey Obi-Wan, how's it going? Siri nearly clobbered me the other day. What did you do to get her so riled up? Well, I know that you're on a mission right now, but it has to be a better reason than that. Hope to see you soon."_ Then the message ended.

He pressed the button for the last message and Quinlan Vos' face appeared.

"_Hey, Obi, it's been awhile. I heard that you got stranded on Tatooine for a while." _He shook his head and chuckled._ "The funny thing is that my padawan and I were on an undercover mission there during that time. If I had known you guys were stranded, I would have helped you all out, but it all worked out in the end. I also hear that your master found a Force-sensitive kid on Tatooine. I can't believe I missed that." _Quinlan snorted._ "Oh well, we're not perfect. How is Zane doing? I need to cut this message short since technically I'm still undercover. Talk to you later."_

Obi-Wan smirked and shook his head. Quinlan was the same as ever, not even his padawan could change him. Turning the comm off, Obi-Wan left his room and checked the open comm. He listened to the message from the healer they had missed, and then a message from the Council requesting him, Anakin, and Zane to report to the Council chambers as soon as possible. He sent a quick message to Zane through their bond and then headed for the Council chambers.

He arrived at the waiting area shortly before Zane and Anakin and sat down in one of the seats.

Anakin and Zane exited the turbolift and sat down next to Obi-Wan.

"I have a ton of homework to do," Zane said, a frown on his face. He looked toward the Council chambers doors and then turned pleading eyes to Obi-Wan. "Can I go do my homework instead? I don't want to go before the Council."

"You can't avoid the Council forever, Zane," Obi-Wan told him.

The Jedi padawan at the desk pressed a button and then said, "Anakin, you may go in now."

Anakin stood and bravely headed for the doors, somewhat more confident than the last time. Thirty minutes later, he exited the chamber and smiled at Obi-Wan and Zane.

"I take that it went better this time?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin sat down next to him.

Anakin nodded, "I think so. They questioned me about my involvement in the battle, and I think some of them were impressed."

"Master Kenobi and Zane, you both may go in now," the padawan at the desk called.

"Good luck," Anakin told Zane.

Zane groaned and reluctantly followed Obi-Wan into the Council chamber.

Obi-Wan and Zane gave a short bow of respect to the Council and waited.

Zane looked at Yoda, hoping for some reassurance from him since the old Jedi was close to his father. He watched as Yoda's neutral gaze studied him briefly and then moved to focus on Obi-Wan. A knot formed in his stomach as he tightened his shields, not wanting the Council to feel his nervousness.

"We have read and discussed your report in some detail. All are in agreement that Zane's actions were unacceptable," Mace Windu began. "What's worse is the habit of manipulation he has developed."

"I am sorry," Zane blurted out. He tried not to wipe his sweaty hands on his pants as he sensed all the Council members' eyes on him – and not one that was friendly.

"You have violated people's trust, saying sorry is not going to immediately change anything," Ki-Adi-Mundi told him.

Obi-Wan remained silent, although he felt a sense of déjà vu.

"The Council has decided that you will be placed on a twelve month probationary period. Once that time is up, we will make our final judgment. You are to report to Eeth Koth at 1700 in meditation room 8 where he will give you further details about your probationary period," Mace Windu told Zane.

"Yes, Master," Zane said, hanging his head, unable to look at anyone.

Mace Windu dismissed them with a wave of his hand and they left the Council room.

"How did it go?" Anakin asked when they came out.

"I'm on probation," Zane said unhappily.

Obi-Wan placed a reassuring hand on Zane's shoulder. "It could have been worse. Now, let's go pay a visit to the crèche."

"Why?" Zane asked, his voice curious.

Obi-Wan smiled. "You'll see."

When they entered the crèche, Ali-Alann, who was in charge of the youngest of the younglings, was trying to calm down a human baby while attempting to resolve a dispute three younglings were having over a toy. At the far end of the room, Tru was cleaning up something sticky on the wall and at the same time entertaining a Rodian and Bothan toddler who were getting upset by the human baby's crying. A droid lay on the floor on the other end of the room, and was being climbed on by a group of children who hadn't grasped walking well yet.

"Ali-Alann, you look like you can use some help," Obi-Wan said after he shut the door behind them.

Ali-Alann looked up at them, relief in his eyes. He walked over to Obi-Wan and handed the now screaming child to the padawan. "Calm her down for me, will you?" He then went back to finish talking to the younglings fighting over the toy.

Zane's eyes widened. "You're not putting us on crèche duty, are you?"

Anakin looked pleadingly up at Obi-Wan. "I've never taken care of toddlers before."

Obi-Wan cuddled the baby, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Crèche duty for the both of you – three hours every day for a month. Might as well start now."

Anakin and Zane groaned, but did as they were told. Zane went to go get the droid back up and running, and Anakin went to help Tru.

Obi-Wan rocked the baby in his arms and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Are you tired, Aeryn? Is that it?"

Aeryn cries began to decrease into hiccups until only the huccups remained. Her blue eyes were wide open, looking up at Obi-Wan.

"Ah, I see you met one of our newest additions," Ali-Alann said as he came up to them, running a hand through his messed up brown hair that was already showing some gray. "I put her down for her nap, but then we had an incident with the droid that coincided with her waking up and screaming, resulting in waking up the other younglings who were napping, and well, it continued downhill from there."

"And you love them anyway. Would you like me to take her on a walk until she falls back to sleep?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's fine with me," Ali-Alann responded.

Obi-Wan nodded and left the crèche with Aeryn. "I believe it's time that Qui-Gon met you." He kissed her forehead. "Did you miss me?"

Aeryn waved her small hand and made a gurgling sound.

Obi-Wan chuckled and lightly touched her mind with the Force, letting her feel his love and care for her.

By the time they arrived at the healers, Aeryn was yawning and blinking her eyelids sleepily.

"Go on and sleep, I'm sure Qui-Gon won't mind that you're not awake," Obi-Wan whispered to her.

He entered Qui-Gon's room and quietly closed the door behind him. "I brought you a little visitor, Master."

Sensing that his master was still asleep, Obi-Wan carefully laid Aeryn on top of Qui-Gon's chest, mindful of his wound. Aeryn thankfully didn't object and soon fell completely asleep.

A few minutes later Qui-Gon woke up and opened his eyes to find a small baby lying on his chest. A smile inched his way up his face and he gently rubbed her back.

"Her name is Aeryn Jacia…Kenobi." Obi-Wan told him. He felt Qui-Gon's shock through the Force. "I was surprised too. You see, a year after Zane was born, Siri and I thought it would be best if we got married, just in title, so that Zane would know that marriage is important, especially before sex. Then three years later...Siri and I decided to consummate our marriage, but we took every precaution to prevent a possible pregnancy. Of course, those things are never 100% when one has sex more than once, so…"

"I get the picture," Qui-Gon said, his voice laced with disapproval.

"The only ones that know are Siri, the healer who delivered Aeryn, you, and me. Since Zane causes enough trouble on his own, I don't think anyone else will notice."

Qui-Gon massaged his temples with his free hand. "Someone will notice eventually."

"Well, it's not like it doesn't happen. Master Healer Cho-Leem is a prime example. And I know of others who I will not name," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I'm too tired to argue right now," Qui-Gon said, closing his eyes.

"Sorry." Obi-Wan carefully picked Aeryn back up without waking her and cradled her in his arms. _He still thinks about Tahl. What would have happened if she had lived? Perhaps I shouldn't have told him._

He took Aeryn back to the crèche and found Anakin surrounded by younglings, who were each laying on their own mat with a blanket while listening to Anakin tell them a story about a lost little Bantha cub.

Ali-Alann came up to him, looking a lot more relaxed than before. "Thank you for coming by and bring me some help. It's been one of those crazy days, which, thankfully doesn't happen very much." He looked at Aeryn and saw that she was sound asleep. "Her crib is the second one on the right," He pointed toward a door on Obi-Wan's left.

Obi-Wan took her to the room where the infants slept and found Zane checking on the four other infants who were asleep in the room. The room was lightly lit, and he easily found a chair in the corner to sit in.

Zane walked over to him, looking down at the sleeping baby in Obi-Wan's arms before raising his eyes to his father. "Why crèche duty? I think I would rather polish the Council room's floor."

"Because, this way you can get to know your sister," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Zane's gaze dropped to the baby. "Sister?" he said in disbelief.

"Her name is Aeryn Jacia Kenobi. Make sure that you don't let anyone know she's your sister, all right?"

Zane nodded, his blue eyes wide. He gingerly touched Aeryn's tiny hand, her skin soft and delicate under his touch and then lightly brushed again Aeryn's mind with the Force. She wasn't just another baby, she was his sister. _I'm a big brother._ "I'll be a good big brother." He paused and scrunched up his face. "How do I be a good big brother?"

"You start by being a positive role model. You may not realize it, but I am sure that you look at certain people as a role model – and even those your own age or younger view you as a role model. Since one does not always know who sees them as a role model, it is important to set a good example, to think before doing something or saying something." Obi-Wan explained. "Adi Gallia may be able to answer your question better. She actually has a sister in the Temple that she knows of, but not many people know this."

Zane nodded and then smiled, tucking away that piece of information.

Obi-Wan got up and placed Aeryn into her crib. "I'm going to do some chores at the apartment. Don't forget about the meeting you have to go to."

"I won't," Zane said as he followed Obi-Wan into the play area, briefly glancing back at the crib his sister slept in.

Anakin had finished telling the younglings the story when Obi-Wan and Zane arrived. The instant Anakin saw them, he rushed up to them. "Did you see me telling a story? It was the first time I told a story to toddlers and they loved it."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "See, it's not that bad. Once you finish the rest of the time you need to spend here, meet me at my quarters. Hopefully the Council will have made a decision by then."

"Okay." Anakin grinned.

Obi-Wan went back to his quarters and began to clean the apartment. While he could get a droid to do it, he sometimes found it enjoyable to do it on his own. By the time he was finished, there was a knock on the door and then Yoda invited himself in.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, setting the cleaning rag on the coffee table and giving a short bow in greeting.

Yoda leaned on his walking stick as Obi-Wan knelt down so that he could be at eyelevel with the wise old Jedi.

Yoda nodded. "Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight, the Council does. As soon as Qui-Gon is able, have the official ceremony we will," he announced. "Decided about the boy, the Council is, Obi-Wan," he advised solemnly.

"He is to be trained?"

The big ears cocked forward, and the lids to those sleepy eyes widened. "So impatient, you are. So sure of what has been decided?"

Obi-Wan bit his tongue and kept his silence, waiting dutifully on the other. On matters of importance, it was quite difficult to be patient.

Yoda studied him carefully. "Agree on you taking this boy as your padawan learner, I do not. Nevertheless, decided the Council is. Trained, the boy shall be."

Obi-Wan felt a surge of relief and joy flood through him, and a grateful smile escaped him.

Yoda saw the smile. "Pleased, you are? So certain this is right?" The wrinkled face tightened. "Clouded, this boy's future remains, Obi-Wan. A mistake to train him, it is."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to say. It was unusual to have the Council not agree with Master Yoda. His concern was valid, but it would apply to any other Jedi. Not every Jedi had a clear future. Was it possible that Yoda was actually fearful of something more than what he had said?

Obi-Wan spoke carefully. "I will take this boy as my padawan, Master. I will train him in the best way I can. But I will bear in mind what you have told me here. I will heed your warnings. I will keep close watch over his progress."

Yoda studied him a moment, then nodded. "Your promise, then, remember well, young Jedi," he said softly. "Sufficient, it is, if you do."

Obi-Wan bowed in acknowledgment. "I will remember." He watched Yoda leave and then let out a relieved breath as he stood. Hopefully his words would ease Yoda's mind somewhat. Every Jedi had potential darkness in them, but for some odd reason, Master Yoda was worried to the point of being fearful of Anakin's training.

He put the cleaning rag down the laundry chute and then sat down on the couch with a fresh datapad and began working out the details of Anakin's training.

Anakin returned from the crèche a half hour later and sat down on the couch next to Obi-Wan. "Working in the crèche has made me hungry."

Obi-Wan chucked and lowered the datapad to look at Anakin. "Once Zane gets back, we'll go to the cafeteria."

"Okay."

"The Council has decided to allow me to train you," Obi-Wan announced, watching as Anakin's face lit up. "You will be a Jedi Knight."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Anakin hugged Obi-Wan impulsively and then sat back down, grinning broadly. "So, what do we do first?"

"I was thinking, perhaps it would be good if you spent some time getting to know your peers by living with them in the initiate quarters for a while. Normally initiates are not picked for training until they are eleven or twelve years old, so it won't be unusual if you are in the initiate quarters. While this will help you adjust to Temple life, it will also help me adjust to being a Knight and give me time to prepare to train you. Nine to twelve year olds are not part of a clan and so are under a different system than Zane is. I will have to talk to the Master in charge of the nine and twelve year olds regarding the classes you have to take.

"I will arrange some private tutor sessions for you so that you can catch up on the classes your peers would have already taken. Since there is a barrier already set up on what initiates can learn of the Force and lightsaber practice, I won't worry about trying to catch up in those areas. Instead of taking the classes your peers would be taking in those areas, I would like you to be an assistant in the five year old lightsaber class and five year old Force classes."

"How can I be an assistant if I don't know what they already know?" Anakin asked.

"There is a lot of repetition in five year old classes – I am sure you'll be able to catch on quickly enough. Once you are ready, I'll have you assist an older class, and this will continue until you're caught up. You learn quickly by watching and you can always come to me during your free time, when we can work on the areas you are learning," Obi-Wan explained.

Anakin yawned. "I guess this means that I won't get bored."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's not as busy as you think. Unlike non-Jedi children who go to school, there are no vacations from classes in the Temple. This means that the classes are set up in a way that allows time for others to catch up. Padawans don't stop taking classes when they're padawans, which means that whenever they go on a mission, they will have classes and homework to catch up on."

"You still take classes?" Anakin said in surprise.

"I finished my last one two years ago."

"Oh."

"Once you're twelve years old, you'll officially become my padawan. For now it's unofficial."

"It sounds like a plan," Anakin accepted.

Obi-Wan nodded and they sat in comfortable silence, letting their minds wander to what the future held.

**The End…**

_To be continued in Descent Into Darkness_

_The Senate is terribly divided and the Separatists threaten war. As the Republic descends into chaos, Padawans Anakin and Zane find themselves making choices that could affect the future of the Republic and the Jedi Order._

_Featuring: Anakin, Zane, Obi-Wan, Padme, Xanatos, and others. A/P, Z/?, O/S._

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Please review. The sequel will be posted in about a week :) or maybe I'll post it sooner :D


End file.
